Opposites Attract Alternate Chapters
by AMWalsh
Summary: Bella is a sweet and innocent girl and she is starting her freshman year at college when she meets her new best friend Alice Cullen but can Bella tame the heart of Alice's Womanizing, Rude, Arrogant brother Edward... Read to find out if Opposites Attract
1. 1

**Author's Note :**

I own nothing. I would like to thank my BETA Helen for helping me fix my story. Please Read and Review.

And check out my other story** Room for Rent : **Edward is a shy and quiet momma's boy who is moving across country to attend John's Hopkins Medical School. He rents a room above a diner from a young woman name Bella Swan. He is immediately attracted to her but too shy to do anything about it.

**_______________________________ Meetings _________________________________**

After filling out the dorm-mate compatibility quiz two months ago, I received an e-mail with the name and e-mail address of my soon-to-be roommate Miss Mary Alice Cullen of Seattle, Washington. Not two days after receiving that letter from Towson University in Baltimore, Maryland, I received an excited phone call from Miss Cullen.

"May I speak to Isabella Swan?" a squeaky voice said from the phone.

"This is she", I replied "may I ask who is calling?" I heard animated squeal come from the other end of the phone. I immediately held the phone away from my ear waiting for the noise to stop.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen and I will be your new roommate. I was calling to see if you wanted to get together this week so we can become friends before school starts."

Well she was certainly to the point. Alice seemed the complete opposite to me – I knew I was a little shy and self conscious. But what could it hurt? At least I would already know someone when I arrived. We agreed to meet up in Port Angeles for coffee and lunch the next day.

I drove my old rusty red pick-up to Port Angeles the next morning and found myself eager to meet my new friend and dorm mate. I parked in the lot across from the coffee shop and noticed a small girl with spiky black hair - I immediately knew it was her. She was bouncing up and down and waving her arms around like I could have missed her. I chuckled to myself as I realised that she clearly had too much energy.

I crossed the street to meet her cautiously; I didn't want her first impression of me to be that I was a walking accident waiting to happen. Luckily I made it across the street without falling or tripping. As soon as I was on the side-walk she had her arms around me in a tight hug. Who could have thought that such a tiny thing was so strong?

We went inside for coffee and proceeded to tell each other everything about our lives. I learned that Mary Alice hated her first name and insisted everyone just call her Alice. As I prefer to be called Bella instead of Isabella, I understood completely. Alice had two older brothers Emmett, who was 22 and Edward who was 20. She had no sisters although she was very close to her Emmett's fiancée Rosalie who was also 22.

Alice had had a long term boyfriend since she was 14. His name was Jasper Hale and he was 19 - just 1 year ahead of us - and already attending Towson University, majoring in Psychology. Her father Carlisle was a doctor and her mother Esme was an interior designer. Alice helped her mother to shop and decorate the houses she flipped.

Alice was going to school for fashion and business. Her brother Emmett was going to school to please his parents but was really into sports. He had a full scholarship to John Hopkins University (JHU) in Baltimore and played Baseball and Lacrosse while his fiancée Rosalie attended Towson for Business Management. The middle Cullen child Edward was also attending John Hopkins University (JHU) but for medicine – following in his father's footsteps.

I told Alice about how I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona, and explained that my mom and my step-father Phil travelled a lot for his job as a Minor League Baseball coach. It was because of this that I decided to move to Forks to live with my father Charlie, the local Chief of Police. I told her about my best friend in the world Jacob Black who was a Native American and lived on the Quileute reservation right outside of Forks. He is two years younger than me but at least a foot taller than I am. I showed her a picture of him in my wallet and how beautiful his hair was. She asked if we were dating and I explained that it was just never like that for us. We had always just been the best of friends and knew each other inside out.

After drinking our coffee and walking around Port Angeles for a while we decided to have a slumber party at the weekend, getting to know each other better. I was so excited that we had hit it off straight away. We were complete opposites but got along instantly and I felt that we would be great friends. Alice was going to stay with Charlie and I from Friday, and I was going to show her around my hometown and take her to La Push beach so she could meet Jacob.

On Friday morning my phone rang at 7:00am. I reached across to my night table, grabbed at the phone and mumbled "hello?"

"Are you still asleep? I am only 5 minutes away." Alice squealed into the phone. I sat up rubbing my eyes and stretching – was this girl for real? "Alright Alice I'll be down in a minute to meet you."

She squealed again and hung up the phone. I quickly rushed to the bathroom freshen up, and then ran downstairs tripping on the last step and falling straight on my butt. As I brushed myself off I consoled myself with the fact that no-one had seen me. I suddenly realised I was still in my pyjamas: a tank top and a pair of boy shorts. At least it was only Alice, and based upon our first meeting she would probably insist on picking out my clothes for the day anyway.

A knock at the door brought me out of my dazed thinking: I walked over to the door and swung it open expecting a small pixie like girl to throw herself at me in a tight hug. But what I got was something completely different. A muscular chest wrapped in a snug fitting grey t-shirt was at the level where Alice's eyes should have been. I slowly lifted my face to meet with the most dazzling emerald eyes I have ever seen. The face was smiling down at me, whilst he leant against the doorframe and holding a large duffle bag in his hand.

He ran his free hand through his already tousled bronze hair. All I could think as I stood mesmerised was that it looked like sex hair. Shaking my head gently to escape that particular image, I noticed his chiselled jaw and the most perfect lips I had ever seen; they looked soft, full and very kissable.

My heart began to pound in my chest and I wondered absently if everyone could hear it. I instantly felt the blush come to my cheeks as I smiled up at him.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen" he stated. As I struggled to gather my thoughts, Alice suddenly ducked under his arm carrying a mid-sized suitcase, and pushed past him to hug me.

I couldn't help but gasp and then hugged her back. I took a few steps back and motioned for them both to come in. Alice bounced in, leaving her suitcase next to the couch and plopping down on the soft cushions. Edward glided in behind her placing the large duffle bag next to the suitcase. He stood by the couch where Alice was bouncing up and down and swinging her legs like a child. I couldn't hide my grin at the sight of how free and full of life she was.

She suddenly jumped up and introduced us: "Edward, this is my soon to be roommate Bella Swan, and Bella this is my brother Edward. He is going to the airport after this so I asked him to drop me off on his way. You see Edward here is arriving to JHU early in order to get a head start and settle in at school. Don't worry though, you aren't stuck with me, I've asked Emmett to pick me up Sunday night."

She talked so fast I could barely make out what she was saying. He reached his hand out to shake mine and I responded in kind. When our hands met I felt tingles all over my body, my head span and my heart started to pound out of my chest. His grip was firm and warm; I could see the muscles in his arm flex from the movement. "Nice to meet you Edward" I said after regaining control of myself.

He smirked at me and headed for the door, telling Alice that he would see her when she got to school. I just stood there, slightly flushed, and waved goodbye after him.

Alice turned to me, and jumped up and down with excitement. "This is going to be so much fun Bella! I can't wait to know everything about you!"

And so we got on with filling each other in on our lives. I took her to lunch at the diner that Charlie and I frequently ate at when I was sick of cooking. Whilst listening to Alice talk excitedly about Forks, I absently wondered what my father was going eat when I went away to college. After lunch the tour of my small hometown continues and I showed Alice my High School, the Barnes and Noble where I worked part-time, and the woods where my friends and I hung out together.

On Saturday afternoon we went to La Push Beach where Alice met Jacob. They hit it off right away as they were so similar: both high energy and very outgoing. I had to snap a picture of her standing next to Jacob because the height difference was just too funny.

As I expected, Charlie instantly fell in love with Alice and she knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. She asked Charlie if it would be alright if I spent the last week of summer with her family before college. She reasoned that there was no point in both families having to schlep to the airport. To my surprise Charlie agreed.

Alice helped me pack up some of my things to ship to her brother's house in Baltimore. Carlisle and Esme had purchased a large three storey town house in the middle of Baltimore County, half way between JHU and Towson University. All of their children, plus Rosalie and Jasper were going to be there anyway so it made sense. Of course the added benefit for her parents was that her brothers could keep an eye on Alice.

Even though Alice and I had to spend the first full year of College in our dorm room we could still ship stuff to the house to avoid the flight baggage limits. I voiced my gratitude as I had a ton of books I wanted to bring.

Charlie, Alice and I drove to the post office and shipped off about three boxes full of books, music and clothes and Edward had assured Alice he would set them aside for me. The thought of Edward being alone in a house with my belongings made me nervous and also jealous that I could not put myself in a box and be shipped off to be alone with that gorgeous man.

Alice went home that Sunday. I spent the remainder of the summer saying goodbye to my friends and spending as much time with Charlie and Jacob as possible. They even got me out on a boat to go fishing - of course I slipped and fell right into the water, landing on my butt. I sat there, an embarrassed blush creeping up my face while Charlie tried to hide his grin as he helped me up, and Jake nearly fell out of the boat himself, he was laughing so hard.

**_____________________________ The Cullens ________________________________**

I had arranged to meet up with Alice at her family's home where I would also get to meet Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme before we headed to the airport the next morning. We loaded my two suitcases into Charlie's cruiser and headed to Seattle.

We arrived at a huge white house in mid afternoon and were greeted by a beautiful woman who I assumed to be Esme, as she had long wavy chestnut hair and the second most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. Alice of course was jumping up and down next to her.

A large man with huge muscles came down the steps and took my bags after introducing himself as Emmett. We walked up the steps and Alice introduced us to everyone. Carlisle and Charlie headed up to Carlisle's study to talk while Esme went to the kitchen to make dinner. The rest of us settled on the sofas in the living room and started to get to know each other. Emmett was hilarious and full of life just like Alice, only not quite as bouncy. He immediately reminded me of Jake just a bit bigger. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head once or twice when he made inappropriate jokes or said something stupid.

Alice sat next to Jasper, and they held hands and stole glances at one another throughout the evening. Rosalie sat next to Emmett on the other sofa and I just sat in the chair feeling a bit out of place. They were all so attractive, and I sat by myself feeling plain and ordinary.

Suddenly Esme came in and called everyone to dinner. We all laughed together over dinner as the family reminisced about stories from when they had been younger. Again I sat back and felt slightly like an outsider, but enjoyed the feeling of being any part of this extended, and clearly very happy, family.

After dinner Charlie got ready to head back to Forks. As we said our goodbyes, he handed me a pocket knife on a keychain with a small can of pepper spray and told me to keep it with me at all times. He also instructed me to call him every single night at 10 pm or before I went to bed. I sighed as I thought of how Renee had made similar requests but at least she knew how to check e-mail and text messages. I had tried to show Charlie once but he just got frustrated and gave up, complaining that modern technology wasn't his thing.

In the evening Rosalie, Alice and I decided to play slumber party on Alice's king size bed and watch movies.

"I want to play have I ever." Alice squealed. Rosalie and I both agreed.

"OK, so if you have done the thing then you clap your hands. I'll go first; I have never gone skinny dipping." And Rosalie clapped her hands. Alice and I both laughed.

"OK my turn, I have never peed my pants." Rose said while clapping her hands. I clapped mine and so did Alice. We all started laughing then.

"I have never had a real kiss." I clapped my hands and turned bright read. Both girls looked at me thoughtfully and said that it was good – they were convinced that I should wait until I cared about someone before kissing properly.

"I have never had sex." Alice said as Rosalie clapped her hands. Alice giggled at Rosalie's slightly confused look as she didn't clap: "Jasper and I are waiting until I get to college before we take that next step."

"I have never walked in on Edward having sex." Rose and Alice both laughed and clapped their hands. My heart sank to the bottom of the floor right out of my body. I couldn't believe that he would do that. I had this image of this perfect gentleman and now it was shattered.

"I have never given head" I said still picturing Edward getting busy with some slut. Alice and Rose clapped their hands.

"I have never caught Edward naked with two girls in the hot tub". Both Rosalie and Alice clapped their hands. What was wrong with this guy?

As the game wound down, I decided right there and then that I was not going to give Edward Cullen another thought. I was going off to college and I would meet a wonderful, polite, sweet, caring, gorgeous guy that would sweep me off of my feet.

The next morning we all woke up and got ready for the airport. There was an airport shuttle that arrived promptly at 8am as we were finishing up breakfast. I helped Esme do the dishes while the guys loaded up the van. Carlisle and Esme said goodbye to their kids and waved from the house as the van pulled off towards the airport.

The plane ride was long and the airport was crowded. We waited for our luggage at the baggage claim and then Alice ran towards a tall bronze hired man who I assumed was her brother. I just knew I was in for a freaking wonderful day. Edward had rented a small U-Haul minivan to fit all of us and our luggage – most of which was Alice with her suitcases of clothes.

We dropped Jasper off first and then headed to the Cullen's Baltimore house on the University Parkway. Emmett and Rosalie grabbed their bags while Alice and I grabbed ours. We were going to be staying at the house over the weekend until Monday morning when we could go to get our dorm assignments. I was very nervous about spending two days in that house with my newfound knowledge of Edwards exploits. I wondered if he would have girls over while Alice and I were here.

That night we got settled into the large room that would be Alice's next year. We sprawled across the bed eating ice-cream, chatting and making decisions about the things we would need to make our dorm room home.

At around 3am we were startled out of our planning by a loud and rhythmic thumping noise. Alice and I tried to stifle our giggles as we assumed that Emmett and Rosalie were getting to know each other again. This giggling was soon stifled as Rosalie's angry voice stated "Emmett it is almost 3am and he knows I have to go to work in the morning."

We scurried to the door to peek out and we saw Rosalie stomping down the hall towards the room next to ours. She flung open the door and screamed: "Edward it is nearly 3 in the fucking morning. Have some respect. Your sister and her friend are in the room next to you, and I can still hear you down the hall. You know damn fine I have to be at work at 8am!" Having apparently finished her tirade she paused and stepped away from the door. Suddenly she lifted her arm and pointed to the stairs "Stanley get the fuck out and wipe that grin off your face!" She turned on her heel and stomped back down the hall. As she passed us she smiled sweetly at Alice and I who were giggling hysterically.

We looked down the hall to see a half dressed girl with long auburn jumping down the hall trying to put her shoes on. Edward then stepped into the hallway wearing nothing but his boxers which contained a very prominent bulge. He very casually walked down the hall waving goodbye to the girl and stopped right in front of Alice and I who were standing there with our mouths hanging open in shock.

"Bella if you are going to stand there with your mouth hanging open like that could you at least help me out with my little situation I have going on down here?" Edward said as he gestured towards the bulge in his boxers.

I turned beet red and shook my head as Alice smacked him in the groin with her pillow sending Edward to the floor gasping for air. Alice and I shut the door quickly and ran to the bed and hid under the covers. Edward stormed into the room, jumped on the bed and began to tickle Alice. I jumped off the bed and hid in the closet as I heard her squealing with laughter as she screamed "Stop, stop, I am going to pee!"

Edward then left the room and slammed the door behind him. I slowly opened the door to a flustered Alice entangled on the bed still laughing. We got under the covers and went right to sleep not wanting to disturb Rosalie for fear she would kick us out.

**___________________________ Nobody Understands Me ____________________________**

**BPOV**

I awoke at almost 11am to the sound of laughter from downstairs. Alice was no longer in the room, so I got up quickly and threw on a pair of jeans a t-shirt before heading towards the bathroom with my toothbrush. It was free so I took the opportunity to go about my morning routine. I jumped as someone knocked on the door. Blushing furiously at my own reaction, I mumbled "hold on" through a mouthful of toothpaste.

The door swung open despite my request and a barely half dressed Edward walked in. He sauntered across to the toilet, scratching his balls through his boxers and stretched his 'free' arm over his head. I suddenly realised he really wasn't bothered about my presence in the room when he reached inside his pants. Turning away, I blushed furiously again whilst attempting to block out his groan of relief and the sound of water hitting ceramic as he relieved himself.

Feeling thoroughly disgusted I spat out the toothpaste and ran from the room. I hurtled down the stairs into the kitchen, still brandishing my toothbrush, and found Alice and Emmett calmly eating cereal. They both looked up at me quizzically.

"You are aware that you don't need to clean your teeth in the kitchen" asked Alice as she chuckled at the mortified look on my face.

"Is your brother always so.....open in his personal habits?" I asked, before sitting next to her and placing my head on her shoulder.

Both of them laughed at me and said together "you ain't seen nothin' yet!"

Alice found me some breakfast and bounced off to get dressed for the day, after telling me that Jasper was on his way to take us shopping for our dorm room. I ate my food whilst watching Emmett play Madden football on the Nintendo Wii from the couch next to me.

I glanced up as Jasper wandered in. "Mornin' all" he waved as he headed straight up the stairs to find Alice.

**EPOV**

I don't know what the big deal is. My sister just tore me another one for my apparent rudeness towards our 'guest'. It's not like I did anything they haven't seen or heard me do before. Don't get me wrong, I'll admit I may have deserved the mouthful I got off Rosalie last night, but I couldn't understand why Alice was so angry right now. I tuned back into her tirade, just as she seemed to be repeating her point from earlier....

"Damnit Edward I like Bella, I can't believe you did that to my new friend. Why did you have to be so rude to her? It's bad enough that you do that stuff around family but she's not used to your man-whore ways". Alice shook her index finger at me to emphasise the next point "You'd better find your long-hidden inner gentleman for the rest of this weekend or I am going fill Mom in on all of your little escapades!"Alice screamed and stamped her foot with rage. I don't think she realised she looks just like a miniature version of Mom when she does that.

I cut her off before she could continue with her lecture, "fine. I will be the perfect gentleman towards your little friend Bella for the rest of the weekend."

Maybe I would be nice to her, I reflected. After all she was quite pretty although her body lacked certain womanly curves. Maybe I would save my seduction of her she gains the freshman 15 and gets tits and an ass. My mind wandered as I thought about her bouncing up and down on my lap while I thrust into her boyish figure.

I was brought back to reality as I noticed Jasper creeping up behind Alice to give her a hug and I headed downstairs to get breakfast. At least I knew how to leave people alone when they were enjoying each other's company, unlike some people in this house.

______________

Alice, Jasper and Bella clattered back into the house after their shopping expedition with what seemed like about 50 Wal-Mart bags. I was at the computer in the living room, studying for my classes on Monday.

"Where's Emmett?" Alice asked as I looked up to greet them.

"He went to visit Rosalie at work and bring her lunch. He said he wouldn't be home until late and to go ahead and eat dinner without him", I responded.

"Well, get out there to the car and help to get the rest of my bags please Edward, dearest brother of mine." Alice demanded through an ear to ear grin.

I hopped up to run outside and grab the rest of the bags while I bestowed a huge grin upon my sister, hoping she would see I'd taken her comments this morning on board.

When I got to the car I saw Bella was holding two large bags and talking to a guy in a fraternity t-shirt who was carrying some neon flyers. She was looking down at her feet and blushing.

I felt a surge of protectiveness towards Bella which stopped me in my tracks. I didn't recognise the creep who was talking to her and so assumed he was from a different college. I was confused by the wave of emotions which washed over me as I watched them together – possessiveness, protectiveness? For some unfathomable reason wanted to stride over and punch the guy in the face.

I clenched my fists as I watched frat-boy reach out to tuck a strand of hair behind Bella's ear, and saw her react, giggling a little and blushing as she said thank-you. I gave in to the urge to get her away from him and marched over to take her bags.

I glared at him, and then looked to Bella "I came out here to see if you needed any help with your bags. Hope you had fun shopping, I am glad you made it _home_ ok". I emphasised the word home so that frat-boy would understand that we both live here, and that he should just go _away_.

She looked shocked and a bit confused at my comment, but then shook her head as if trying to clear it. She turned to frat-boy and said goodbye "it was nice meeting you Mike". We were heading back to the house as she turned and called Mike back "I'll see what my roommate says about the party and maybe we'll see you there. Thanks again by the way".

I glared at him again as he headed away again, and then I watched her sway her little hips as she walked back up into the house. It was my turn to shake my head to clear it as I noticed how the sexy sway to her hips looked effortless... does she always walk that way?

Frat-boy certainly seemed to notice her walk as I heard him trip over the low fence around the large tree in the garden. I couldn't help but burst out laughing as he fell to the ground. He acts like he's never seen a girl before. Maybe he's just not seen one as beautiful as Bella. For the third time since I'd walked out of the house I was brought to a stop by my thoughts. What the hell was I thinking? She's not beautiful, she's boyish, shy, and so very different to the girls I had on speed dial.

I hauled the remaining bags inside wondering if all of this was Alice's or if Bella was as much of a shopaholic as my little sister. I walked into the house to find Alice and Jasper cuddled on the couch watching TV and reading over the neon pink flyer that frat-boy had given to Bella. Bella was sitting on the floor surrounded by bags separating the day's wares and checking off a list. I dumped the rest of the bags with the ones that Bella was going through, and she looked up at me, smiled and quietly said "thanks".

I just grinned at her and headed to my computer to finish the work I was doing before they had returned from their expedition.

"Hey Alice, do you want the pink or the purple toothbrush?" I heard Bella say.

"The pink one" Alice replied.

"OK, and what about the towels. Do you want blue or green?" Bella asked again.

"Ummmm... you pick. I don't care, but if there's a pink option, then I'll always take that one." Alice replied

"OK no problem" Bella said.

I lost my patience at that point, "shut up... can't you see I'm trying to work here? Who gives a shit what colour you have anyway?" They were driving me nuts.

"Why don't you go upstairs or something? It's not like you have to be down here. It's a wireless, portable, laptop Edward." My sister screamed at me. Jasper shrugged his shoulders at me in defeat. He always picked Alice's side over mine... some best friend I have there. I stomped up the stairs to my room with my laptop and finished my work up there.


	2. 2

**________________________________________ Dinner ____________________________________**

**BPOV**

I offered to make dinner for the four of us who were left in the house. They had been nice enough to let me stay here until Monday when we could get into our dorms, or at least Alice and Emmett were nice enough.

After checking the fridge I decided on spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. I would prepare a garden salad to start. When we were out I had noticed there was a small 7-11 just along the road and decided to walk there to pick up the extra ingredients. It was a pleasant walk - I saw a few stores that I would like to visit tomorrow, but I needed to wait for Alice, otherwise it couldn't count towards my 'shopping quota'.

When I got back I started dinner right away. It was almost 5pm and everyone was getting a little hungry since we had skipped lunch. I found it relaxing to be cooking again and felt more at home as I prepared the meal. When dinner was almost ready I popped my head out of the kitchen and I shouted in the direction of the living room "Alice can you set the table and get your brother for dinner when you're done?"

"Yes Mom" she laughingly shouted back as I chuckled to myself.

**EPOV**

I smelled something delicious wafting into my room. The aroma was a lot like my favourite, spaghetti and meatballs. I could smell the aroma of garlic bread underneath the tomato sauce as well. Had mom decided to come and visit?

My stomach started to grumble at the smell of the food and my mouth watered. Maybe it was take out? I was pretty certain no-one in this house could make anything that smelt so good. I absently wondered whether that was why I never dated anyone longer than a week or two - no-one was good enough to keep longer than that. If you can't cook then what's the point. A way to a man's heart is to keep his balls empty and his stomach full. That's my belief anyway.

Alice danced into my room and jumped on my bed shouting "dinner's ready sleepy head!"I hadn't even realised I had fallen asleep whilst trying to work on my latop.

"OK, OK, I'm up. I'll be down in a minute." I groaned

"And you'd better be nice. Bella has gone to the trouble of cooking us dinner - she even walked 6 blocks to the 7-11 to get some groceries. Remember I have mom on speed dial." With that she skipped out of my room and down the hall.

Bella cooked huh. That was a surprise. She was so small I had assumed she barely ate anything. I just hope the food tastes as good as it smells.

I strolled down the hall running my hands through my bed hair, feeling a little bad about how I treated her last night and this morning. She was cooking dinner in a strange house in a strange city away from everything familiar and all she had was Alice and my family. Maybe I would try and be nice to her. She could just be like Alice - another little sister. That wouldn't be so bad would it?

As I got downstairs I noticed all the shopping bags were lined up by the door with little colored notes tied to each one: The pink note had Alice's name on, and of course she had the most bags. There was purple for Bella, blue for Jasper, red for Rosalie, yellow for Emmett and then green for Edward. Why was there a bag for me? I didn't go shopping and I certainly didn't give Alice permission to get me anything.

As I passed the bags I wondered if I should just open mine, then realised that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me. My stomach brought me out of my thoughts as it growled loudly. I heard a pretty giggle which I did not recognise from the other side of the room. I looked up to see was Bella trying to smother her laughter as she placed a large serving dish on the table.

Just for a minute I paused, and the strange feeling of possessiveness washed over me again. I pictured her in an apron, serving dinner to a green eyed little girl and boy who were jumping to get her attention and shouting 'mommy'. I shook my head and came to my senses - it must be the hunger making me delusional.

"Edward, it's going to be cold if you don't hurry up." Alice chirped from her place at the table, where she was already serving herself.

"I'm coming. I was just looking at all these bags over here. Why does one have my name on it when I didn't go shopping?" I asked.

"Bella bought some things for you all. She wouldn't tell me what they are, just that everyone would have to open them after she left. Something about a thank you gift for helping her get settled and making her feel welcome. On that basis I don't see why _you're_ getting a present." Alice always had to make a dig at me, although she also knew how to put me in my place when I go too far - like earlier this morning.

I sat down at the empty seat across from Alice. Jasper was sitting next to her and they were holding hands under the table. He was good for Alice, a calming influence, and I knew he loved her more than anything else in the world. I hoped that one day I could find that sort of love, but didn't plan on it being any time soon. I was too busy 'sowing my wild oats' as my dad puts it.

Bella came in with a large bowl full of that delicious smelling spaghetti and meatballs. She placed it in the middle of the table before taking the empty seat next to me.

She bowed her head and mumbled something to herself while Jasper and Alice were digging in to the feast before them. I tried to make out what she was saying but it sounded like another language to me. I wonder if Bella is from another country. That would explain her lack of worldly knowledge and clear shock at the sight of any kind of vaguely sexual activity.

"Would you please pass the salad Edward?" Bella asked.

A perfect opportunity to show my politeness. "Of course Bella" I said as I passed her the salad bowl.

"Thank you Edward" she replied, a smile playing on her lips.

"Bella this is really good. Where did you learn how to cook?" Jasper asked.

"My mom and grandma taught me" she replied.

"It's delicious Bella but you didn't have to do this. We could have gone out or something." Alice explained

I guess it was my turn to compliment Bella now.

"Bella this is even better than my mom's. Thanks for cooking dinner, it's been a while since I've had a home cooked meal." I stated as Alice's eyes shot up to me in warning. What did I do? I was being polite - did she think I was being sarcastic?

I looked over at Bella and she was turning the most beautiful shade of pink from all the compliments. I found myself wanting to tease her to see that blush come back as much as possible.

I continued to eat in silence while the three of them chattered away about their excitement over college and dorm life. Alice and Bella were clearly looking forward to all the new experiences they were going to have. I found myself thinking that if Alice had Jasper to protect her from strange and horny guys like myself, who was going to protect Bella?

I was on my third helping of the delicious food when Alice and Jasper went into the living room 'watch a movie' – we all knew what they were really up to. Bella started to put the leftovers into portion sized Tupperware containers and label them. She wrote my name on three, then made up two for Emmett and two for Rosalie. I carried on watching her as she moved comfortably around the kitchen, clearing away the leftover food.

She started to run the water in the sink and came back to the dining room to clear the empty plates. Was she going to wash the dishes and clear up as well as cooking? Alice was clearly too distracted to remembers her manners. Another perfect opportunity for me to be a gentleman.

After I was done eating I brought my own plate into the kitchen and saw her with her sleeves pushed up her tiny arms, scrubbing a pot and swaying her hips whilst singing softly to herself. I leaned back on the island of the kitchen and just watched as she did the dishes and bopped back and forth from the sink to the drainer. I shook myself as I realise I was supposed to be helping her rather than ogling her while she wiggles her little hips back and forth.

I walked over and tapped her on her shoulder. She screamed and fell into my arms. When she span around I could see why she was dancing around the kitchen - she had her i-pod on.

"Do you want some help? I can wash or dry?" I asked.

"Umm sure I guess so." She mumbled.

So that's what we did. She washed and handed me a dish and I rinsed and dried and put away. When we finished up there was an awkward silence when the water was not running and I had nothing to do – or say. I ran my hands through my hair nervously waiting for her to say something.

"Ummmm, well, thanks for helping me clean up. I'm off to bed. Catch you later" she said softly. Suddenly she was gone. I looked around and the kitchen looked just as it had this morning, as if it had never been used. I looked in the fridge and saw the large bowl of leftovers and then in the freezer was the little portion sized ones labelled neatly for us to thaw out and re-heat later. She thought of everything. She even cleaned the counters off.

I was interrupted in my daze by Emmett and Rosalie firing questions at me.

"What smells so good? What are all of those bags for ? Why is my name on one of them? Are you just going to stand there staring at the counter Edward or are you going to answer me?" Rosalie shouted whilst Emmett stood at her side waiting for answers.

"I don't know!" I shouted back. "Answering your questions: Bella cooked dinner, she bought each of us something when she was shopping, and I don't know what she bought. Finally, I am not just going stand here and stare at the counter, I'm going to bed."

As I was walking through the living room I saw Alice kissing Jasper goodnight. She held one of her bags and what looked like a gift bag. She turned to me, "Bella gave me my bag, so I guess you can have yours now."

I snatched it up off the floor and headed for my room. Once I was in the safety of my room I sat down on my bed and took out a green gift bag with green tissue paper sticking out of it. Inside I found a small USB thumb drive, green of course and a green terry-cloth robe.

I began to laugh as I realised that she barely knew me, yet knew exactly what I needed. I was going back and forth between school, home, my parent's home and I had been trying to figure out a way I could take my work with me without lugging my laptop around all the time. The solution was the small plastic USB thumb drive. I grabbed my keys from the nightstand and twisted the thumb drive onto the chain.

I knew exactly why she had bought me the robe. That thought made me chuckle to myself as well. Bella was making a joke at my expense, and telling me that she didn't want to see me half naked.

Lying back on my bed and still chuckling to myself I realised that Bella Swan, although completely different to anyone else in my life, had got a better handle on me than I cared to admit. I had a feeling I may well come to appreciate her presence in my life.

**____________________________________ Party Time _____________________________________**

**BPOV**

I woke up on Saturday morning feeling well rested and excited about the party that evening. Alice, Jasper and I had decided that we would go to the frat party. I blushed as I remembered how Mike stopped right in front of me and just started talking to me like I was an old friend.

I went down to breakfast and saw Alice cooking French toast. She turned to me and smiled as I walked into the kitchen "oh good you're up. I was going to come get you once I was done. I figured you cooked dinner and cleaned up so I would do breakfast. I feel really horrible for leaving you alone with Edward, he wasn't too much was he?"

"No, he was a perfect gentleman. He even helped me do the dishes."

"Oh good" Alice responded looking at me curiously.

"I'm really excited about tonight" I said as I picked up a piece of French toast. "Can you help me to pick out something to wear? I want to make a good first impression."

"Bella he wouldn't have invited you if you didn't already make a good impression." Alice laughed as she replied "but of course I'll help you."

The others started wandering in, looking sleepy whilst reaching for plates from the counter for breakfast. I noticed that Rose and Emmett were both wearing the slippers I had bought for them; red for Rose and Orioles ones for Emmett.

"Hey Bella thanks for the gifts. I've been meaning to get Rose and I some slippers for ages but never got round to it." Emmett smiled at me as he piled food onto his plate. His character was completely different to what you expected when you look at him. Both he and Rose were the embodiment of the old phrase 'never judge a book by its cover'.

"Look who is gracing us with his presence today." Alice said from next to the coffee pot as Edward rounded the corner wearing the green robe I had bought for him.

I laughed a little as I wondered if he had understood why I got him a robe. Somehow I felt that he did. I quickly turned to smile at him as he greeted us all.

"Morning" he growled, waving whilst making a beeline towards Alice and the cup of coffee which she was holding out for him. As he stopped at the corner of the counter next to me, I felt the blush begin to creep up my neck.

"Thanks for the robe Bella. I'm sorry about yesterday - I was out of line and it won't happen again." Edwards' voice was a little groggy and scratchy but seemed sincere.

Emmett interrupted the awkward exchange: "are you girls going to head to this party tonight?"

"Yep, we're going shopping today find new outfits." Alice said brimming with excitement at the thought of shopping.

Rosalie responded "I'll take you girls up to the mall if you like. Emmett do you mind if we take the Jeep while you get the oil changed in my car?" she asked looking seductively up at Emmett. He nodded in agreement, although probably had no idea what she was asking - I think he would have agreed to anything at that moment.

"Awesome." Alice jumped up to clear the breakfast dishes and then ran off to get ready.

We were out the door in 30 minutes and on our way to shop till we dropped.

**EPOV**

The girls went shopping and shortly after, Jasper arrived. We hung out and played a couple of rounds of Madden on the 360. We chatted about school, and moved on to what was going on in our lives. Emmett had a romantic dinner with Rosalie planned for that evening, and of course Alice and Bella were heading to the party.

"Edward are you going to that party tonight with the girls?" Jasper asked with a grin on his face.

"Hadn't planned on it, why?" did he really expect me to go to a frat party?

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to keep me company? I know Alice is going to drag me there and there's no way I can keep both of them out of trouble."

"No worries, on one condition - you owe me one full day of no Alice and just guy stuff" I looked at him sternly to show I meant it. I was sick of these girls running our lives. I couldn't understand why Jasper and Emmett didn't want to be free to hook up with anyone like me. I figure I've got plenty of time to find a wife later - why shouldn't I just hang with my buds and enjoy female company on my terms.

"Sounds good to me" Jasper responded. Although always relaxed and comfortable, he seemed less wary of tonight now he had company.

The girls arrived home and rushed straight upstairs to get ready. Around three hours later we heard them emerge from their intensive grooming.

We walked out to meet them, and were not disappointed. Jasper looked at Alice in adoration as he saw her wearing a pink sundress with matching flip flops. Rosalie walked across to greet Emmett wearing a white sundress with cherries all over it and red flip flops – her signature red lipstick co-ordinated perfectly.

Bella stood shyly to one side wearing black ballerina flats, black city shorts and a baby blue camisole top. Her hair was up in a casual ponytail with her curls cascading around her shoulders. She looked more casual than the others but somehow she also managed to carry it off as party wear. Alice and Bella settled on one of the couches while Emmett jumped up to escort Rosalie to the door.

"Have fun you guys and be careful." Emmett said as he and Rosalie left for their romantic evening.

"So Bella why no dress? It is a party." Jasper asked looking a little confused.

Bella replied "I'm not that comfortable wearing a dress to a frat party with a bunch of drunk boys that I don't know. I just feel safer in this." I had to admit Bella did look cute in her chic little outfit. I shook the thought from my head again as I looked to Jasper to check that he would be keeping a close eye on my sister that night.

The four of us headed out with Jasper and Alice leading the way. Bella followed close behind and I brought up the rear, watching her mesmerising little hips sway back and forth back and forth back and forth. I shook my head again to get myself to stop thinking like that. "Sister sister sister" I chanted in my head in an effort to distract me as I followed them into the frat house. Loud music boomed from inside the house and a few people were hanging out on the porch.

We headed up the stairs and were almost immediately greeted by frat boy Mike. I quickened my pace to be a little closer to her in the hope that he would think we were together. That tactic proved completely ineffective as he bounded over to Bella's side.

"I'm glad you could make it" he smiled at Bella as he greeted her. "I was wondering if you were going to show up - I wasn't sure if this was your scene or not." His voice grated on my nerved and I wondered how she could bear to listen to him.

"Thanks for inviting us" Bella responded giving him a hug. Since when did they hug? They had only just met. She never hugged me when we met..... that's not fair. I suddenly realised that even in my internal monologue I sounded like a child. This is going to be a long night.

"Alice, Jasper this is Mike, the guy who invited us. Mike this is my roommate Alice, her boyfriend Jasper and of course you've already met her brother, Edward" Bella gestured around the group making the introductions. I nodded in his direction, a well practiced look of disinterest on my face. I thought of how Bella had introduced me – not as her friend, but as Alice's brother. I guess it's going to take more good manners before I become her friend.

"It was super sweet of you to invite us Mike. I am so excited to go to my very first college party." Alice was a little too eager to go party, but at least Jasper had his arm around her waist I just hope it stays there the entire night.

Mike invited us in and showed us to a couple of kegs, a game of darts, pool tables, some pizza, and a Wii hooked up to the TV. He offered us all drinks and we grabbed what we wanted. Alice and Jasper settled on a game of darts while I just leant against the wall drinking my beer. I looked around at the room and noticed a couple of girls were giggling and glancing at me. I shot them the crooked smile and nodded my head, all the while paying close attention Bella and Mike who were sitting together and chatting.

They were angled towards each other with their knees almost touching. He was sipping a beer whilst she played nervously with the tab on her soda can. Every now and then she would blush a couple of different shades of pink and red. I didn't like how he made her do that. They looked deep in conversation about something but I couldn't hear them.

A girl came up to me and pressed her body to mine. She began to run her finger up and down my arm to get my attention, so I glanced down at her. Suddenly the girl began telling me all about herself, as if I cared. I nodded at the right times, smiled and asked a few questions. My eyes kept darting back to Bella and her conversation with Mike.

Then I glanced over and they were gone. All that was left was a half finished beer and her soda can. I looked around the room and caught the sight of her city shorts disappearing up the stairs. I felt myself grow angry as I wondered what on earth she was thinking. She clearly wasn't drunk, yet was heading upstairs with a guy she had barely met. I glanced at the time to find that it was already 10pm, and looked around for the others.

I found Jasper steadying a drunk Alice who was giggling and holding on to him as he lead her to the sofa. He picked up a Wii remote to get in on a game while she sat next to him chatting away. His arm was around her shoulders as he waited for the game to start, and I relaxed – at least Alice was safe.

I excused myself from the unknown girl and made my way upstairs. I got to a long hallway full of closed doors and panicked. Where could she be? I walked down the hall, trying to hear what was going on behind the closed doors. I heard giggles, moaning and thumping coming from some of them, but I heard nothing which sounded like Bella. Not that I would know what her moaning sounded like or anything.

I suddenly heard her voice coming from a room with an open door. I followed the voice and looked into the room it came from. I saw Bella leaning over Mike using the mouse on his computer. He was sitting in a chair talking to her, obviously discussing the website that was up on the screen.

I ducked back into the hallway before they realised I was there and slid down the wall to sit and listen to them. I told myself all I wanted was to make sure she was safe, but in my heart I knew that was a lie.

I could hear their conversation almost clearly:

Mike: "Do you have to convert the file before you burn it or will it just automatically play in the DVD player?"

Bella: "Yeah, you have to download the program but I know a website where you can get it for free. It also has the keygen so you don't have to register it or anything."

Mike: "That's awesome, could you show me? I really want to see that movie - I can't believe you already have a copy of it."

Bella: "Sure, I'll download it for you now"

Mike: " Blah Blah Blah "

At least that is what I heard as they chatted about computer downloads. He wasn't even trying to get her to sit on his lap or anything. I heard him get up and sit on his bed and she settled in the chair typing and clicking away at the mouse. They continued to talk about meaningless crap and movies he wanted her to find. I was almost embarrassed that he seemed so reluctant to make a move. Having said that, it made my self-appointed job a whole lot easier.

It was almost 1am by now and I turned to see Jasper walking up the stairs with a defiantly drunk Alice on his back. He set her down in front of the bathroom and waited outside for her. I got up and walked over to speak to him.

"Where's Bella?" he asked and I pointed to the open door. He smirked back at me, so I elaborated.

"They're talking about some computer crap. They must have been in there for a couple of hours just chatting away about dumb stuff."

"Wait here for Alice, I'm gonna go tell Bella we're heading back." Jasper said as he walked over to the open door, and knocked on it gently. He then disappeared inside.

Bella, Jasper and frat-boy emerged from the room, and Jasper walked over to me as Bella said goodbye to Mike.

"I'm really glad you came tonight and I definitely appreciate all your help with the computer and stuff. Would you mind if I walked you home?" Mike said looking down at his shoes.

"Mike that's really sweet of you, but I have Alice and the guys so I'll be alright. As soon as I get my email and laptop set up at school next week I'll text you my e-mail address. Thanks again for inviting us I had a great time" Bella replied as that beautiful blush took over her cheeks and she smiled at him.

The four of us walked back to the house. Jasper was giving Alice a piggy back ride while she chatted drunkenly with Bella, who was walking next to them. Bella just nodded and smiled at Alice – she was clearly doing her best to look genuinely look interested in what Alice was babbling about. I walked a few feet behind just enjoying the walk home. I noticed Bella glancing at me a few times, and she looked confused and concerned.

When we arrived home Jasper put Alice to bed and headed back to his place while Bella re-heated some spaghetti. She offered me some so we sat together in the kitchen in silence, not looking at each other. Suddenly she broke the silence.

"Why did you go to the party? It didn't seem like you wanted to be there, or that you were having any fun" she asked speculatively.

I wasn't expecting that. Why would she care about if I was having fun or not? I couldn't tell her I was there just to keep an eye on her, she might get the wrong idea, and I was having enough trouble convincing _myself_ it was the wrong idea. I didn't what to say, so I just blurted out the first typical Edward response that came to mind.

"I was scoping out the fresh meat." Oh crap, did I just say that to her?

Shock was written all over her face as she simply responded "Oh."

She leapt up to wash the dishes, and rushed off to bed, throwing a goodnight over her shoulder. I knocked my forehead on the counter a few times, wondering where the filter between my brain and my mouth had gone. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but a part of the problem was that I found her so disarming. I needed to find a way to prove I was a decent guy deep down, I just hadn't found anyone to show that to yet.


	3. 3

**________________________________________ Work ____________________________________**

**BPOV**

I woke up on Sunday 9am to get ready for my first day of work. I had decided to take some shifts at the Barnes and Noble in downtown Baltimore, and although it wasn't going to be my home store (that was in Forks) they had offered me the chance to go and get acquainted with their system and help with the inventory. As I don't have my truck here Emmett had offered to drop me off on his way to kill time whilst Rosalie was working.

I got ready and went downstairs to make Emmett some breakfast since he was helping me out today. Emmett came down about half an hour later looking a little worn out, whether from Rosalie or a poor night's sleep was anybody's guess. He ploughed quickly through breakfast and we headed downtown.

Emmett showed me the route I would use if I ever borrowed a car or got my truck here, indicating bad neighborhoods that I should never go to under any circumstances. To be honest he didn't have to tell me - you could plainly see a drug transaction taking place in broad daylight in one of the areas.

Emmett parked in the parking garage around the corner from work. I stood outside and couldn't believe the size of this place – it was a downtown harbor, but on a much bigger scale than Port Angeles. I could see the aquarium, a science center, loads of shops, and noticed boats and paddle boats sailing around the marina. There were people everywhere, and the atmosphere was so vibrant. I had never seen anything like it.

Emmett tapped me on the shoulder, "Don't worry, it can be a bit intimidating. We'll all come down here one weekend for a night out and to give you and Alice a tour of the harbor. Now get to work and don't forget to call me when you need picking up."

I had never heard Emmett speak so much, and was momentarily stunned. He suddenly wrapped me up in a big bear hug, before scooting me up the steps to work.

When I got inside I asked for the manager and was directed to a short balding man named Steve.

"Hi you must be Bella from the Forks store." He said staring at me through his glasses.

"Yep, that's me. Thanks for letting me pick up some shifts here, I'll try my best to pick up your systems quickly."

"What department do you work in at Forks?" he asked.

"I usually work on the information desk, but also help customers out on the floor and set up displays."

"Good stuff. I'll have you helping the college kids, and get you set up with a scanner. We have all the tourists in at the moment, dropping their kids off at school. They're pouring in with endless lists of textbooks as the school bookstores aren't open yet. Do you think you can handle that?" he asked, looking at me uncertainly.

"No probs." I responded. So that's what I did for the next five hours. I helped nerdy kids, rich brats, gamers, jocks and everyone under the sun find the books they needed for school. I even got a tip.

At the end of my shift Steve said he had received some positive customer comments about how helpful and friendly I was, and I packed up feeling very happy with my days work. He also invited me back to his store as soon as a position or any shifts opened up.

I called Emmett and went down the marble stairs outside to wait for him. As I sat on the steps outside I noticed a man selling balloons and making balloon animals, and then the distinctive aroma of a hot dog vendor. My stomach growled so I went over to get a hotdog, some chips and a soda. I knew Emmett would already have eaten, so I didn't get anything for him. I settled on the steps and had myself a city picnic whilst I waited for Emmett.

He came around the corner carrying a huge pink teddy bear which was almost as big as he was. I began to laugh as he put the teddy bear down next to me.

"Where did you get that thing Emmett?" I asked as he sat next to the bear, leaning over to rest on it.

"I was playing a game against some kids and I just kept winning. Don't worry, I shared my tickets with them and used mine to get this for you and Alice" he explained.

When we got to the Jeep, I strapped the bear into the passenger seat and climbed in the back. People in other cars were staring at us as we drove back, and Emmett and I couldn't help but laugh. A couple of people honked at us, and one little girl was crying and reaching for the bear while her mom tried to calm her down.

We got back to the house at about 7pm. Rosalie was in the kitchen heating up some left over spaghetti, Alice and Jasper had gone to the movies, and Edward was nowhere to be found. Emmett sat down to eat with Rosalie and they laughed softly together and exchanged kisses.

I went to find the boxes that I had shipped earlier this summer so I could put them with the other stuff to take to our dorm tomorrow. I didn't realize how heavy the boxes were until I almost dropped the first one. I decided that dragging, pulling and pushing were much better options. Or at least they seemed that way until my grasp slipped and I went crashing to the floor.

"Do you need some help?" I heard a familiar velvety smooth voice from behind me. Sure enough I turned to see Edward leaning in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

I blushed as I realized he must have been watching me struggle. "I just need to get these boxes over to the other stuff we're taking to the dorm tomorrow" I replied as I got up and rubbed my butt where I'd laded so heavily. My blush became fiercer as I realized Edward's smile got a little brighter as he watched me, then he lifted his eyebrow. How much more embarrassing could it get?

Luckily I didn't have to find out, because he picked up the box to move it like it was nothing. Stupid guy with strong arms. Then he got the other boxes, placed them all in a row next to the bags and went upstairs without another word. To be honest I was getting more than a little fed up with his little looks and smirks and raised eyebrows, which always make me feel like a little kid. I opened one of my boxes and grabbed a book as I continue to think about our virtually wordless exchange. I got the blanket off the couch and snuggled up in the comfy recliner to read.

Alice and Jasper got back around 8:30 and brought a few pizzas with them. We ate together, and Alice and I went to bed after Jasper left. I wanted to get to bed early as we would be up at 7. We had a jam packed day coming up: moving our stuff in, unpacking and orientation. Just the thought of it made me fall straight to sleep.

**_____________________________________College Life _____________________________________**

**BPOV**

Alice and I woke at 7 and quickly showered and changed. I headed off to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone while Alice started loading bags into the van. Emmett loaded the heavy boxes and then drove us to school. Alice and I happily dashed off to get our dorm assignments, returning quickly to the van where Emmett was waiting for us.

Emmett enlisted the help of one of his friends to help with getting our belongings up to the room. Everything was at least in the right room before I glanced at my watch, realizing that Alice and I had 35 minutes to get to orientation. Emmett gave each of us a hug before kicking us out of the van at the auditorium building. Chaos surrounded us as we walked in. I hadn't known what to expect, but people were everywhere. Existing students were vying for the newbies attention to get them to sign up for various organizations, fraternities, sororities and clubs. Others were frantically asking us to sign petitions. Alice and I looked at each other, linked arms and strode across the quad, embracing the chaos but never leaving each other's side.

As we walked through we gathered what seemed like hundreds of flyers and pamphlets, which we would go through later. Orientation and the campus tours were over fairly quickly, and at 3pm everyone was released to continue unpacking and to prepare for our first real day of college.

Returning to our room, we piled everything onto the two twin beds leaving floor space to maneuver. I took notes as Alice quickly made an initial list of some things we would need now that we knew what we had to work with. We then set to with unpacking as much as we could, pushing non-essential items under our respective beds in suitcases until we could resolve what Alice announced to be a 'major storage issue'.

When we were satisfied with our efforts in the room, we headed to the common area to find that someone had ordered pizza for everyone. Sitting with the other freshmen, I discovered over the course of a round of 20 questions just how lucky I was to be rooming with Alice – there were certainly some characters at college!

After making our beds, we tried in vain to find a home for the huge pink teddy bear. After concluding that it would be happiest back in Alice's room at home we headed to bed early. As we lay in the dark, we chatted about worries we had about our first day and promised each other that we would stick together and keep each other sane.

I woke at 8 and got ready for my classes which were to begin at 9. Waving goodbye to Alice, I let her know that I would be gone until about 6. The day proved interesting, and I met so many new people that I felt a little overwhelmed. My classes were mainly introductory so very little work was actually given out, but I was excited about what the coming semester would hold.

Returning to the dorm, I found Alice going through the pamphlets and flyers we got the day before. We sat cross legged on the floor and picked through the piles, identifying some of the things we could see ourselves being a part of. Unsurprisingly our choices were very different: I picked a couple of reading groups for authors I loved, whilst Alice joined the fashion club. As if to emphasize our differences, she debated joining a sorority – after I threw a cushion at her head and jokingly told her I would have to kick her out of the room, she decided she maybe wouldn't have time for that.

Alice and I didn't have any classes together, and my schedule was pretty hectic over the next week. Consequently we only saw each other back at the dorm, especially as she too was swamped with classes. I could tell she felt bad about not seeing Jasper, her brothers or Rosalie all week. As a result a friend date night was born, and we all agreed to meet up at the house each at Sunday at 6 so we could touch base.

The first Sunday Alice was cooking, which left me feeling more than a little nervous. I had only ever witnessed her making breakfast, and as much as I was growing to love the little pixie, that did leave something to be desired. I had worked all weekend, picking up shifts wherever I could. Emmett picked me up from work on Sunday, and when we walked into the house found Edward and Rosalie in the living room watching something on the TV. Alice and Jasper were together in the kitchen making Tacos.

I got waves and hello's from everyone as I headed to the bathroom to freshen up. I was still in my work uniform, which Alice could never understand – she didn't seem to realize that changing would simply mean more laundry which I didn't have time to do.

Jasper called us to dinner and our little group gathered around the table to really begin the evening. Conversations broke out around the table, but I noticed that Edward was unusually quiet. Shrugging off another of his unfathomable moods, I continued to tell everyone about my classes and ask about theirs. When dinner was done Emmett and Rosalie went to clean up the kitchen, and Edward excused himself to his room, while Alice and Jasper went up to her room to 'watch a movie'.

I settled in the lounge and kicked off my shoes as I pulled the blanked around me and relaxed into the sofa. I pulled out one of my English texts, relishing the opportunity to get ahead on my reading. About an hour later there was a knock at the front door and Edward came downstairs to answer it, opening the door to reveal a girl I had never met. Extraordinarily pretty, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, taking his hand as he led her upstairs. So that was what a booty call looked like I thought, as my self esteem plummeted another couple of notches whilst those on Edwards bedpost increased slightly.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable I returned to my book, struggling to concentrate as I waited for Alice to decide it was time to head back. Jasper had agreed to take us back to our dorm, and I closed the door behind me on the strange goings on.

That was pretty much the pattern for the next few weeks. Monday through Friday was classes, study, and study groups, with sleeping and eating seemingly optional. Saturday and Sunday were for work, and of course we continued tomeet each Sunday at the Cullens for dinner. Every Sunday Edward was quiet during dinner, and every Sunday at about the same time there would be a knock at the door. I could say one thing though, his booty calls were varied – I don't think the same girl walked through that door twice. The only common factor was that they were all beautiful, with an hour glass figure and full of confidence. I smiled wryly as I wondered whether he had a factory somewhere churning out these alarmingly similar women, they certainly seemed quite fake and plastic.

Edward was always courteous though, helping me to make dinner when it was my turn to cook, and I in turn tried not to let his escapades bother me. I only ever recognized one of the girls, who was a part of my study group. We exchanged hello's, but Edward started nuzzling the nook of her neck and wrapped his hands around her waist. She giggled and excused herself quickly, following Edward straight up the stairs. About 10 minutes later I decided I was done with waiting for Alice and went to find her. Hearing more than I ever needed to from Edwards room, I hustled Alice out of the house, muttering about needing to bleach my ears.

**________________________________________Christmas ___________________________________**

**EPOV**

Time passed quickly as we all settled into our routines, and before I knew it Thanksgiving had been and gone. It had been three months since school started and the familiarity of my weekly routine comforted me. Around school, lab time, hanging out with Jasper and Emmett, partying and the group dinners, the girl of the week on Sunday was a welcome distraction. I viewed it as an opportunity to release some of my tension and gear up for my week to start all over again. This wasn't always the case, as when Tiffany from Towson turned up I felt a distinct sense of unease when she greeted Bella directly. I quashed the feeling quickly and took control of the situation – after all she was here to meet my needs, not to chat with Bella.

Relations had calmed between Bella and I, and I did everything I could to be friendly towards her, even helping her cook dinner when it was our turn. I knew we only got paired together because we didn't have 'significant others', but it could be quite awkward at times.

Christmas break was upon us, and instead of going home Mom and Dad were coming here. We all pitched in to clean the house and I made sure to not make any plans that week. Mom and Dad arrived on Christmas Eve. We spent the day catching up and relaxing as a family, before mom disappeared to the kitchen to begin some early dinner preparations.

On Christmas Day we rose late and opened our presents together. As usual Alice had bought and wrapped all of my gift for the family, so it was interesting to see what I had bought them. By late afternoon dinner was ready and we sat together to enjoy the meal.

"Did Bella go home for the holidays Alice?" my mom asked looking around the table at Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and myself.

"Yep, she flew home to see Charlie. She's also going to collect her truck as she doesn't want to keep depending on Jasper and Emmett for rides." Alice said through a mouth full of pie.

"Oh that reminds me Edward, do you want us to get your Volvo to you?" asked my dad

"That would be great, thanks dad". Thus the scintillating dinner conversation continued.

Feeling festively full, we all settled into the living room to relax a bit and watch '_A Christmas Story'_. I hated that movie but it was a family tradition, so I sank into the sofa hoping for a two hour nap.

My hopes were shattered as Alice chirped up, "I almost forgot, here are Bella's gifts to you all. She asked me to pass them out since she couldn't be here" she said whilst passing out neatly wrapped presents. I looked in astonishment as Alice passed me a gift, especially as I wasn't sure whether Alice had bought her one on my behalf.

We opened our gift as my mother fussed "how is Bella adjusting to school and work here?" She always worried too much.

Alice replied, "She's doing pretty well. She works too much, as she doesn't like depending on her mom and dad. I think she is saving up for a new car though, because that truck isn't going to last much longer. Between work and study she's pretty jam packed."

"Maybe some of my kids could learn from her" mom smirked at us with a glint in her eye. She knew we all balanced study and our social lives, but had the advantage of not needing to work. We did all appreciate that fact though.

"Maybe mom" Alice replied, rolling her eyes "I think she's planning on a lighter workload next semester though, to try and get a better balance."

"Does she have a boyfriend or go out on dates?" mom continued her interrogation. I leant forward a bit, actually wanting to hear the answer to this. I knew she taunted me every Sunday with her cute work outfit and little hips swaying while she bopped around the house, but there were another six nights a week.

Alice shook her head in response, "She doesn't have a boyfriend. She does keep in touch with a friend, Jacob, from back home. There's a guy from the fraternity round the corner as well. They talk a lot online and on the phone but never really hang out cause she is so busy. She did tell me once that he asked her out."

"Well don't keep me in suspense Mary Alice. What did she do?" Geez, my mother and my sister were sitting here gossiping and giggling about Bella's love life, or lack thereof. I looked around and noticed I was the only one left in the room with them. Crap. I quickly I turned towards the TV as I continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Oh calm down mom I'm getting to it! She told him she was really busy and didn't have time for a boyfriend or dating right now. But she told me that although she thought he was cute and really nice there was just no chemistry there."

I stopped listening to them after that, and an hour or so later I headed up to bed. At least I knew Bella was OK, and not dating frat-boy. I paused on the stairs as I realized what I was thinking. Why did I care if she was OK? I didn't want her to get hurt, but OK – surely that would imply I actively cared about her well being? I decided the festive cheer had gone to my head as I continued up the stairs to bed.

A few days later I found myself in Alice and Bella's dorm room, hooking up the 32" plasma and DVD player which my parents had bought them for Christmas. Alice had let me in and then went off to hang out with some girl from down the hall.

It didn't take long to set it all up, and get the TV hung on the wall. My work done, I sat on Alice's bed to look around. You could definitely tell who had which side of the room. Alice's side was a bit messy and clothes all over the place while Bella's was neat and tidy - everything seemed to have a place. I saw some pictures on her wall next to her bed so I scooted over to take a look.

There was a picture collage of her and some Indian guy who looked about 22. He was real tall and built almost as big as Emmett. In all the pictures of them together she was in his arms somehow and they were hugging or he was kissing her on her cheek while she made a funny face. I noticed that in some of the pictures that the way he was gazing at her it looked like longing whilst she just looked happy. There were also some pictures of her with people I assumed were her mom, stepdad and dad. There were a few group shots of her pulling stupid faces with a bunch of other teenagers, who I assumed to be friends from high school. Another photo caught my eye and I moved to see it better. It looked like her prom photo. Bella looked, well, the only work for it was beautiful. She was wearing a stunning gown in a deep purple color, which clung to her curves in all the right places. Damn that girl was fine. Her cheeks were tinged with that adorable blush on her cheeks she looked so innocent and sweet.

I whirled around when there was a tap on my shoulder. Bella was standing in front of me, clearly fuming. Shit, I had been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't even heard her come in.

"May I help you with something Edward?"

I stuttered slightly "I was just here hooking up your and Alice's Christmas present from my parents." I pointed to the new entertainment center.

She looked round as her eyes widened. "Oh" she responded quietly. "Well, do you know where Alice is?"

"She's gone to see some girl down the hall. Tell her I said I'll see her Sunday." With that I took the empty boxes and headed back down to my car. I needed to escape her before I said something stupid, or completely lost the ability to think straight. As I drove home I didn't think too hard about why I had lost the ability to think, I was more focused on the picture I had been caught looking at.

Sunday came, but Bella didn't. Alice said that she was working late and was sorry she couldn't make it. Personally, I thought she was trying to ignore me.

The following Sunday rolled around, but there was still no Bella. I silently wondered whether she had simply been around to get free lifts to places.

By Sunday number three it was our turn to cook, and I was getting ready to order pizza and raise hell with Bella for ditching me. She arrived, a little late and looking very tired, but there nonetheless. We cooked in silence together and took the food to the table.

We sat down to eat dinner in our usual spots, conversation rolling around me as if Bella had never been away. I was thinking about what would be happening later tonight with Victoria, and after dinner I headed up to my room. I had just shut the door when I heard Rosalie and Bella in the hallway.

"Why haven't you been to dinner lately? We've missed you. If you keep working like this you're going to burn out."

"I'm sorry Rose, I wanted to be here. There were extra shifts available and I couldn't turn down the work. To be honest though, I've not missed the parade of women take the 'walk of shame' up to Edward's room." Walk of shame, was that really how she thought of it?

Rose laughed "I know sweetie, it can be a bit much, but it's just what Edward does."

"I know, and I don't think it would bother me so much if he seemed, erm, fulfilled? But every now and then I see a different side to him. I know somewhere underneath that arrogant exterior he's better than that. I see how happy you guys are, and I'm surprised he doesn't seem to value himself enough to pursue that happiness." Because monogamy is pointless, that's why. Why enjoy one when you can enjoy many, and I am fulfilled. My internal monologue trotted out the same justification it always had, but for a second I questioned it, before returning to the conversation outside my door.

"I've wondered the same thing myself. I think it's just how he deals with the all pressure he's under with med school and trying to live up to his grandfather's expectations. You're right, he's a good guy deep down, but he needs to work this out of his system. Try not to let it bother you, and don't forget the rest of us are here. You could always come earlier to hang out and leave after dinner if you don't want to be here when the girls come a-knocking."

It sounded like they were hugging now. I could hear Bella's voice "Thanks Rose, I'll try to make it here more often."

Rose replied "Besides Bella I know he likes you. The last couple of weeks he's been asking after you and this week the thought he may have to cook on his own. I see the way he looks at you. He cares about you and wants to protect both you and Alice from guys like him. Try to see past the arrogant armor he wears. He can be a great guy when he's not trying to hit on you."

"OK. Thanks Rose." I heard them hug and walk back downstairs.

I knew she was avoiding me. I felt kind of bad about listening in on their talk, but at least I had found out something new. I thought she was judging me, but it turns out I just make her feel uncomfortable. That was something I could tackle. I felt a pang of concern for Bella, and realized I would do everything I could to make her feel more comfortable. I had to admit I had kind of missed her these last couple of weeks.

I was dragged from my thoughts as I heard the front door open. Great. Just after Bella tells Rose how uncomfortable the walk of shame makes her feel, Victoria shows up. Perfect timing. Now she's just going to stay away even more.

As I moved to open my bedroom door and greet Victoria, I didn't recognize the feeling in my stomach, but it sure as hell wasn't a good one. I didn't want Bella to stay away.


	4. 4

**Opposites Attract Alternate Chapters**

**Chapter 4**

**-------------------------------------------------------– Death in the Family-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

The weather was rough and forecasters expected two to three feet of snow in the next couple of days. I was once again thankful I had collected my truck over Christmas as it currently looked like that two to three feet may fall in the next hour.

After my talk with Rosalie I had returned to our Sunday routine, and was on my way to the Cullen's on this stormy February night. I smiled as I thought of how much I looked forward to these nights now – Edward and I were far from close friends, but at the very least we got on, which had eased the whole group dynamic.

Suddenly my cellphone rang. I checked the caller ID and quickly answered.

"Hi Alice"

"Bella. Something horrible has happened." My heart sank as I heard these words and imagined the worst.

"What's happened Alice. Are you ok?" I asked, concern and worry sounding in my voice.

"My grandpa passed away this afternoon. I'm stuck at school with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie - Edward is all alone at the house. We took the car instead of the jeep and now we're snowed in. Mom is worried about telling Edward until someone is there with him. Can you get there?"

"Of course" I answered, not a doubt in my mind, "I'm almost there. Are you alright though? Do you want me to come get you guys first?" I asked, suddenly realizing that I didn't feel entirely comfortable about being alone with Edward.

"No no. We're gonna be stuck here a while. My mom is gonna call you before she calls Edward. Thank you so much Bella, I'll call you later. Please call me if he is too much to handle ok."

"OK Alice, no worries. I am so sorry about your grandpa. Please let me know if there is anything else I can do?"

"Will do. Thanks again Bella, I'll talk to you later" she ended the conversation.

What Alice had said suddenly sank in. Handle? What did she mean by handle? What was he going to do that I couldn't handle?

Suddenly my phone rang - Esme.

"Hi Esme, I just spoke with Alice. I am so sorry for your loss. I'm on the way to the house, is there anything I can do?"

"Oh, thank God. Bella, I can't tell Edward without someone being there. He was so close to my father, I don't know how he's going to cope with the news." A sob broke through at the end.

"Esme, I just arrived at the house. I'll be here with Edward. I'll pass the phone across when he answers the door."

"Thank you so much Bella. I can't tell you what this means to me."

"Don't worry Esme. Here he is." I said as Edward opened the door looking smug about something. I silently handed him the phone and walked into the hallway to take my snow boots and coat off. Edward headed for the living room and leaned against the wall connecting to the dining room.

I studied his face as I closed the front door behind me. I could hear Esme on the phone crying and talking to him. A look of terror and sadness washed over him, then suddenly he dropped the phone and sank to the floor. I ran over to him and picked up the phone because Esme was still crying on the other end.

"Esme, it's Bella. I'm here, don't worry. I'll take care of him for you."

Edward reached out and pulled me close, burying his head in my stomach and wrapping his arms around my waist. He clung on so tightly I could barely breathe. A loud sob was muffled by my sweatshirt as his body was wracked with grief.

Esme sounded frantic on the other end of the phone, "Please take care of my baby for me Bella."

"Don't worry Esme I'll do everything I can. Let me know if there is anything else that needs to be done."

We ended the call and I placed my phone on the bookshelf next to me. Time passed, and I began to gently rub his back and smooth his hair away from his face. I felt the wetness of his tears hit my skin through my sweater, and still we stayed in the same place.

My phone rang. Alice.

"Is he ok? What happened? Are you OK Bella?"

"Hi Alice, we're both OK. He's just crying right now, let me see if he wants to talk." I tapped him gently on the shoulder, telling him that Alice was on the phone, but he just hugged me tighter.

"Alice? I don't think he's ready to talk yet. I'll call you if anything changes. Make sure Jasper takes care of you, OK?"

"Thanks Bella. I know he is not your favorite person but I can't tell you how much I appreciate you doing this for me and my family."

Alice hung up. Suddenly Edward wrapped his arms around me, pressing me to his body, and carried me to the couch. He sat both of us down together, never breaking contact with me, and set me down on his lap. I knelt on the couch, straddling him whilst he continued to sob against me. Instinctively trying to give some comfort I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back gently. He slowly calmed, but never moved. I began to run my fingers gently through his hair, trying to calm him further. He loosened his arms around me and sat back a little, lifting his face up to meet my gaze.

In that moment my heart sank right out of my body. His eyes were red from crying, and there were tears still streaming down his blotchy cheeks. His lips were swollen from where he had been biting them. I reached behind me for the tissues I knew were on the coffee table and set them on the couch beside us. I scooted up a bit so that I was sitting on his knees.

Looking into his eyes I took a tissue and began to gently dry the tears from his face, my other hand held to his cheek. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes while I wiped away the evidence of his grief. Placing a tissue gently into his hand I tapped my nose and he blew his nose a few times with the tissues I kept handing him. I held his head in my hands as he closed his eyes again, noticing the crease that furrowed his brow in sadness.

In that moment, as I gazed upon his lashes made dark from his tears, I had the strangest urge to kiss his swollen lips. I caught myself inches from his face. I wiggled my knees a little get more comfortable, and he rested his hands on my hips drawing me close to him. He buried his face in my hair, resting his head in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his head and shoulders and simply held him.

His arms moved around me, pulling me tight to him and I felt my breasts press against his chest. I rubbed his back while he clung to me and his hot breath flowed through my hair and onto my collarbone, making me shiver. I felt goose bumps rising from my fingers up my arm to my shoulders. I shuddered a little as he began to gently stroke my sides with his hands. For a second I thought he was making a pass at me, then I heard him sobbing again into my neck. We stayed like that for a couple of hours.

**---------------------------------------------------------Death in the Family Part 2------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

We were still on the sofa, our bodies entangled. His arms had dropped to my hips again but he still held me tightly. I glanced at the clock on the DVD player and saw that it was almost 2am. Had we really been sitting here for that long?

I knew it would be best for both of us if we got some sleep so I slowly unhitched his hands from my hips. Moving gently I rose to my feet, and stood in front of him. His bloodshot green eyes met mine again, and my heart melted. His eyes held so much pain, hurt and fear, but above all he looked completely and utterly lost.

Taking his hand I led him upstairs to his bedroom. I drew his covers back and pushed him gently to sit on the edge of his bed. I untied his shoes and slipped them off slowly, placing them together next to his nightstand. As I moved him I noticed that there was no strength to his limbs. It was as if he was an empty shell.

Knowing that he was also wearing a T Shirt, I slowly lifted his sweater up, and he raised his arms to comply with my action as I tugged gently it over his head. I pushed his shoulders back so his head was lying on the pillow, and brought each of his legs up to rest on the bed. I pulled his covers over him and turned to leave.

As I began to walk away he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to him. His eyes looked at me questioningly; as if afraid I was leaving. He tugged on my arm and gestured for a hug. I gave him a hug, stroking my hand over his cheek causing him to lean into my touch again. Once again I began to leave but he seized my hand.

I knew I couldn't sleep in that bed with him - I would do almost anything to help him, but even as a favor to Alice and Esme I could not sleep in that bed. I spoke softly. "Edward, I can't sleep in your bed. Not knowing what has gone on there. I just can't be in that bed with you." As I looked into his questioning eyes, so lost in his own overwhelming emotions, I struggled to reconcile the person he was now, with the person he had been ever since we had first met.

He released my hand and I walked towards the door. I turned as I heard him get up, to find him standing behind me with his pillow in his hand. It seemed as if he was going to follow me to bed, which I thought I could deal with as long as it wasn't in his room. Walking back into the hallway I realized I needed to use the bathroom…. Damnit, how was this going to work! I walked towards the bathroom, went inside and he stopped at the door – I turned to find him just standing there still holding his pillow. I held up my finger indicating for him to not move, he nodded as I shut the door.

After peeing I washed my hands, flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth with some mouth wash. I felt a lot better now. My sweatshirt was still wet from his tears, so I removed it, revealing the vest top I had thrown on underneath. I walked out of the bathroom, and found Edward standing in exactly the same spot, apparently no having moved a muscle.

I took his hand, led him into the bathroom and gestured at the toilet before closing the door behind me as I left. I heard him wash his hands and brush his teeth, then the door opened slowly and he looked down at me questioningly. It seemed he was expecting me to know every move he had to make.

My only thought was of my overwhelming fatigue. It seemed I was going to have to share a bed with Edward – not something I was particularly looking forward to. At least he wasn't in an appropriate state to take any advantage of the situation. If anything I could probably take advantage of him right now. Willing Alice to walk through the door and save me, I walked to the guest bedroom, with him following me, still clutching his pillow. Glancing out of the window I noticed that it was still snowing heavily. I just could make out the outline of my truck against the snow.

Walking to the bed I pulled the covers down and gently turned Edward around so that he faced the wall. I quickly changed into some of my clothes which I had found in the drawer from my last stay, and after folding the days clothes into a neat pile realized I had left my cellphone downstairs. I ran quickly downstairs to grab it and seeing his, I picked that up too. Running back up the stairs, I ran straight into something that knocked the breath out of me. Looking up I saw Edward, and realized that I had run straight into him. OUCH – I had fallen to the hardwood floor with quite a thump.

Before I had a chance to get up he bent down and scooped me into his arms, taking me to the guest room and gently placing me on the bed. He slowly walked to the other side and got in, pulling the covers up a little over his body. He rolled onto his side, and gazing into my eyes the whole time, reached out and pulled me close to him. Ever since he had picked me up and brought me to the room it felt like I had lost all control of my limbs. In a moment of clarity I reached over and placed both of our cell phones onto the nightstand. He pulled me close to him again, and as my body relaxed into the bed I decided that as long as I could sleep, I didn't care how close he wanted to be.

Edward scooted down in the bed and lay his head on my chest, facing away from me. He brought his hand up and interlocked his fingers with mine. His touch left my skin tingling, and I focused on controlling the thoughts rushing through my head. After listening for his breathing to even into the soft pattern of sleep, I gave in myself and fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up to a phone ringing, and reached over to grab it, checking out the time as I answered.

"Hi Alice" I said groggily. I was still exhausted.

"Hi Bella, how is everything there? Is Edward ok?"

"We're fine" I replied rubbing sleep from my eyes. "He's asleep right now, and he hasn't spoken a word since your mom told him."

"Oh no. He has taken it worse than I thought."

"How is the weather out? Are you guys able to make it back to the house yet?"

"No, unfortunately that's part of the reason I'm calling. We're going to be stuck here for at least a couple of days. Do you mind if Rosalie crashes on your bed?"

"No that's fine. When do you think the roads will be OK to drive on?"

"I am not sure. I've been watching the news, half the state has declared an emergency. Medical personnel are being shuttled around to emergencies in Hummers, but other than that they are asking people to stay inside. School is cancelled until further notice, and a lot of stores haven't even opened."

I yawned as Alice finished filling me in "Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to wake you! I'll get off the phone now. Call me later when you've both woken. Thanks again Bella I appreciate your help so much."

"OK, thanks Alice. I'll talk to you later." I yawned again as I disconnected the phone, glancing down to see if the call had woken Edward up. He didn't seem to have noticed.

I realized I had spoken too soon as he scooted further on top of me so that his body lay on top of mine. He was a dead weight as I tried to wriggle out from under him, but all I accomplished was his body ending up between my legs as his head remained pressed to my chest. Signing in frustration, I suddenly realized our compromising position as I felt his chest rise and fall in the familiar pattern of sleep. He nuzzled into my stomach now and I felt an unfamiliar jolt run through my body. He was inches away from my breasts, and I started to feel a dull ache in my lower stomach. I knew that ache would not be satisfied, and I needed to stop this somehow.

Realizing how ineffective my efforts at escape had been, I tried an alternative tactic. Resting my right hand on his arm, I moved my thumb in a circular motion to sooth him back to sleep as I ran my fingers through his hair. He stopped moving, seemingly settling back into a deep sleep, as I swiftly followed.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------Breakfast-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

I arched my hips to meet his thrusts as he pounded into me. I was so close to my climax, and could feel the ache rising as my body clenched with each thrust, trying to draw him deeper and deeper into me as I moaned with pleasure.

My eyes flashed open, and I realized that Edward was still sleeping, snoring gently as he lay on top of me. It had felt so unbelievably real, and I could feel my heart pounding as my body confirmed just how real it had felt. Great, my first erotic dream, and it's about player extraordinaire, Edward Cullen.

I whispered softly to see if he was really sleeping. His only response was to move his hand up to my breast and languidly trace his fingers across my nipple. I arched my back a bit to nudge him in the hope that he would wake up and stop, but that only succeeded in getting him to gently thrust his hips between my legs. The feeling was so amazing I didn't think I ever wanted him to stop.

He started to stir a little, nuzzling into stomach whilst lifting my shirt up. He softly kissed my belly whilst continuing to caress my breast.

Did I really want this?

Was I ready for this?

No. I was absolutely not ready for this. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet but the way he touched me was irresistible and a soft moan escaped my lips as my body arched. His eyes snapped open at the sound and before I knew what was happening he had jumped off the bed and was standing at the door, looking petrified and running his hand through his bed hair.

Oh shit. What just happened? I should have just put a stop to it and woke him up. Crap. Stupid Bella.

I looked up as his voice came from across the room.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry. Oh God I'm sorry." He babbled through his tears.

Wait. Why was he apologizing so much, and why was he crying? What if he had realized what he was doing – was I so terrible that I brought him, to tears? Was I not pretty enough for him? I could feel the anger and rejection burning inside of me as I thought over his words. Damnit I may not be one of his booty calls, but I certainly wasn't going to accept that I was so undesirable I would bring a guy to tears. I may have some self confidence issues, but really? Tears? Hold on a second, was I really comparing myself to one of his booty calls?

I moved from the bed and walked across the room to comfort him – his tears had descended into the sobs that wracked his body yesterday. I pushed my hurt feelings away and felt the rage begin to subside. Wrapping my arms around him I pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back to soothe him. I realized I didn't want him to feel as bad as he did last night ever again.

"Edward" I said softly, causing him to open his eyes and gaze down at me. "It's OK, don't worry. You we were asleep and neither of us knew what we were doing." His gaze softened a little at my words "I'm not mad. It's OK. Please Edward, just stop apologizing."

His tears subsided as he returned my hug, wrapping his arms gently around my small frame and tipping my head up to meet his eyes again. "Are you sure? I really didn't mean to do that. I wouldn't ever treat you like that. Please don't tell my sister, she'll never forgive me."

"Edward, trust me. I don't want to tell her either. It's not as if it was all one sided - I was responding to you after all." He looked at me questioningly and I immediately felt the blush rise from my neck and overtake my cheeks. Did I just admit to him that I wanted him?

Bella, think, there has to be a get out of this ridiculously uncomfortable situation. Suddenly my stomach rumbled. Food – Yes! We needed some breakfast.

I extracted myself from his hug. "I'm going to go downstairs and make some breakfast for us" his face registered shock and confusion.

He reached out, pulling me close against him again in another hug. For a second I thought he was breaking down again. Suddenly I heard his voice as he whispered into my hair.

"Thank you for being with me last night when I needed you. I know you don't like me but I am so grateful for what you did." I leaned back from the hug and cupped his cheeks in my hands and stared him in the eyes.

"Edward, I never said I didn't like you. I just don't understand or want to witness the torture you put yourself through." I sighed and dropped my head. I hated that I sounded as if I was judging him, and knew it was not an appropriate time for this conversation while he's in so much pain. I couldn't allow him to think that I hated him though.

"Bella, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. You've not done anything to deserve what I've said or done. I'm just…..well I'm not sure what I am. I was wondering whether you could forgive me for so much more than this morning. I would like it if we could be friends." He finished with a wry smile and ran his hand through his hair again.

I chuckled as I replied, "we should have been friends earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw your books and CD collection in your room last night. We have very similar tastes – it would be nice to be able to have someone to talk to who actually know what they're talking about. Of course, only if you want to?" I trailed off at the end.

He smiled that crooked smile that I used to mistake for a smirk. It was adorable the way the corner of his mouth rose up to a little curl against his cheek. My heart fluttered in my chest and I found myself moving closer to him. He met me halfway, and his head tipped down to meet my upturned face. My heart pounded wildly in my chest and our lips slowly drifted together in the lightest of touches. Suddenly realizing what we were doing I pulled away quickly and ran downstairs. I hurtled into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. I realized whilst getting the pans out that no amount of distraction was going to make me forget the briefest of kisses we had shared. I was breathing far too heavily, my hands were shaking too much and my knees were too weak to allow me to do that.

**EPOV**

Her breast felt perfect as my fingers danced across it. I felt her move underneath me and I began thrusting into her, enjoying the tight sensation against me, giving her everything I had. Her beautiful scent drove me wild, turning me on so much I had to taste her. I began slowly kissing her soft silky skin, nuzzling her warm body, and I ran my hand over her breast again. If I could remember her name I would definitely keep her around longer than a week. I heard her throaty moan………. And then I woke up.

Reality crashed down on me. I knew this girl. Fuck. How did I do that to Bella? I leapt across the room leaving her on the bed with frustration and shock written across her face. What have I done? I took advantage of this sweet innocent girl. Not only that but she had only been around to look after me when I needed someone most. How could I have been such an ass?

Another reality slammed into my mind. My grandfather and best friend was gone forever. My sister and mother were going to kill me for taking advantage of Bella. My grandfather was the person I would have turned to over this…. He was the only person who understood me, and accepted me without making any judgments. I felt tears begin to roll down my cheeks again as I thought of what I had lost. My mentor, my guide and my confidante, all gone in my grandfathers passing.

Realizing Bella was still on the bed, I spoke as the sobs began to course through my body.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry. Oh God I'm sorry."

She looked at me as her eyes conveyed her hate and fear. What had I done? My legs felt as if they were locked in position. I couldn't move to escape or to comfort her. It was probably for the best – I didn't have a clue what was the right thing to do. I watched her as she moved, then closed my eyes as I imagined the wrath she was about to unleash upon me.

Confusion darted across my mind as she reached out to hug me, rubbing my back in a way that instantly calmed me. If I was honest with myself, just having her in my arms was enough to calm me.

"Edward" her voice was gentle. I opened my eyes and met her gaze.

"It's OK, don't worry. You we were asleep and neither of us knew what we were doing." Her chocolate eyes met my gaze resolutely. "I'm not mad. It's OK. Please Edward, just stop apologizing."

I wrapped my arms around her slender frame, wondering whether she was just trying to make me feel better. "Are you sure? I really didn't mean to do that. I wouldn't ever treat you like that. Please don't tell my sister, she'll never forgive me."

"Edward, trust me. I don't want to tell her either. It's not as if it was all one sided - I was responding to you after all." I looked at her questioningly, wondering if she meant it. Her cheeks flushed as she smiled up at me. If she meant it should I have kept going? No, that would have been a mistake. Her first time shouldn't be with someone like me.

Her stomach growled as she stepped away from me. "I'm going to go downstairs and make some breakfast for us" she said, clearly trying to change the subject and get away from me. I suddenly realized I didn't want to let her go. I needed to be close to her right now. I needed her to hold me.

I reached out and pulled her close against me and whispered in her hair.

"Thank you for being with me last night when I needed you. I know you don't like me but I am so grateful for what you did." She returned my hug then leaned back to meet my gaze again, cupping my face in her hands.

"Edward, I never said I didn't like you. I just don't understand or want to witness the torture you put yourself through." She sighed and dropped her head. I didn't understand, why did she think I was torturing myself? All I was doing was having fun, enjoying life. Her words made me realize just how innocent she was, and I felt even worse about my actions when she first came to the house. Her sadness made me see I wanted her to be happy. I didn't want to see her sad ever again.

"Bella, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. You've not done anything to deserve what I've said or done. I'm just…..well I'm not sure what I am. I was wondering whether you could forgive me for so much more than this morning. I would like it if we could be friends."

She laughed lightly, replying, "we should have been friends earlier." Well that surprised me. I had almost expected an outright rejection. Hell, I _deserved _an outright rejection.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw your books and CD collection in your room last night. We have very similar tastes – it would be nice to be able to have someone to talk to who actually know what they're talking about. Of course, only if you want to?" Of course I wanted to. Maybe Bella and I had enough in common to build a friendship. It would be weird – the only girl I've ever been friends with was my sister.

She looked up at me as her cheeks flushed again, and she moved closer to me as I felt my lips tug up into another smile. I felt my body move towards her and my face dipped to meet her eyes, searching for mine. I leant forward and grazed my lips across hers gently. They felt like the softest silk, warm and soft. The kiss was over before it began, and Bella had dashed away from my embrace. At least I knew where she had gone I smiled to myself, hearing cupboards and pans banging from the kitchen.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------Snowed In-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

Just as breakfast was ready, Edward came downstairs from his shower. I had spent my time cooking trying to decide whether to mention what happened this morning. After careful consideration I had decided that some things were best left. I just hoped he wouldn't mention it, and that we could pretend it hadn't happened. I watched him as he slid onto one of the barstools, noticing how he seemed to be over the worst of his shock from last night. Although I knew it would take him a lot longer to recover from his loss, I was relieved to see that he seemed to be more emotionally stable than last night.

I fixed him a plate of food and set it in front of him.

"Coffee or juice?" I asked

"Juice is fine thanks." He replied, almost shy. He didn't look like the confident, and slightly smug Edward I was used to. "Thanks for making breakfast Bella it's really good." He inhaled his food like a starved Emmett.

I sat to join him with my plate of food. "I need to get to my truck to get some school books and my overnight bag. Do you know where the shovel is?"

"Don't worry, I'll do it as soon as I'm done here. I should probably do the steps and sidewalk as well." He seemed to be back to normal now, and strangely I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. I was nervous and scared of being around a coherent Edward.

I moved to tidy away the dishes. "Call your mom and sister before you head out. They're probably worried about you. I think your phone's on the nightstand in the guestroom."

"In _your_ room you mean." He said with a smile. What did he mean _my _room? I decided to ignore that comment, before I said something that would really embarrass me.

He headed upstairs as I cleaned up the dishes and the counter. I went to get dressed, then grabbed my keys to head outside. It was like a winter wonderland outside, everything was cloaked in snow making even the driveway look beautiful. I stepped into the snow and got a shock as I sank up to my thigh – a full body snow suit was something I had never considered to be a requirement before, but I was rethinking that.

Edward came out of the front door carrying two shovels, an ice scraper and a broom. He was bundled up ready for the weather, with a smile on his face.

"Bella, Bella, Bella where are you?" he sang "I can't find you, helloooooooooooo, Bella, where did you disappear to?"

"Edward you're just too funny." I smiled to show him the joke in my words. "Now throw me a shovel please so I can get to my car."

He was laughing at me now as he tossed me a shovel and I began to dig myself out of the snow. He worked on shoveling the steps whilst I made my way to my truck. We worked in a companionable silence, enjoying the cold wind against our cheeks, particularly as we were working so hard to clear the snow. The wind snapped my hair across my face and I sneezed violently.

"Bless you"

"Thank you Edward."

"No problem Bella."

"You know baby it's cold outside." He laughed with me as I realized this morning really hadn't affected out fledgling friendship. I picked up the song immediately , enjoying the relaxed camaraderie we had slipped into.

**Bella** and _Edward_

"**I really can't stay" **

"_Baby its cold outside"_

"**I've got to go away" **

"_Baby its cold outside"_

"**This evening has been" **

"_Been hoping that you'd drop in"_

"**So very nice" **

"_I'll hold your hands they're cold as ice"_

"**My mother will start to worry" **

"_Beautiful, what's your hurry"_

"**My father will be pacing the floor" **

"_Listen to the fireplace roar"_

"**So really I'd better scurry" **

"_Beautiful, please don't hurry"_

"**Well, maybe just one drink more"**

"_Put some records on while I pour"_

"**The neighbors might think"**

"_Baby, it's bad out there"_

"**Say, what's in this drink" **

"_No cabs to be had out there"_

"**I wish I knew how" **

"_Your eyes are like starlight now"_

"**To break the spell "**

"_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"_

"**I ought to say no, no, no, sir" **

"_Mind if I move a little closer"_

"**At least I'm gonna say that I tried"**

"_What's the use in hurting my pride"_

"**I really can't stay" **

"_Baby don't hold out"_

"**Baby it's cold outside"**

We sang into our shovel handles, laughing and smiling at each other throughout the song. We danced and jumped around in the snow, acting like kids. There were no inhibitions or fear holding me back , I just enjoyed the moment and had fun.

We started to throw snowballs at each other, laughing at each other when we each got direct shots. We continued to play around in the snow, ending up next to each other by my truck. I smiled up to him noticing that his cheeks were flushed with the cold, and his nose was red. In that moment, I realized how heartstoppingly beautiful he was, and my heart began to pound in my chest and my knees became weak. I looked into his eyes, and suddenly his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me up towards his chest. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to steady myself.

Our faces were inches apart when we were interrupted by a familiar male voice.

"Hey Bella is that you?" Mike asked from the sidewalk behind us. Edward released me and returned to snow shoveling.

"Oh, hi Mike" I struggled to keep my voice even, "how have you been? I forgot that you live around the corner. Whats up?"

"Nothing much. My brothers and I have been helping people in the neighborhood to dig out their cars and shovel their drives. You know, the whole help the community thing is big at my fraternity." He said raising his shovel triumphantly.

"That's really, erm, sweet of you guys to do that. I am sure the people really appreciate it." My mind was wondering back to what Mike had interrupted.

"Well, if you want to stop by later you're more than welcome. We're having chili, grilled cheese and hot cocoa. Bring our friends too if you want."

**EPOV**

What the fuck is frat-boy doing out here. Seriously, that guy is everywhere. Did he not see us about to kiss? Was it not obvious? I couldn't believe the nerve of him standing right in front of me and basically asking her out.

"Thanks Mike, but I don't think we'll be able to make it. By the way did you ever find True Blood to download?" I struggled not to laugh, no chili booty for frat-boy! Hold on, was she continuing the conversation?

"No, I couldn't find it." Ha!

"I think I've got a copy at my dorm. If you want I can drop it off when the snow's gone and I can get back to my dorm." Bella, really, are you into him? Please say no.

"That sounds good. Maybe we could meet for some coffee or something?" The guy is relentless. She's already said no to the chilli, does he really want to embarrass himself or did he just like to be tortured? Come on Bella, say no, say no, say no, I chanted in my head as I finished digging her truck out.

"Yeah, that's sounds good Mike. I'll text you next week."

"No problem, I'll see you next week then." He turned to leave. Ha! I win! Oh wait, she agreed to coffee next week. Nevermind, that's next week, I have her now, so I win this round.

We returned to shoveling the snow in silence. When we had finished the drive she grabbed her stuff from her truck and we headed inside. We stripped inside the door, placing our snowy clothes on the towel near the door. I heard Bella heading up the stairs, and looked up to see her in a t-shirt and boy shorts, shivering and clutching her bag in her hand. Her little legs were pink from getting wet and cold through her jean. Her legs were more shapely and defined than I had imagined them, and she had curves in all the right places. Damn, she was sexy as hell. My mind drifted to the soft feeling as I slept on her stomach, but I moved to head upstairs in an effort to drag my mind out of the gutter. I had to stop thinking like that.

I ran upstairs to my room and pulled on some sweatpants, a sweatshirt and a pair of slippers that my mom had insisted I keep. When I came down Bella had a pot going on the stove and something in the oven. It smelled wonderful.

"Whatcha making? You gonna share?" I asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to tease her. I was enjoying the easy going banter we had been exchanging this morning in the snow, and hoped it would continue.

"No Edward. I'm cooking your food in your house and I'm not going to share a bit of it with you." Oh, she's getting feisty. " It's tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Do you want cocoa, tea or coffee?"

"Cocoa please, with whipped cream, marshmallows and a cherry on top." I responded with a cheeky grin.

"Well, I can handle the whipped cream and marshmallows, but as far as the cherry I'm sorry but you can't have that. I'm saving that for the moment." Was little Bella Swan making a dirty joke at my expense? I burst out laughing, and she joined me.

Bella finished up with lunch, and we took our food and drinks to the living room. I found a blanket in the linen closet and we sat down to a carpet picnic and watched a DVD, chatting throughout the film.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------Snowed In-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

As the film progressed our companionable silences became longer and longer, and by the time the DVD finished I knew he had fallen asleep. I quietly took the dishes to the kitchen, and cleaned and tidied them away before returning to the lounge. I found Edward curled up on the floor, sleeping soundly. I struggled to prevent a smile crossing my face as I noticed how adorable he was. I knelt down to him and stroked his cheek with my thumb trying to gently awaken him.

"Edward, wake up, you need to get to bed. Wake up." I said softly as he began to stir. His eyes opened slowly, and he sat up suddenly as he realized where he was.

"Sorry Bella, I must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah, you definitely fell asleep." I chuckled, holding out my hand to help him up from the hardwood.

No sooner had he stood up than he pulled us both down onto the sofa. We lay face to face and I could feel the entire length of his body under me. He gently wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him as I lay my head on his chest. I wrapped my arms around his torso, bringing my hands up to rest on his shoulder blades. I felt him push against the bottom arm of the sofa, as he moved his body up to rest his head on the cushions at the other end. He dipped his head and buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply. In that moment I felt more comfortable and safe than I think I ever had. The house could have fallen down around me and I don't think I would have noticed.

Edward pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa, wrapping it around us both before his arms encircled me once again. His hand moved to gently smooth my hair away from my face, then he softly ran his fingers through my hair. The slow, thoughtful cadence was so soothing, and I felt my eyes begin to close in relaxation. I turned my head into his chest and breathed in his scent, and I felt an involuntary shiver run down my spine.

I slowly moved my head up to meet his eyes, moving my hands to his chest to lift my upper body slightly. He looked down at me, tilting his head enquiringly. I felt a shock pass through my body again as we lay in each other's arms, looking at one another for what seemed like forever. I felt the blush rise in my cheeks as I realized how intimate this was. I knew we hadn't done anything, but there was something about the way, with our eyes locked together, I felt like he was seeing a part of me that no-one ever had.

He smiled gently at me and softly kissed each of my cheeks which only became an even deeper shade of red.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"I'm not really sure. You?" I replied in the same tone. It was almost as if we were both afraid to break the spell.

"No fair, I asked you first."

I felt awkward as I explained, "your eyes are lighter when you are calm and relaxed and darker when you are upset or mad."

"Is that so?" he replied, still not breaking our locked gaze.

I nodded in response, before he tightened his grip on my waist and lifted me slightly further up his body. His face turned a little, so that he was resting his cheek on mine. In that moment, I felt my body react of its own accord, leaning into the crook of his neck, pressing my face against the warmth I found there. I felt a burning start in my chest and travel down my body as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed my body closer into him. A moan slipped through his lips against my neck as his hands roamed across my back. I pulled back so that our faces were side by side and I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

"_**They just wanna, they just wanna**_

_**Girls just wanna have fun"**_

The noise blared from the cell phone in my pocket, breaking the moment we had both struggled to preserve. I felt the blush rise across my cheeks as I groaned and leapt to the other end of the couch and I answered the phone.

I heard Alice telling Emmett to shut up, and then my breathy voice betray me as I spoke.

"Hey Alice?"

"Hey Bella" she chirped, clearly having taken charge of Emmett. "How is everything over there?"

I wondered how to answer that, and settled for a diplomatic "Erm, fine?"

"Great, I'm pleased you and Edward haven't killed each other. I just wanted to let you know that the storm is pretty much over and we should be able to get to you guys by noon."

I sighed, realizing that it was part in relief and part in regret.

Alice continued "The funeral is going to be in three days. My mom has bought plane tickets for us all, including you. It would mean a lot to all of us if you would come with us. Do you think you will be able to get the time off work?"

"Alice, are you sure you need me there" I responded awkwardly, "It's really just a family thing"

"Bella, my parents know as well as I do. You are family." I smiled at her response and confirmed that I would be there.

"Thank you so much" Alice replied. "And my mom sends her thanks for looking after Edward. Even though I'm the youngest, he has always been her baby. You need to know how much we all appreciate your help". Her usually cheery voice grew serious. The sparkle was back in her voice however as we confirmed our plans for tomorrow and said goodbye. I heard the others shouting in the background as I ended the call.

I turned to Edward and filled him in on the other side of the conversation. He nodded, confirming his understanding, and then turned to walk upstairs.

I remained in the lounge, feeling a mix of emotions that I couldn't get an anchor on. I couldn't believe how close we came to kissing. The Edward I had seen today was not the Edward I had come to know and dislike. Maybe I got the wrong impression of him before.

Curling my feet underneath, I realized that there was no maybe about it. I had definitely gotten the right impression of him. All those girls, I couldn't possibly be wrong. He was a womanizer and I was NOT going to be dazzled by those green eyes and that adorable hair. Settling back into the sofa, I was adamant. I was not going to let myself be dazzled by Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

I returned downstairs after releasing some stress which had built up after my close encounter with Bella. I knew it was wrong that we had almost kissed, but she just looked so ….. inviting, tempting, beautiful? I wasn't sure of the right word, all I knew was that I was left most unsatisfied after enjoying some of my own company, and that had _never _happened before. Walking into the lounge I ran my hand through my hair as I asked Bella what she wanted to do to pass the day.

We dug out a deck of cards and a scrabble game. We alternated games throughout the afternoon, and when we got bored I tried to teach her how to play madden football on the Wii. As amusing as it was, Bella became increasingly frustrated as she couldn't get to grips with the game, so we headed to the basement to play pool and darts. I didn't realize just how much I had taken my life in my hands as she almost took my eye out with a dart and knocked me over the head with one of the cues.

Standing well back, I let her go at it. She was adorable when she was clumsy. She blushed a vibrant shade of red when she knew she had done something klutzy. When she called a truce with the pool table and the dart board we settled on the basement sofa together to watch a DVD. As Bella grew cold I got the blanket from upstairs, and felt a sense of calm wash over me again as she snuggled into my chest.

I felt her breathing become steady and shallow, and every so often she would nuzzle into my chest and make a little sound of what I hoped was contentment. I could feel the spot where her hand was rested on top of my shirt and the heat from her cheek resting on my shoulder.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I maneuvered around Bella to reach it. I silenced it when I saw it was Jessica, then rested it on the arm of the sofa as I closed my eyes to rest with Bella. Just as I was relaxing into her my phone buzzed with a text message.

_**Edward, I'm on my way over. I need you to fuck me. **_

I cursed under my breath as I quickly typed a response. There was no was she could come here. She would ruin everything.

_**Not now Jess. I'm dealing with a death in the family. I'm not in the mood for anything.**_

I hoped that that would keep her away. Bella stretched up against me, waking as my phone buzzed again next to us.

She looked up at me through her lashes, her eyes heavy with sleep.

"Hi" she murmured.

"Hi" I replied, looking down at her beautiful eyes. "You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Are you hungry?"

She met my gaze, "Maybe something light? How about you?" she asked standing up and stretching. As she arched her back her shirt lifted ever so slightly, exposing the creamy white skin of her flat stomach. My body tensed and my cock twitched. Was that all it took from her?

"How about a salad and some soup?" I asked meeting her eyes again as I felt hers upon me.

"Sounds good. I'll go and get it started." she replied.

"Great, I'll be out in a minute." I said as she headed for the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone I checked my text message.

_**Come on Edward I'm horny. Just 15 minutes. I need your cock in me now.**_

Seriously? What was the matter with her? I had said I had a death in the family and she didn't even ask who it was or if I was ok? I decided the easiest way to cut this off was to just call her.

I didn't even wait for her to say hello. "Jess, do not come over. This is not happening right now." I told her.

I had to hold the phone away from my ear as she screeched, "Are you fucking kidding me Edward? Someone dies and so you stop fucking. I have always been there when you needed some ass. Stop being so fucking …..aaaaarrrrgh" she trailed off in frustration.

"Jess, not now OK." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration

"Fuck you Edward Cullen. Fuck you and your womanizing ass" she shrieked before hanging up on me.

I snapped my phone shut, and then reopened it. I flicked through my messages and deleted any from Jessica, and removed her name and number from my contacts. Satisfied that I had gotten rid of her for the moment, I walked into the kitchen and saw Bella's curvy hips moving as she danced around the kitchen preparing our food. When she noticed me she returned my smile, and removed her earphones.

I knew that she loved her music almost as much as I did, so gestured for her to return to listening and dancing as I settled onto the barstool to await my food. This was our little routine, and I found it comforting. With everything else that was going on, it felt comfortable to just relax and enjoy some time with Bella.

After we ate I cleared the kitchen as Bella started some laundry and cleaned the bathroom. In that moment I realized how much we were like an old married couple. An image of Bella and I, old and grey but still enjoying life, flashed into my mind. I chuckled to myself as I wondered whether it could ever be true, whether she would ever be mine, and if she was, would she put up with me until we were old and grey. In that moment it hit me that there was something definitely different about Bella. Without noticing it, my mind had envisioned her as a future rather than a fuck.

Snapping myself out of my reverie, I remembered that my friends and family would be arriving tomorrow. They knew how close my grandfather and I had been, and that I always kept my emotions to myself. They would be waiting for me to break down and I needed to be ready for their stares and whispers of worry. I know they cared about me but I couldn't deal with them hovering over me all the time. I smiled again as I thought of how Bella knew how to take care of me. Somehow it seemed to be instinctive to her – she just let me be, didn't hover or ask questions but was always there to hold me.

When the house was cleaned, we showered and changed into our pajamas. I found her downstairs cuddled up in a blanket on the recliner. Her little socked foot bounced in time with the music she was listening to as she read. I sat on the sofa with my laptop and emailed my professor and my tutors to advise them of my absence. Turning off the computer, I stretched out my arms and legs and a yawn escaped me as I realized how tired I was. I walked over to Bella and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up questioningly and smiled at me. I indicated that I was going to bed and she nodded before returning to her book. As I walked to the stairs I noticed how adorable she was when she was engrossed in a fictional world.

I tossed and turned for about an hour. About 15 minutes after I had gone to bed I had seen the shadows of Bella's feet cross my door as she turned off the hall light and went to bed. I had spent the last 45 minutes alternating between counting sheep and staring at the ceiling. I wanted to sleep but I couldn't. I wondered if Bella was up, and decided to investigate.

I walked down the hall to her door and stopped outside to listen. Hearing her talking softly I tapped gently on the door so as not to startle her. There was no answer so I pushed the door open slowly and walked in. She certainly looked like she was sleeping, and I walked quietly over to her bed. She was peacefully sleeping and her breathing was steady. I watched her sleep for a second before nearly falling off the bed as she spoke.

"Edward come here", she murmured. I recovered my composure and noticed that she still _looked _as if she were asleep.

The next sound I heard wasn't so much speaking as a low throaty moan. Her body moved on the bed, and I suddenly wondered whether she was dreaming about me. I moved a little further away from her – I felt like I was intruding, but simultaneously wanted so badly to know where this was going.

"Yes, oh god Edward, don't stop." Her hands moved and clenched at thin air as if she were trying to grasp at something or someone.

Her voice continued, "Oh god, it feels so good, keep going". The urgency was clear in her voice which was laced with lust. My body responded to her tone as I realized how much I wanted her dream to become our reality.

I had to wake her up. Even I knew this was wrong. I rested myself next to her and stroked her face calling her name.

"Bella honey, wake up. Are you ok?" I said while rubbing her cheek with my thumb.

Her eyes flew open and she was clearly startled as she looked up at me. Confusion flashed across her eyes as she tried to figure out whether she was dreaming or not.

"Edward?" she asked looking questioningly into my eyes for some assurance.

"I'm right here. Are you alright?" I asked looking into her chocolate eyes that were burning with passion and lust.

"I-I don't know are you sure you're really here?" she asked me. I barely concealed my chuckled as I replied that I definitely was. My hand cupped her cheek as I ran my thumb across the soft skin of her face.

Suddenly she moved and pulled me into a hug as we lay side by side. Her head rested on my chest and my arm wrapped around her, pulling her little body close to mine. She responded by lifting her leg up and placing it over mine, and tucking her toes under my ankle. It felt so right to be lying here together, our bodies intertwined.

"Edward?" she said into my chest.

"Yes Bella?" I replied, wondering what was on her mind. She lifted her head and rested her chin on my chest, looking up to my eyes.

"Will you stay in here with me?" she whispered.

"Of course" I replied pulling her close to me once again.

"Thank you" she mumbled before setting her head back on my chest. My fingers danced across her back, as my other hand reached to smooth the hair from her face. She reached up and ran her fingers through my hair, before settling at the nape of my neck and absently twirling the strands through her fingers.

I felt uncertain as I noticed how my own body reacted to her touch, but in spite of that, pulled her tight to me.

**------------------------------------------------------------------Snowball Fight--------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV**

I woke up with Bella wrapped in my arms, and smiled as I realized how right it felt. I was somewhat honored that she was comfortable enough with me to sleep in the same bed.

Looking across at the clock I noticed that we had just 3 hours until my family arrived – I needed to wake Bella so that we could have some time together before they descended upon us. I stroked my fingers gently up and down her back and she slowly began to stretch the sleep out of her little body.

Glancing up at me she smiled, and then confusion spread across her face. Startled to realize her position, she tumbled from the bed faster than I could react, ending up on the floor.

"Are you ok down there?" I asked leaning over the edge of the bed, concern lacing my voice as my eyes no doubt lit up with mirth.

"Fine" she glared up at me, a blush tinting her cheeks. She leaned on the bed while pulling herself up off of the floor. "So what are the plans for today?"

"I say we get ready and then walk to the 7-11 for some coffee and breakfast sausage dogs. I've been craving them ever since we've been stuck in this house." I replied sitting up in the bed as she picked out her outfit for the day from the dresser.

"I'll only go if you pull me in the sled" she responded with a smirk. I like that she's getting a lot more comfortable with me now.

I was confused. "What sled?"

"The one I saw in the basement yesterday."

"Fine – I'm just going to jump in the shower and then it's all yours".

She began to fold clothes from the laundry basket and set them into piles on the bed. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. When I came out of the bathroom she was sitting on the bed looking impatient, clutching her towel, shampoo and a pile of clothes.

"It took you long enough. Did you have to make the soap yourself in there?" she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

I bowed and held the door opened for her gesturing with my other hand for her to enter.

"It's all yours princess." I replied grinning back at her. Somehow we had developed a great rapport and to be honest it was good for my ego seeing how she responded to our verbal sparring. If she only knew the effect she had on me.

I headed down to the basement in search of this mysterious sled. Sure enough a large wooden toboggan was resting against the wall, and I had no doubt that Alice had bought it on one of her many shopping trips – it still had the label on. I carried the sled upstairs and got dressed to face the arctic temperatures. I stuck my head out of the door to check on the weather, and was surprised to find that it was milder than previously. It was still fucking freezing though. A thick covering of snow still lay on the ground, but the streets looked ok to drive on. At least it wasn't snowing anymore and we would be able to fly out tomorrow.

I turned as I heard Bella behind me "Are you ready to go Rudolph?" she asked from the doorway. She was already dressed for the weather and the bobble on top of her hat bounced as she moved.

"Why Rudolph?" I asked confused.

"Your nose is bright red and you are my reindeer today because you're going to pull me to the store in the snow." I pulled my scarf up over my nose and headed down the front steps.

I placed the sled on the edge of the footpath "your chariot awaits milady" I said as I held my arm out to help her onto it. She carefully settled herself, then she smiled up at me before stating in a terrible English accent,

"Forward to the 7-11 good sir!"

I laughed as I grabbed the rope and began to make my way to the store.

Town was remarkably quiet – those out in the snow were mostly kids building snowmen. Suddenly I felt a something hit me in the middle of my back and I turned to see who had thrown the snowball. There were no kids around, and I was about to return to pulling Bella, when I noticed that she wouldn't meet my gaze…… very suspicious

"Did you just hit me with a snowball Ms. Swan?" I asked her.

"I don't know what you mean Edward" she replied as the telltale blush crept up her cheeks.

"mmhhhmm." I said and turned around and started walking again.

Two blocks later I felt another thud in the middle of my back. A barrage of snowballs went over my head and one hit me square on the ass. I turned on Bella immediately and glared, growling "what do you think you're doing young lady".

"I swear, it wasn't me. The first one a few blocks ago was me, but not those ones." She laughed, barely able to get the words out. Suddenly a snowball shot in from one side and hit Bella. She was caught so off guard that she tumbled off the sled and into the snow.

I reached down to help her up, and as we turned around, spotted the culprits. A couple of groups of kids appeared to be having some sort of snowball war, and we were suddenly caught up in the middle of it. Snowballs rained down on us from both sides.

"Run Bella." I grabbed her hand and picking up the sled. We ran as fast as we could in the direction of the 7-11, both of us laughing our heads off.

"We were ambushed. That's not fair." She said once we got inside and warmed up.

"This is war, I have a plan." I told her as I paid for our food. We sat on the sled outside eating our breakfast dogs and drinking coffee.

"Here's the plan. We're going to make as many snowballs as we can and pile them on the sled. On our way back, when they start to throw the snowballs we'll stop, and you take one side of the street and I'll take the other. How's that sound?"

She saluted, and replied "sir yes sir!" jumping to her feet while getting up and starting to make snow balls. I joined her and before we knew it the sled was completely covered.

On the way back we walked slowly waiting for someone to attack us. Bella spotted Mike walking on the other side of the road, and I grimaced as he greeted us.

Bella shushed him frantically when he came closer, worried he would blow out plan, before explaining to him what we were going to do. Mike enthusiastically joined us, and even though 'three's a crowd' I thoroughly enjoyed beating those kids at their own game….. They couldn't make snowballs fast enough.

After our victory Bella invited Mike in for cocoa, and as we got settled and took our snow gear off Bella headed to the kitchen to heat the milk.

"You and Bella seem really close" Mike commented to me, and the undertone in his voice was clear. Thankfully I was saved from having to make any comment as Bella suddenly screamed from the kitchen.

Both of us leapt up and ran to the kitchen, finding her standing on the counter looking positively terrified.

"It's over there get it. Kill it get it out." She screamed pointing to the stove.

"Bella, what on earth is it?" I asked, trying to coax her down from the counter.

"There's a mouse over there, kill it." She responded frantically. I grabbed the broom and dustpan, and headed for where she had pointed to. Moving the stove a little was from the wall, I found a small white mouse hiding, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Relax Bella it's just one of Emmett's mice. It's food for his snake. Calm down." I trapped the mouse in my hands and headed up the stairs to return the mouse to its home.

I got back downstairs and found that Mike had helped Bella down from the countertop and was holding her in his arms as she sobbed. Her arms were wrapped his neck and his arm was around her waist.

I felt like I was watching them in slow motion as he gently lifted his hand to her cheek to wipe away her tears. She looked up into his eyes and he kissed the top of her head. Bella didn't make a move to push him away, and he continued, kissing her forehead, then the tip of her nose. My breathing stopped completely as he kissed _my _Bella on the lips. And he didn't just do it once. He did it three times.

She smiled up at him and I felt the vomit rise up my throat as she kissed him back. I turned away as they tilted their heads, and their tongues fought against each other.

I walked out of the doorway and back into the living room, turning to make it looking like I had just come downstairs as I walked into the kitchen again. "It's OK Bella, the mouse is back in its rightful place." They stopped kissing, but remained in their own world as I made the cocoa. Bella was resting her head on his chest and he was rubbing her back.

"Cocoa anyone?" I asked, setting two cups on the counter near them and taking a sip of my own. I put Marshmallows in hers because I knew she liked them.

She turned away from him and he loosened his grasp around her. They both took their cups and settled into the bar stools while I stood on the other side of the island. I felt like a third wheel, but was saved as the door swung open and Alice bounced in.

Bella seemed to snap out of the trance Mike had put her in, and greeted my sister as if they had been apart for years. Was it that bad to be stuck in the house with me? I had been under the impression that we had become a lot closer.

"Edward, how are you doing? Are you ok?" My sister asked bouncing over to me and hugging me. I hugged her back and nodded.

"I'm fine. How did you do trapped in the dorm with Emmett and Rosalie?" I enquired, thinking I was quite glad I hadn't been put into that position.

"It was …. Challenging" Alice responded with a smile, before looking into the lounge and grabbing Rosalie. They both stood openmouthed before turning to me. "When did those two hook up?" She asked pointing to the living room.

"Huh?" I wittily replied.

"Well Mike and Bella are in their own little world in there. I have never seen her blush so much, except of course when Edward is walking around half naked peeing in front of her." Alice laughed as Rosalie glared at me.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm going to find out tonight. We are having a slumber party in her room." Alice jumped out of my arms and finished up lunch for everyone.

I took a place at the counter and watched Alice prepare lunch. I definitely didn't want to go into the lounge and see them together.

**BPOV**

Wednesday Night

The seven of us settled in the living room to regale one another with our snowed in stories. We were all laughing as Emmett filled us in, but Edward was strangely quiet as he watched us all interact. When Alice talked us all into playing Disney Scene It, Edward remained outside of out 'girls v guys' teams and worked on his laptop on the dining room table.

Part was through the game I went to speak with him, and he looked up at me with pain in his eyes.

"Are you alright Edward? Is everything ok?" I asked, rubbing his shoulder. He placed his hand on mine and squeezed it gently.

"I'm OK, just thinking about going home and seeing my family." It felt like he was holding something back, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I guess it would all come out in time.

"Let me know if you need anything OK. I'm here for you, you know that right?" I kissed the top of his head and headed back to join the game.

About 15 minutes later I softly asked Mike if I could speak with him outside.

"Sure." He replied as he excused himself to put on his coat, gloves and hat. I told everyone that I would be right back and followed him.

He turned to me when we were alone on the porch and started talking before I had the change to say anything.

"Bella I really like you." He seemed so nervous. "I would very much like to take you out on a date."

I was a little surprised. We had texted and emailed back and forth and he had asked me for coffee a couple of times. I guess I never really expected him to actually ask me out. He seemed really sweet and popular, and I couldn't work out what he saw in me.

"That would be nice Mike I'd like that" I replied, honestly. A part of me was interested to see how it would go. "I can't go until next weekend though, I'm going to be out of town with the Cullen's as they've recently had a death in the family and we need to attend the funeral." So I guess what I'm saying is….." He interrupted me by placing a finger over my lips.

"It's OK, I understand. I'm going to head home, but call me if you need anything. I'll text you next Friday and we'll work out the details for our date. Try and think about where you want to go ok. I'll miss you while you're gone." He kissed me briefly and then left.

I walked back into the lounge and everyone was looking inquisitively at the door.

"What?" I asked looking at them

"Uh huh Bella I saw him kiss you." Alice said smirking at me looking mischievously. I felt my cheeks turn bright red.

"Bella relax. We all knew it was bound to happen. Now you have a boyfriend we can go on double or triple dates. Ooooooh this is going to be so much fun" Alice bounced as she got more and more excited. I had to set her straight.

"Alice calm down he is _not_ my boyfriend we're just going on one date next weekend and that's it." I wasn't sure whether I was trying to convince myself or them.

"If you say so." Alice replied, looking as if she didn't believe me at all.

Thankfully the conversation moved away from my date for a little while, then Rosalie got up to make dinner for everyone. After dinner we all scattered about the house. Alice and I watched a DVD in the basement whilst we gossiped and caught up. I found out more than I ever needed to know about her and Jaspers sex life.

I filled her in on Edward and I becoming friends, and mentioned that we had slept in the same bed. I was so afraid she was going to be mad at me, or him, but she said she understood and thanked me for being there for him. I left out the details of the few times that we almost kissed. I didn't think she needed to hear that part. She was more interested in shopping for my date with Mike.

The doorbell rang and I heard Emmett head to the door. Alice and I headed up from the basement in case it was for one of us. Rosalie went out to see if everything was OK with Emmett and the next thing we heard was a load of shouting. Alice and I jumped up from the couch and peered out the window. We saw Emmett holding Rosalie back from trying to hit some girl. Alice went to join them and I followed. Alice skipped past Rosalie and got into the girl's face shaking her finger.

"You just get out of here Krissy. He doesn't want to see you right now. Now go away before I tell Emmett to release Rosalie." I looked up to see Edward and Jasper standing in the door.

Edward's face looked sad, angry and disappointed. He was staring at the girl right in the eyes. She was staring back at him.

"You listen to me Edward Cullen. You can't treat girls the way you do. One day it's going to come back and bite you in the dick. If you come with even an inch of my sister, so help me God, I'm going to kick your ass." She screamed at him

What on earth did he do? I had never seen any girl be forced up to his room…. if anything they were dragging him up there. The girl walked back to her car, then turned and looked right at Edward whilst mouthing the words "I'm watching you." I thought people only did that in films. Now I was freaked out. I couldn't think of anything that he had done to deserve this. He wasn't violent and he was always nice to the girls that came over. I couldn't imagine him hurting anyone so much to cause them to be this upset.

We all walked back inside and I pulled Alice aside to ask her what it was about. Alice told me that Krissy had hooked up with Edward last year and then her sister Stephanie had hooked up with him this year. The two girls must have talked and found out about each other. Krissy was upset because Stephanie was a virgin and Edward had told her that he would call her and never did. When she called him he would say he was busy or that he couldn't talk. For some reason I felt quite disappointed in him.

"It was her own fault" commented Alice, the anger still evident in her voice. "She was the one who decided to give him her virginity."

We all had a busy day of travelling in store for tomorrow, so after the showdown outside we headed to our respective rooms. I settled into the guest room and must have dozed off whilst reading as I woke to hand shaking my shoulder. I looked up to see Edward standing next to me holding his pillow. I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Hey what's up? Is everything ok?" I asked through a yawn.

"No" He replied looking down at his pillow.

"What happened? Where is everyone? Are they OK? What happened? Are you hurt?" I panicked as my mind ran through the possible scenarios.

"No, no everyone is fine. They're all asleep. Would it be ok if I slept in here with you?" He looked at me through those dark eyelashes and I melted. Did he even need to ask?

I lifted the covers as silent confirmation.

He nodded his thanks, and lay down, facing me.

I rolled over so we faced each other, and pulled his covers up to make sure he stayed warm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

He shook his head gently "I just need to hold you."

"OK" I whispered, rolling over and pressing my body back against his. He reached his arm around my waist pulling me closer against him, and I felt his nose brush through my hair as he inhaled. He nuzzled his chin on top of my head and brought his knees up against mine. Every inch of our bodies was pressed together. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.


	5. 5

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------Going Home----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV**

Thursday Morning 

The smell of her strawberry shampoo surrounded me as we lay together. I knew before I even opened my eyes that she was still asleep. Her breathing was gentle and I felt myself begin to drift back to sleep, relaxed by simply knowing she was there.

I was startled back out of my dozing by her voice "mmmmm don't stop" she said softly as her hips moved against me. What was I doing that I shouldn't stop?

"Deeper….. oh God….. please don't stop." her perky ass pressed into me and I felt my own reaction as she moved against me. Was she asleep?

"Bella don't stop what?" I asked into her ear. Nothing. I slowly sat up so that I could see her face. She was definitely asleep.

Her breathing was steady and her eyes closed, but I could see her eyelids flickering as she dreamt. I couldn't quite work out whether it was a dream or a nightmare, so I hugged her closer to me.

"More, please faster…….. I'm so close." She mumbled. Was she having a sex dream? And if so who was it about….. I didn't think I could bear to listen to her dreaming about Mike when she was in my arms.

"Edward" she moaned. "Don't stop it feels so good." She was having a sex dream about _me_? My body rushed with warmth as I realized the possibilities that came with this. I felt the smile cross my face, as I again hugged Bella tight to my body.

The next thing I knew, Alice had burst into the room.

"Wake up, wake up. It's time to get up you two." Her small body bounced up and down on the edge of the bed. I was still half asleep, and looked over to see Bella in much the same state, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she scowled at Alice.

"Seriously Alice, what time is it? How can you possibly be this awake when it's clearly still the middle of the night" Bella's voice dripped with sarcasm, and was still thick with sleep.

Alice jumped up off the bed and grabbed Bella's hand, dragging her from the room. Looking around the room I suddenly realized where I was, and a beat later that Alice had caught Bella and I in bed together. I fell back to the bed with a groan as I thought of the grilling Bella would be getting right about now. Oh, and the roasting I was going to get from Alice later. I was not looking forward to that at all.

Emerging from the bedroom, I saw Emmett in the hallway and followed him to his room to catch up.

"So how was it being trapped at the dorms?" I asked, struggling to keep the smile off my face.

"Not great" responded Rosalie with a scowl, "and let me tell you Bella's bed is not big enough for Emmett and I" she stretched her body with this statement, rubbing her shoulder.

"I _never_ want to be trapped in a room with Alice and Jasper again" Emmet chipped in, wrinkling his nose in disgust, "if you think they're all over each other here, believe me, you have no idea."

"Thanks for the image Em but I could have done without it." I replied, trying frantically to imagine something other than Alice and Jasper.

"So are you guys ready to head to the airport" I asked.

"Pretty much I think, Rosie just has a few things to add to the bags" Emmet smiled, before lowering his voice slightly. "How're you holding up dude? Have you caught up with mom yet?" And so the questions and hovering begin.

"I'm fine, and yes, I've spoken to Mom", I turned to leave the room. I didn't need any more concerned looks from them. I just want to be alone. Well not entirely alone. I wanted Bella to lay here with me and hold me while I slept.

**BPOV**

"Spill" Alice shrieked as soon as we made it to her room.

"Can I at least use the bathroom first?" I asked trying to avoid the questions.

"Yes, but you only have 10 minutes. Get ready quickly and I'll meet you downstairs. I've put your clothes out for you and you're already packed. Don't even think about hiding up here for the next 30 minutes young lady" Alice pointed her index finger at me to emphasize her point before skipping out of the room.

I headed to the bathroom, grateful I didn't meet Edward en route. My mind ran over waking up next to him this morning. Even though my mind was screaming that it was so wrong, for some reason I felt strangely safe and comfortable in his arms, as if we somehow fit together perfectly.

I got back to my room and was hit by Edwards intoxicating scent. My heart started to pound and my stomach jumped. I suddenly knew what this was…. I have a crush on Edward Cullen. Oh God.

I sank to the bed and contemplated this revelation. This cannot be happening. Especially not since I like Mike so much. Mike is everything Edward isn't, he's sweet and gentle and understanding. Somehow I have to get rid of this crush on Edward.

Glancing at the clock I realized my 10 minutes was almost up. I quickly dressed and met Alice in the kitchen. Jasper and Emmett were messing around on that Madden game in the lounge and Alice was nursing a cup of, hopefully decaf, coffee at the kitchen counter.

"Hey Alice" I smiled as I headed to get my own mug of full strength coffee.

That look in her eyes told me she wasn't taking any prisoners, and I was right. "Did you have sex with my brother?" was her opening gambit.

"Alice, of course we didn't have sex. I told you last night about all of this. He came to my room last night because he was upset… I couldn't say no when he asked to stay with me" Alice continued to regard me skeptically, so I emphasized the point "Edward and I are just friends. Nothing more." I turned to finish up my coffee, and waited for her response.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God. I love my brother, but I really don't want you to get hurt, and he _will_ hurt you."

I turned with a wry smile, "I know Alice, but we really are just friends". I didn't mention my feelings this morning, or the fact that I knew I wasn't exactly in Edwards target demographic. "I think he sees me more as a sister" I finished as I headed to the lounge to chat with the boys.

**Alice's POV**

Thursday Afternoon

When I found my brother in Bella's bed this morning, I was shocked to say the least. The two of them barely spoke, so why were they suddenly sharing a bed. Unfortunately I know my brother too well, and have to confess that I assumed the worst. I know that Edward is a good person, and wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally, but I don't think he has any understanding of how girls are affected by him. All I know is that there is no way he is going to treat Bella like those other tramps. He needs to grow up a lot before he is worthy of someone like her.

I rested my head back on the seat as the plane began its descent into Seattle. It hadn't escaped my notice that Bella was studiously avoiding Edward. She had spent the entire journey with either me or Emmett. I have no idea why, but I would get to the bottom of it before long.

We collected our bags and headed through the airport, finding Dad waiting for us just as he said he would be. We greeted him, before piling our bags into the car and all climbing in. Once again Edward and Bella avoided one another.

The journey home was filled with chatter about school, and when we arrived home I ran out to greet my mother, who looked devastated. She was clearly distraught over the loss of her father, I had never seen her so…… undone.

Edward was hot on my heels, as he bolted from the car and raced to embrace Mom as well. As I stepped away he crashed to his knees, burying his head in her stomach and wrapping his arms around her middle. Silent tears poured down her face as she stroked his hair while his body shuddered with grief.

My mother and grandfather had a difficult relationship. I was surprised to see her so upset, and turned to my father who had walked up behind us.

"Has she been like this the whole time?" I asked looking back to my brother and mother embraced in their grief.

"Yes" he answered, his voice filled with concern. "She's barely slept. Every moment has been spent worrying about Edward." The pain was obvious in his voice, and I knew he felt helpless.

Edward and Mom were immovable, but the rest of us headed inside. The funeral was tomorrow and we had to get the house ready the wake.

It was clear that Mom was in no condition to handle this right now, so I assigned everyone a task and took over. I called the funeral home and went over the arrangements, and then called the lawyer to confirm the will reading. Bella and Rosalie were tasked with making dinner, while Emmett, Jasper and Dad moved furniture to set up the house.

By dinner time everyone was exhausted. Edward and my mother had come inside a few hours ago and were upstairs in my parent's bedroom. Bella and Rosalie had made a spread of delicious comfort food, and I sent Emmet up to get Edward and mom.

Immediately after dinner mom bid us all goodnight, and we retired to the lounge. We all settled to watch a film, and shortly after the opening sequence I heard a crashing noise from the kitchen. Emmett and my father leapt up as I noticed that Edwards was not in the lounge with us.

The rest of us rushed to the kitchen to find Edward on the floor surrounded by broken dishes and glass. His arm was cut and bleeding onto the floor. My father reached over to try and help him, but Edward screamed and punched at the cabinet.

Dad stepped back and pleaded with him in a soothing tone. Edwards only response was rage.

I tried to go over but dad put his hand up to stop me. Jasper pulled me close to him as Emmett stepped forward. He received the same response as dad. Thinking that my mother would know what to do, I asked Rosalie to go upstairs and get her. Just as she turned to head for the stairs Bella reached out to stop her.

"Just let me try first" she asked as she stepped forward.

Bella moved so that she was on the opposite side of Edward to my father, and spoke quietly "Edward, look at me, you're hurt. You have to let your dad help you, you're bleeding."

She slowly reached her arm out, and Edward turned his head calmly to look at her.

"Edward, please, let's get you cleaned up ok?" She pleaded with him to get up. Edward continued to stare at her, and I hear Rosalie speak to me.

"Alice should I go get your mom?" Rosalie whispered into my ear.

"Yes please. Don't tell her what's going on, just have her come down." I whispered back.

As I turned back to the scene in front of me I saw Bella move slowly towards a shard of glass. She picked it up and before anyone could stop her, she pressed it into her palm. Blood flowed from the wound, and she reached her hand out towards Edward.

She said just one word "Ouch", but that's all it took. Edward's head snapped up, and as soon as he saw her bleeding hand he leapt up. He stepped carefully around the glass before bringing Bella to sit at the dining room table. He got the first aid kit from the cabinet and began to clean and bandage her cut.

At some point my mother had come downstairs and as she watched Bella and Edward interact, she reached for my hand.

"What happened?" she whispered in my ear, not wanting to disturb what was going on. I quietly filled her in before we both turned back to the dining room.

Bella spoke again, in the same quiet tone, "thank you Edward it's much better now." He looked up to meet her gaze. "Now you need to let your dad help you. You're bleeding too sweetie." Her voice was so calm, as if nothing was really going on.

As my father began to tend to Edwards arm, Edward reached for Bella. He pulled her into his lap with his free arm, and buried his head in her neck as he began to cry. She wrapped her arms around him and gently stroked his hair. I glanced at my mother, worried about her reaction to Edward and Bella's apparent intimacy. I needn't have worried though, but she had a smile on her face as she turned to return to bed.

Seeing that things were now calmed, we all made our way out of the dining room and drifted into our respective couples. I was completely dumbfounded. I had never witnessed anything like that in my life.

When my dad was finished fixing up Edward's arm he got the broom and started to clean up the mess. Jasper got the mop out and began to clean up the blood.

Edward lifted Bella up and carried her to a sofa in the living room. I moved to follow them, wanting to protect my friend, but also curious to see more of this bond they apparently shared. I sat in the chair closest to the sofa they had taken. Edward had settled on the sofa with Bella straddling his lap, and he pulled her legs closer to him. I looked up to her face and saw he eyes filled with concern and worry. She didn't look scared. I was scared. I was scared my brother was going to hurt my friend.

"Bella, are you ok?" I whispered over to her as she continued to stroke his hair.

"I'm fine Alice. I don't understand why, but this seems to calm him down." She looked up at me as she replied.

He began to unbutton her shirt. Fearing the worst, I was about to get up and stop him when he moved her shirt slightly open and pressed his cheek to her chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close. All of the tension evaporated from his body as he pulled her close.

Dad and Jasper had moved across to the lounge by now, and when I looked at them they had the same incredulous looked plastered on their faces as I am sure I did. Anger flashed across my dad's face, and I got up turn off some of the lights, gesturing for them to follow me out of the room.

I explained to both of them what had happened, and we decided to leave Edward and Bella be. It was obvious that Bella knew how to handle Edward, but I was definitely going to have a long talk with my roommate about what had happened when they had been snowed in together

The following day I woke up snuggled close to Jazz at about 8am. I relaxed in his arms as I considered the events of the previous night, and the day to come. Today was going to emotionally charged for all of us. Some of us were closer to my grandfather than others, and I had never really been allowed to develop a relationship with him. I didn't understand when I was younger, but as I became older it made more sense. He was essentially Edward times a million.

After my gran had died my pop became what you could call a ladies' man or a playboy. Mom told me when I got older about all of the various women that would tramp around and then be dismissed like garbage when he was done with them. My mom didn't want me to grow up thinking that is how women should be treated so she kept me at a distance from him.

He was a great father and a wonderful grandfather but certainly not the best life example. Edward however seemed to pick up both his outlook and lifestyle, and the two became very close.

Pop had always wanted a son and viewed Edward as that opportunity. Edward loved and idolized him so much. They could talk for hours about everything, and whenever Edward was upset as a child, he would go to Mom or Pop. That's not to say we weren't close in our own way. Edward was extremely protective of me.

When Jazz and I started dating he almost broke Jazz's nose, even though the two of them were the best of friends. They soon got past it though, and their friendship has never been stronger. My brother has never been in love. The closest he has come is a crush, and that was short-lived. I hope nothing happens with Bella as I don't think I could choose between the two of them.

As I got up I was careful not to wake Jazz. I showered, dressed and headed down to the kitchen. Dad was sipping coffee at the table whilst Mom was cooking breakfast. Rosalie was flipping through a magazine while Emmett hovered around trying to steal a rasher of bacon. The usual family breakfast.

I turned to the lounge with trepidation, silently wondering what my mother may have walked in on this morning. Thankfully Edward was curled up alone under the blanker. I turned as I heard Bella walking down the stairs, smiling in greeting.

She was dressed in a knee length black dress, and I cringed as I noticed her footwear, before putting it to the back of my mind and returning her greeting.

Bella went over to kneel in front of Edward on the couch. She gently shook his shoulder and stroked his hair away from his face. "Edward, wake up. You need to get ready. Sweetie wake up." She said softly, trying to wake him.

I slowly turned and went back into the kitchen. I didn't want to disturb them and I definitely didn't want to see Edward break down again. I settled at the table with the rest of the family for breakfast. Everyone made polite conversation avoiding the elephant in the room. I certainly wasn't going to be the one to bring it up. Unsurprisingly Emmett was less subtle.

"What the hell is wrong with Edward? He just flipped out for no reason."

"Honestly Emmett, I have no idea. People deal with grief in different ways though, so we are going to have to be patient with him," my dad replied.

"Oh" was Emmett's response. I could see Rosalie squeezing his hand probably telling him to keep quiet before he upset anyone.

The caterers arrived shortly after breakfast and I directed them around the house. Once they were organized, we settled to wait for Edward so that we could head to Church for the funeral at noon.

Bella walked into the living room pulling Edward along behind her. His face registered no emotion, but he looked decent enough. He was wearing his black suit with a grey shirt and black tie. His shoes looked polished and I was impressed with the overall effect. His knuckles were turning white from gripping Bella's hand so tightly and I saw her eyes narrow as she winced slightly in pain.

I tapped my mother's shoulder to get her attention.

My mother immediately walked over to Edward, pulling him into an embrace. He let go of Bella's hand to return moms greeting.

Bella took the seat next to me and looked at me with gratitude. We definitely needed to have a talk, sooner rather than later. I knew now was not the time, but I really needed to understand both her relationship with my brother, and how functional Edward was.

The driver arrived to take us all to the Church for the short funeral service. Pop was not a religious man, which was only emphasized by the number of women scattered throughout the pews sobbing gently into their handkerchiefs. There were also a couple of older couples, and some of my grandmothers friends, who were whispering amongst themselves.

After the funeral we went to the cemetery where pop was buried next to my grandmother and his parents. Mom and Edward seemed o be holding each other together, and were glued to each other the entire time. Dad was also at my mom's side offering his support. Bella walked close behind me keeping her hands at her sides and fidgeting nervously with her dress.

I grabbed her hand to calm her, and she smiled gratefully.

We returned to the car and headed home for the wake. As soon as I stepped through the door I quietly dealt with the few errors which had been made before returning to my family. Before long we were all scattered amongst the guests who were offering their condolences and sympathies.

I saw Emmett sneak Rosalie outside to escape. My father was sticking close to my mother and Edward was still at her side holding her arm lie a lifeline. As more and more people asked to speak with my mother alone she eventually walked over to Bella. Unhitching Edwards arm from hers, she passed him into Bella's waiting arms.

My mother gently kissed his head and thanked Bella before walking away to attend to the many people who were waiting on her. Jazz was by my side throughout, holding my hand and gently pressing the occasional kiss to my temple.

As the crowds began to thin, I directed the cleaning team to deal with the main areas of the house and the family moved to the lounge. Mom and Dad headed up to bed first, while Rosalie and Emmett headed towards the home theatre to watch a movie. Jazz and I settled together, our fingers gently intertwined. Bella was sitting with Edward, her hand knotted with both of his. She looked exhausted, whilst his face remained expressionless.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. We had the reading of the will, and had to pack up pop's house. I had no idea how Edward was going to deal with that.

**ESME POV**

Saturday - Reading of the will 

Although I had not been close to my father for many years I was still shaken by his death. Since my mother passed away, he and I had not been as close as we should have been. My father had loved her dearly, and she was his entire world. After her death he changed irrevocably, and his heart closed off not only to me, but to others as well. This changed which I had Emmett, and he took to being a grandfather very quickly, repeating the cycle with Edward and Alice. They would visit often and brought about a change in my father that I never thought was possible.

Everything l changed one weekend when Alice returned from a visit and asked about sex. I immediately called my father to find out what had been going on, and he explained that the children walked in on him and a young lady in a compromising position. I was more than livid. I knew he had taken the company of several women after my mother passed away, but I was never exposed to them. I forbade him from seeing his grandchildren unless he changed his ways, but he refused to change his lifestyle and so the visits stopped.

A few months later, Edward began to act up, crying for his grandfather. Despite my explanations, he wouldn't let it go, and I broke down and compromised with my father. He agreed to not have women over while the children were there.

So the visits resumed and Edwards relationship with his grandfather grew ever stronger. I can see the direct impact this has had on his life. He has never been in love. He has never had a broken heart. He has never known what it is like to care for someone outside of his family.

I found out the Edward had lost his virginity when he was 14 to one of my father's conquests. His personal life had started on the wrong track and continued that way. In so many other ways he was a model son, but he had absolutely no respect for women outside the family.

Somehow I thought Bella could be the one to pull Edward out of this spiral he was in. I was speechless when I witnessed how Bella handled Edward in the kitchen, and felt a weight lift from my shoulders when I saw the way he looked at her. He was in love for the first time. She wouldn't be like the other girls.

Bella was sweet and charming, organized and smart. She was everything Edward needed in his life and I could see a strong connection between the two of them. It put my mind at ease to know that each of my children had found someone who they could share their life with, even if they didn't fully appreciate it yet. They had each found someone who balanced them perfectly.

I got downstairs to a busy kitchen. These college kids sure do wake up early. Everyone was showered and dressed. Bella was making breakfast with Edward sitting at the counter watching her every move. I wondered how far they have gone with their relationship. I hope he wasn't pressuring her into doing something she didn't want to do yet. Jasper and Alice were looking over a magazine together while Rosalie was flipping through modern bride. Emmett was sitting at the counter next to Edward waiting for food as usual. My husband came down behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me on the neck and whispered "I love you." into my ear.

I was pleased with the sight before me. Everyone seemed to be in better spirits. At least Edward was not clinging to anyone and he was able to sit next to Emmett. It smelled wonderful. We all took our places for breakfast.

"Bella darling this smells wonderful you didn't have to do this."

"Mrs. Cullen it's the least I could do, you all have been so good to me."

"Now Bella, it's Esme, not Mrs Cullen. You know that." I chided gently.

"Sorry, Esme." She returned my smile whilst gesturing for us all to eat.

The boys cleared up after breakfast, the silence filling the room. We were all trying to process the events of the last few days.

Eventually I broke the silence, and ushered us all together to head to my father's estate for the reading of the will.

When we arrived the lawyer was sitting in my father's study with envelopes all over the desk. He directed us to the home theatre as the will had been recorded onto DVD.

The three DVD's distributed my father's fortune fairly, with his grandchildren and breast cancer research being the primary beneficiaries. There were some assets which were gifted directly to individuals, including Jasper and Rosalie, and provision was made for their future families as well as Edwards.

Perhaps unsurprisingly there was a separate DVD for Edward, and we were all asked to leave the room for its screening. As we all stood, a beautiful young lady headed straight towards Edward rather than to the back of the theatre. Her hourglass figure attracted the attention of all of the males in the room as she walked to the front. She knelt in front of him, and placed a hand on his thigh.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" she said softly. "I know how much you meant to each other." She passed him an envelope before casting him a sympathetic look and leaving the room.

The rest of us stood to leave and Edward reached for my hand in question.

"Edward, this is meant for just you. It's what he wanted." I gently released my arm from his grasp. His eyes were filled with grief and fear as I turned to leave the room. He rose from his chair and grabbed Bella's arm. She turned to him and hugged him tightly. When she turned to leave he pulled her close to his chest and picked her up while walking back to his seat. He set her down and took his seat before pulling her into his lap.

Bella looked to me as I nodded for her to stay, and she nodded back.

"Edward, are you sure you want her here?" Mr. Goldman asked "There may be some things on this that you might not want anyone to hear."

"I need her." That was all he said as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and settled back in his chair to watch the DVD. Mr. Goldman pressed a button on the remote control and left the room.

**Mr. Mason**

"So Edward, here we are having this talk a little too late for me to see whether it helps you or not. I don't need to tell you how much you mean to me and how much it has meant for me to have you in my life. When you were born I saw something special in you. You were a carefree yet serious child. You were eager to learn anything and everything that I could show you. I fear that I have taught you the wrong things. I know that you are a gifted musician and appreciate the arts and literature. My concern for you is life and love. You were not around to see the man I was when I was with your grandmother."

A tear slowly makes its way down his face.

"My way of life is not a way of life. It is a destructive path that I wish you had never embarked upon. I didn't realize this until recently and was too ashamed to tell you while I was still alive. I loved your grandmother with all of my heart but when she was taken from me I was broken. My heart was broken and has never healed. I use women to fill my physical needs and to distract me from the pain that consumes my heart. I should have let your mother keep you from me. This was no way for you to learn about love and women. You spent too much time observing my behavior and copying what you saw."

"It doesn't help that you have inherited my good looks." Mr. Mason chuckles as he sips his brandy.

"You see there is so much more to life. There is love and laughter. The joy of seeing a woman smile when you bring her flowers. The love you feel when you share that first soft kiss with someone special."

"There is happiness in just holding her hand, or smiling at her from across a crowded room. There is love in arguing over what restaurant to go to for dinner or who forgot to pay the phone bill. Life is full of love."

"Love is something that I want for you. I want you to find it with someone special. I know that you may not find her today or tomorrow but you have to try and open up and find that person who will complete you. Someone who will appreciate your love of music and literature. Someone who will attend a symphony with you, who will go to art galleries with you. It may take a while to find someone but it is worth the wait and the searching."

"There should have been a very attractive young woman here today and she should have given you an envelope. I am asking you to please rip it up or burn it and tell her thank you but you have to decline."

"Edward, I leave you with this last bit of advice for when you do find love and how to hold onto it."

"A happy life is a happy wife."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back to School-------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

Sunday

We were on our way back to school, and I was more than in awe of the private jet that we were on. Part of the inheritance, Esme had kindly offered it to us for the return journey to school. I felt like I was living a scene from a movie.

There were only four of us on the plane, as Rosalie and Emmett had left on Saturday night to drive the RV back that was part of Emmett's inheritance. Alice was sound asleep in Jasper's lap as he read a book. Edward was reading one of his medical texts with his head propped against the window. I couldn't stay focused on the book I was supposed to be reading. My mind kept returning to the DVD I had watched with Edward.

I had barely heard most of the DVD, but I had an understanding of the message which had been conveyed. I had watched Edward's reactions throughout the film, seeing pain etched across his features. When the DVD concluded his face was devoid of any emotion as he took the disc from the player and pocketed it.

We walked from the screening room separately, and when I joined the others in the hallway, Edward was nowhere to be seen. He emerged from the restroom a couple of minutes later, and indicated that he would meet us back at the house later. As we were leaving I saw him walking towards the brunette. Wrapping her arm around her waist he led her down the hall. I shook my head, realizing that his grandfather's words had had no impact upon him whatsoever.

When we got back to the house, Alive pulled me into the family room and settled both of us on the sofa. 'This can't be good' I thought as I saw the sparkle in her eyes. Sure enough, she launched into her interrogation without preamble.

"Now that all of the drama is over and we are alone, what is going on with you and my brother?" Soda flew out of my nose as I choked on my drink. Alice simply smiled and waited for my response as I struggled to regain some composure.

"Oh come on Bella. Just tell me what happened over the snow days. Please." She said looking at me with begging eyes.

"I can't deny you anything with that puppy dog look can I Alice?"

Alice laughed as she made herself comfortable. I filled her in on everything which had happened, and we were still catching up when Jasper came in from helping Carlisle with some boxes they had been moving into the garage. Jasper said his goodnights and headed up to bed as Alice promised to join him shortly. We both settled back to our idle chatter when we heard a car in the driveway. Alice and I leapt up and scurried to peer out of the window.

We were greeted by the sight of Edward leaning over that beautiful woman's car passionately kissing her goodnight. His hair was more of a mess than usual and his clothing was more than a little disheveled. He skipped up the steps and opened the door.

"Hey guys, what's up? Is everyone asleep already?" he grinned down at Alice and I. My mouth hung open and I could feel the fury rising in my chest. How could he do that to his grandfather to his mother? Hadn't he heard his grandfather's words?

"Who was that woman?" Alice asked

"That was Kendra; she was a little something I inherited from Pop." He replied, smiling at the memory of what they had shared. What an ass.

I felt the tears of rage pricking at the back of my eyes, and I slapped Edward with all my might before turning and running up the stairs to Alice's room. Jasper was sitting on the bed when I burst into the room, and he simply opened his arms and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder while he rubbed my back soothingly. I didn't even hear Alice come into the room and didn't remember falling asleep.

The next morning I packed up my belongings and walked downstairs, ready to head back to school. Jasper stayed away from both Alice and I, giving us some space, whilst Edward was back to his usual self. He was bright and cheery as his bid Esme goodbye before heading out to the car.

Esme pulled me to one side before we left. "Bella darling, I want to thank you for taking care of my baby through all of this. You don't know how much it means to me. And I'm so pleased that you and Edward are together. I always knew he would find a wonderful girl like you."

My eyes widened as I listened to her words. She was clearly in denial about Edwards behavior, and didn't know me at all.

I laid my hand on her arm as I filtered my thoughts to prepare an appropriate response. "Esme," I began. "I am glad that I could be some support to Edward and your family during this difficult time, but there is absolutely nothing more than a fledgling friendship going on between us. Nor will there ever be. I'm sorry." I kissed her gently in the cheek and hugged her goodbye.

As the plane descended to the airport, I gathered my thoughts and packed away my book. When had landed I grabbed my bag and headed straight for a cab. I didn't wait for Alice or Jasper, I just wanted to escape. I texted Alice to let her know what was going on

_**A-**_

_**I'm sorry but I can't be around him right now. I'm getting a cab back to the dorm - I'll pick up my truck and stuff from the house one day this week. Tell Jazz thanks. I'm sorry. Love ya**_

_**Bells**_

I fell asleep that night crying into my pillow. I had known what he was like, but I had fooled myself into thinking he had changed. I was frustrated by my conflicting feelings for him. A part of me was repulsed by his activities and blatant disregard for the feelings of the women he brought to his bed. But I had seen a different side to him. A vulnerable side, where the walls were down and he was exposed. I knew that I could fall in love with that side of Edward, but I also knew that his womanizing side would never disappear. I couldn't allow myself to fall in love with any part of him when I knew I would be hurt every day. I just couldn't. So it was back to plan A - I had to get over this crush on Edward Cullen once and for all.

**BPOV**

One Week Later

Today I was finally going to collect my truck from Alice's house. It had become too difficult to get by without it, and I knew I was going to have to face Edward at some point. I still found myself hoping he wasn't there though.

As I walked to the house my thoughts turned to Mike. We had arranged to go on a double date with Jasper and Alice this weekend. I wasn't sure how I felt about him, but thought I would take a chance, and see how things turned out.

I turned the corner to the house, and found Edward sitting on the steps listening to his iPod. A mantra began to run through my head "you can do this, you can do this". I marched straight over to my truck, not making eye contact with Edward, but was intercepted as I reached the driver's door.

**EPOV**

I felt a warm smile cross my face as Bella walked towards her truck, her hips swaying with her stride. I had been sitting here all day since Alice told me that Bella was coming to get her truck today.

I had never expected her to get so upset with my gift, and certainly hadn't expected her to bitch slap me. For some reason it hurt me a lot more knowing the passion and feeling behind her attack.

I had felt like a piece of shit. I know I shouldn't have gone with Kendra, hell, I shouldn't even have read the note. But it didn't matter. Once she handed me the note my decision was made. I listened to the DVD and I had watched it every day since we got back to school. None of it made sense. I couldn't love anyone. Not right now.

I knew I could easily fall in love with Bella. She would hold me and be there for me. She would kiss me and rub my back. I didn't deserve her kindness, and couldn't risk hurting her. Falling in love right now was not a good idea. But I needed a friend, and wanted to show I cared about her. I knew I had some apologizing to do and I must have picked up the phone five or six times every day, but I never got the courage to call or text her. This was something that had to be done face to face. This was my chance.

"Bella, can we talk." I asked walking over to her truck. She ignored me.

"Please Bella; I need to talk to you. I want to apologize." I was leaning against her truck blocking her now. She looked pissed, but still heart wrenchingly beautiful.

"Bella, please talk to me. I know you're mad but I need a chance to explain." Fuck. Did I just say that? I couldn't explain what I did. She looked at me, clearly awaiting my explanation.

"Fuck Bella. I don't know why I did it. But please forgive me. I miss you." Honesty was always good, right?

"Bella, please don't be like this. I'm begging you here. I was wrong and I'm so sorry." I couldn't read her face and was on the verge of tears at the thought that she may not accept my apology.

She tapped her foot as she regarded me with her big brown eyes. They were filled with pain and hurt. I didn't realize that what I had done had hurt her so much. I didn't even know she cared about me that much. I had no idea what to do or say, so I simply waited for her response.

"Fine. We can try to be friends. " She glared at me. Clearly I was going to have to put in more effort to earn her forgiveness.

"We can _try_ and be friends. But you have to start considering other people's feelings. It's not all about you and your needs Edward." Her jaw was set and she was breathing heavily, obviously trying to control her anger.

I smiled at her beauty, even when she was angry with me. My smile earned a quizzical look which I was quick to respond to.

I went with honesty again - it seemed to work the first time. "You are adorable when you are mad."

She rolled her eyes and turned to get into the truck.

"Bella?"

"What Edward." She now had a little smile on her face, and her voice wasn't laced with rage. Things were looking up.

"Will you please come to dinner this Sunday?" I asked sincerely, meeting her gaze.

"I can't stay long, but yes, I'll come." So I would see her again soon. I was on a roll, so I decided to push ahead "do you want to hang out Saturday night and watch a movie or something?"

"I can't I'm going out with Jasper and Alice. It's Valentine's Day."

"Um, Bella, it's Valentine's day. Don't you think they would want to be alone?"

"I know what day it is Edward. We're going on a double date." Huh? Who is Bella dating? How can she be mad at me for Kendra when she is the one who is actually dating someone?

"With who?" The words just popped out of my mouth, entirely unedited.

"None of your business." She said with a smirk on her face. She drove off, leaving me stunned and confused.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Valentine's Day------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

Saturday – Valentine's Day – The Date

Alice had insisted on helping me pick out an outfit for tonight. When I agreed to go out on a double date with Mike, Jasper, Alice and I hadn't realized that it was actually on Valentine's Day. I went to the hallmark after work and I picked up a friendship type valentines card for Mike. I got him a pair of Miller Lite Pjs' from Target because I noticed that was the beer he was drinking at his party earlier this year. I wasn't sure if he was going to get me anything but thought it better to be prepared.

Alice insisted that we get ready at the house instead of the dorm because the bathroom was bigger and she needed room to make me beautiful. I was a little nervous but I just put myself in her hands. I trusted her, she was of course my best girl friend. She picked out a mid length pink sweater dress with a brown belt. It clung to my body with a scoop neck showing off a little more cleavage than I was used to. At least it had long sleeves. I wore my brown ballerina flats with nude stockings. The dress rested right above my knee. I took a look in the mirror and smiled at the result.

She applied foundation in the hope of hiding my blush that was sure to creep up tonight. She used baby pink eye shadow and brown eyeliner and mascara. It was a natural look and I liked it. It wasn't too heavy but just right. I used some of my strawberry lip gloss while she curled my hair in loose bouncy curls that hung down my back. She pinned a few sections in the front up with little rhinestone clips. I looked beautiful. I was so excited. I had been relieved to find that Edward was not there when I arrived at the house, but unfortunately his booming voice announced his return before we had al headed out.

"How many girls are in the bathroom and what is taking them so long?" I heard Edward's voice from somewhere on the same floor as us.

"Edward it's Valentine's Day! They are getting ready for their dates. You know some people actually go out instead of just fucking." Rosalie shouted from downstairs.

Alice and I both giggled as I helped her with her hair. Alice curled her hair out and applied light makeup with sparkly lip gloss and a little blush. She had on black footless leggings and a red short sweater dress with cap sleeves. She had a black belt and black fuck me heels on. She was absolutely adorable. Jasper was going to love it.

Speak of the devil I thought as I heard his voice from downstairs, "Alice we're going to be late if you don't hurry up Mike's already here waiting."

My heart panicked as I thought of Mike waiting for me downstairs and Emmett giving him the stink eye. Even worse Edward would probably say something entirely inappropriate. In a panic I hustled Alice along and we made it downstairs.

When I got to the bottom of the steps I saw Emmett and Rosalie leaving the house. He had planned a special night for them and they wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Mike and Jasper were seated on the couch and froze mid-rise from their seats. They both stared at us with their mouths wide open. They looked like startled deer caught in the headlights.

Mike was wearing a chocolate colored sweater with khaki dress pants and brown loafers. I could see a cream shirt collar peeking up from under his sweater. His black hair was short and his face was clean shaven. His blue eyes sparkled against his dark lashes. He looked a lot different then the disheveled frat boy I had seen over the past couple of months. A loud bang brought me out of my gaze and I turned my head towards the recliner. Edward was sitting there with his laptop on the floor. He was wearing sweatpants and a JHU t-shirt. He had no shoes on and his White socks were propped up in the recliner. He was gawking at me. I turned my attention back to Mike before I could blush and smiled at him.

Mike and Jasper offered us their arms which Alice and I gladly took. Mike helped me on with my coat and we headed out to the car. Jasper and Mike had hired a driver for the evening and he took us to a fancy restaurant in downtown Baltimore that overlooked the beautiful harbor.

After the hostess sat us at our table near the window Mike pulled out my chair for me and I smiled shyly at him. I had never been shy around him before but now it felt different. I was shy and blushing every time he looked at me and smiled. We were both very quiet, shy and he was obviously as nervous as I was if not more. Alice and Jasper did most of the talking until the waitress came and we placed our order. The conversation flowed freely as we waited for our shared starters to arrive.

The guys paid for dinner, and we all went for a walk down by the harbor. We stood watching some of the street dancers and Mike wrapped my hands in his. My mind kept creeping back to Edward and I wondered what would he be doing if it was him instead of Mike on this date. He would probably be trying to get me back up to his room. That isn't what I want. I smiled up at Mike as he tilted his head at me in a silent question of whether I wanted to continue walking.

"Come sit with me. I want to give you your Valentine's Day gift." He took my hand and led me out onto one of the docks and we sat on a bench.

"I know it's not much but I saw it and it made me think of you." He said looking down at his hands that were holding a small white box with a red ribbon. I opened the box carefully and took out the small keychain. It was too cute. It was a little brown eyed and brown haired stuffed doll wearing a little dress that looked like a bell. When you shook it, it rang like a bell. It was me.

He was looking out at the water avoiding my eyes fidgeting with his jacket hem. I could tell that I was going to have to make the first move.

"Thank you so much Mike I love it, it's so sweet." I said and then he turned to look me in the eye. My heart skipped a beat and could feel my cheeks burning. And I chickened out.

"Here's your gift. Happy Valentine's Day." I told him as I handed him his present.

He opened the card and read it with a huge smile before looking at me. I smiled back shyly looking away. Then he opened his gift bag.

"Thank you Bella I needed a new pair and it's my favorite beer." He seemed to like the gift. "Do you want to go for a walk or would you like to stay here for a while?"

"I wouldn't mind going to those big steps and watching the jugglers if that's alright." I replied

"Sure, let's go." He grabbed my hand and my heart jumped inside of my chest. He led me back to the steps where we had seen the jugglers.

He took off his coat and laid it down over the concrete steps and gestured for me to take a seat. He sat next to me and placed his arm around me on my shoulder. I leaned into his chest and watched the jugglers. After a while he brought his other arm up to entwine his fingers so I scooted closer to him resting my hands on his knee. I felt comfortable there. I felt his lips graze the top of my head and my body shuddered.

"There you guys are, we've been looking for you. Are you ready to go? Jasper's getting tired." Alice came skipping up the steps to sit next to me.

"Yeah, that's fine Alice. I'm getting a little tired myself." Mike helped me up and held my hand while I walked down the steps. We walked back to the car hand in hand. The ride home was quiet. Jasper and Alice were snuggled together under his coat. They looked so cute, but lord only knows what they were up to under there. I was snuggled up close to Mike with my arm entwined with his and still holding his hand.

When we got back to the house I had completely forgotten that we were staying the night. I immediately hoped Edward was going to behave himself. I noticed that his silver Volvo was not here and I relaxed. Jasper and Alice said their goodnights and both went inside.

"Do you want to sit on the swing with me for a little while?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"Sure, that would be nice." I took his hand and led him over to the porch swing. We started talking about school, majors and trivial things to fill the silence. I wanted to keep talking because I didn't want him to go. After about an hour I heard a car pull up and I felt my perfect night slipping away.

"Well, it's getting kind of late and I should get back. Um. Bella I had a really wonderful time and I would love to see you again." Mikes hands were shaking and his lips were trembling. I was definitely going to have to make the first move.

I slowly brought my hand up to rest on his cheek and leaned in to press my lips to his. His lips were cold from being outside and it sent a chill down my spine. He reached his hand around my waist to pull me closer and I brought my other hand up to rest on his other cheek. He broke our kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Is that a yes then?" I nodded my head and gave him a shy smile before kissing him again. He took his other hand and ran it through my hair gently before breaking away and stepping back.

"Well goodnight then. I'll call you tomorrow if that's alright?" I nodded and turned to pick up my box with my gift and when I turned around he was down the steps walking backwards looking at me. I walked over to the steps and was waving goodbye to him when Edward came trudging up the steps with a case of beer under his arm. What a way to ruin a perfect night. He walked past me to open the door. Ignoring Edward I leant over the porch to watch Mike walk away but must have leant too far because I lost my balance. Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around my waist. The arm lifted me up in the air and carried me inside. It was Edward. My butt was pressed against his torso and his arm was tight around my waist.

"Put me down right now Edward." I shouted at him.

"Oh, so I should have just let you fall off of the porch? You could just thank me and get over it."

"Thank you." I muttered as I hung my jacket up and plopped onto the couch. I took out my gift from Mike and began to twist the keychain onto the keys from my purse.

"You want one?" He asked, offering me a beer as he settled on the couch next to me with his laptop and the remote.

"Yeah, I guess thanks. So how was your Valentine's Day?" I asked while opening the beer.

"It was fine. I got some work done, and now I'm going to download some stuff and watch the GF marathon."

"What's the GF marathon?"

"Godfather Trilogy."

"Oh, I love that movie. I prefer the second one because a young DeNiro is hot."

"Maybe you want to go upstairs and change before you get settled." I looked down and noticed that I was still in my dress. Was I really going to sit down here all night and watch the Godfather Trilogy with Edward? Yeah I guess I was. I was too excited after my wonderful date with Mike to even think about sleeping. I went upstairs and washed my makeup off, brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas. I grabbed my blanket and pillow before heading back downstairs.

"Can you make some popcorn while I grab my pillow and blanket? It's gonna start in 10 minutes." He said darting up the stairs.

I went into the kitchen and made a large bowl of popcorn. When I got back into the living room Edward was sitting on the couch with his blanket wrapped around his legs and his laptop resting on his pillow on his lap. He was wearing glasses now. I settled in my spot at the other end of the couch and tucked my legs up under me and covered myself with my blanket. I set my pillow down between us and rested the popcorn on the table.

"So why the glasses?" I asked

"I lost my contacts and I can't get any more until Monday."

"Are your eyes green from the contacts or is it natural?" I asked. I was wondering if the beautiful green eyes were fake. It would be so much easier if they were.

He turned to face me and stared into my eyes. My breathing hitched in my throat as he leaned closer to me. I unconsciously leaned closer to him. We were only about a foot apart when he slowly too off his glasses.

"See, still green." He said very slowly. His breath rushed over my face and I couldn't breathe. His sweet smell intoxicated me and I slowly leaned back to escape his trance.

"Oh that's nice." I replied my head to watch the beginning of the movie.

We watched the movie in silence eating our popcorn and drinking the beer. I was still wide awake when the first movie ended so I settled further into the couch under my blanket, sipping my beer. I looked down to see he had cleared away the empty bowl of popcorn and the empty beer cans, but there were four new beers setting on the table waiting to be opened. I noticed he had one opened next to his laptop that was making this god awful beeping noise.

"Edward" I whispered no louder than the TV making sure not to wake anyone.

"Yes, Bella" he whispered leaning across from behind the couch to be closer to my ear. I jumped a little.

"You're laptop is making noise. Make it stop." I said. I could feel the beer warming me from the inside out. I was getting too hot so I flipped my blanket off and tossed it on the recliner behind me.

"What are you doing on there anyway?" I asked scooting closer to get a look. I didn't drink much but when I did I was extremely outgoing and nosey.

"I'm downloading some songs and a few movies. Why?"

"I was just asking. Do you have something to hide?" I smirked with beer induced confidence.

"I am not hiding anything. Here, do you want to see?" He asked pushing the laptop into my lap. I set my beer down on the table and wiggled back into the couch. I moved my finger over the touch pad and the screen brought up limewire and he had a bunch of stuff downloading.

"Do you mind if I fix a couple things because at this rate it's going to take three days for you to download all this?" I asked half expecting him to snatch it away.

"No, be my guest." He replied, gesturing for me to take over. I quickly clicked a few straightforward fixed and Edward peered over my shoulder, trying to follow what I was doing.

"Do you want me to show you how to do this?" I asked looking up at him.

"If you don't mind." He said, moving around the couch to sit next to me. I rested the laptop across both of our legs and he leaned in a little to look at the screen.

I showed him what websites I had gone to and where the icons were. He seemed really interested, so I passed the laptop back to him and started to sip my beer again. He was fiddling with it again while glancing at the movie now and then. I was engrossed in the movie while I drank my beers. After the second movie I went to use the bathroom and notices I was distinctly wobbly in my walk back to the couch. I made it back and sank into the sofa right next to him.

**EPOV**

We were out of beer now, and I couldn't believe we went through an entire 30 pack. I wasn't sure how many we had each drunk I just knew that they were all gone. Now I was drinking Emmett's nasty Natty Bo. I looked over at Bella - her eyes were glassy her cheeks were flushed with the effects of the alcohol. I could feel the heat from her body radiating on my skin as she sat down beside me.

She had started off the night at the other end of the couch but we kept moving closer together. We were now watching the third movie. I wasn't tired yet but my body was aching, so I stretched out my legs and rested them on the coffee table. She lifted up my blanket and pulled her body closer to mine. She brought up her little feet and tucked her cold toes under my thighs. I jumped a little at the shock.

"Hey those are cold." I said peering down at her. She pushed my arm up on the back of the couch and nuzzled her shoulder under my armpit. God, she was trying to kill me. I wasn't exactly interested in the movie anymore, apparently I couldn't concentrate with Bella so close. I pulled her legs up and over my lap and tucked the blanket in around them.

"Is that better?" I asked hoping she wouldn't think I was trying to make a pass at her.

"Uh huh." She said. She rested her hand on my chest and started playing with the wrinkles in my shirt.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah Bella"

"Thanks." She nuzzled closer to me and closed her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around my back and settled her head on my chest. I reached down and pulled the lever of the couch to pop up the footrest. I brought the blanket around to cover us and turned the TV off. I stroked her back as we fell asleep together.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Spring Semester----------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

April 

Spring semester is drawing to a close and time has flown. Edward and I have become good friends. It's not like Jake and I, but we talk and hang out. We seem to have gotten past the awkward stage. Alice and I were closer than ever. We would go on double dates with Mike and Jasper and Mike and I were still going great. Emmett would give Mike a hard time when he picked me up some Sundays after dinner, and Rosalie just ignored him completely. Edward made small talk and was polite. I planned to invite him to a Sunday dinner soon so that they could get to know him.

Edward still had his women over, just not as often as before. They used to come every Sunday, and I was blissfully unaware of what went on there during the week. Mike and I haven't slept together. In fact we'd barely gotten past first base. I'm not sure what to do, and am nervous – that's definitely what's holding me back.

I tried to talk to Alice and Rosalie about it but it just felt like I was being a big baby. Rosalie's advice was to just jump him. Alice told me to talk to him about it. Those two options were just not happening. Emmett was out of the question - he would just make fun of me, and Jasper is shyer than I am. So that leaves Edward, Mr. Sex machine himself.

Edward and I every Sunday together. We hang out and talk about school and music. Sometimes we walk to the store together, other times we crash out on the sofa with a movie. But this Sunday the topic of conversation was going to be different. I am going to ask Edward to give me some pointers on how to give a blow job.

How on earth did I reach the conclusion that this was the best option?

I feel comfortable enough that he will at least give me some pointers - after he laughs his ass off of course.

"Bella, pass me the yellow highlighter would ya?" I heard Edward's voice from next to me on the sofa. It shook me out of my daze and I could feel my cheeks burning. Crap.

"Oh, sorry, here you go." We were scattered around the living room. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I. Mike was at work and it was the first Sunday where he would be joining us for our Sunday Dinner. Rosalie and Emmett were at the grocery store because it was their week to cook.

"I don't think that I can cram another piece of information into my brain. Who's up for some Madden?" Edward asked about 5 minutes later.

"Not me man. I have to get this down before tomorrow." Jasper replied.

"Don't look at me I don't understand that stupid game. I'll play animal crossing or the sims with you." Alice offered.

"No thanks," Edward responded "I think I'll just go up to my room and listen to some music for a while." Edward said as he gathered up his stuff, before twirling my hair in my face and smiling at me.

Alice, Jasper and I continued to study for about an hour. I looked at the time and it was now 2pm. Dinner wasn't until 7 and Mike didn't get off of work until 6. So that gave me a solid 4 hours to ask Edward for advice. I looked around the room for an excuse to go upstairs and talk to him. I saw it. He left his laptop down here.

I got up and grabbed his laptop and headed for the stairs.

"Bella can you ask Edward to make me a copy of the new Beck CD he just got?" Jasper asked when I was almost to the stairs.

"No problem" I replied as I slowly walked up the stairs. I could feel myself getting nervous. I couldn't believe I was about to do this.

I got to his door and knocked lightly and waited for him to answer. He opened the door not looking at me and walked back towards his bed where he obviously had been laying down on. I took a deep breath, swallowed and stepped into his room. I just handed him his laptop and he took it out of my hands and set it on the desk.

"What's got you so nervous?" He asked looking up at me from his spot on the bed. Shit did I look that nervous?

"Um-I wanted to ask you something." I replied looking down at my shoes and tugging at the hem on my shirt.

**EPOV**

She was standing in the middle of my room, staring at her feet and picking at her shirt hem. I hadn't seen Bella this nervous since Mike asked her to be his girlfriend about two months ago. On Valentine's Day when I saw what my sister did to her it shocked me. I had never seen someone so beautiful in my life. I was sitting on the recliner trying to get some work done while the three couples scattered about with their love plans. I couldn't wait for them all to just leave. But when I saw her come down those stairs my heart stopped. She had curves I never knew she had. I was stunned and let my laptop slide right out of my lap and onto the floor. When she looked at me with those gorgeous big brown eyes I lost my breath. Her cheeks turned bright red and she quickly turned her head back to her date.

The entire time she had been on her date I paced around the house nonstop I didn't get any work done. I couldn't stop thinking about her - where she was, what she was doing. I eventually decided to head out and get some beers. I didn't want to leave the house – what if he hurt her and she needed me? I had to get out and clear my head. They were back when I returned and I stomped up the stairs like an angry child. I was pissed at both of them and at myself. I was not ready for the feelings that I was having towards her. I was not ready for the emotions that were running through my mind and my heart.

I was a little shocked when she cuddled up to me and we fell asleep in each other's arms. But the next day all she did was talk about him. Mike this, Mike that. So I pushed my feelings aside and decided to be her friend. We got along well and I liked talking to her.

I had accepted their relationship. He made her happy. I just figured it wasn't meant to be with us. He was a decent enough guy and he treated her well. I was looking forward to meeting this guy Jake she talked about a lot. He sounded pretty cool, and Alice liked him a lot so he couldn't be that bad.

"What's got you so nervous?" I asked looking up at her from my spot on the bed.

"Um - I wanted to ask you something." She replied.

"Yeah." I waited, but she didn't look back at me, she just stood there. Suddenly she moved to my door, closing and locking it. That got my attention. What was she doing?

"Um-Jasper asked me to ask you if you could make a copy of the new Beck CD that you just got." She said. I didn't think that was the real question. I got up, turned the laptop on and sat down in my desk chair.

She just stood there leaning against the door looking at the floor. I put the CD in and set it up to copy. It would take about 30 minutes so I turned in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked up at this nervous, beautiful girl in my room. A lot of girls have been in this room, but not a single one has been this nervous.

"Is that all that you wanted or was there something else?" I asked.

Bella took a step closer towards me and I could now see a little of her face. Her cheeks were bright pink and she was biting her bottom lip. God this was worse than I thought. Did that creep do something to her? Oh God, please don't let this be about sex. They had been together for about 2 ½ months. Why would he still be around if she hadn't given it up?

She took a seat on my bed and began to pick at the little hole in her jeans on her knee. Her hair hung in front of her making a curtain around her face. I scooted my chair closer to her so that our knees were touching and I took her chin in my hands, lifting her face up to look at me.

"Bella what's wrong? I can see that you are either upset or nervous about something. Please tell me what it is. I may be able to help." I was pleading with her now.

Something changed in her eyes as I lifted her chin, and I noticed her face set in determination. "OK Edward, I sort of need your help with something. I have no idea who to ask, and well, given your history, I just thought ……" She trailed off and I prompted her with a raise of my eyebrows.

"IwanttogiveMikeablowjobbutIdon'tknowhow" the words flew from her mouth at an alarming rate, and I hesitated a moment to make sure I had heard properly.

FUCK

"Huh?" was my inspired response. I knew I needed to say more though. "Have you tried speaking to Alice about this?" Please let her think that is a good idea

"Yes I already talked to Alice and Rosalie and they weren't much help. I want to know what feels good." She was glaring at me now, her eyes narrowed.

I put my hands up defensively and backed away from her.

"OK, calm down. Now what do you want to know?" I could do this.

"Don't make me say it again Edward." She replied through gritted teeth.

"Well have you ever had a popsicle?" She was hanging on my every word. Fuck. I can't believe I'm sitting here telling her how to give her boyfriend a blow job.

"When are you planning on doing this?" I asked.

"As soon as I figure out what I'm doing. I don't want to make a fool out of myself. What if I'm bad and he doesn't like it?" She was way over thinking this.

"Bella, he's a guy, and it's a blow job. He's going to like whatever you do. You just need to relax." I wasn't sure if I really wanted her to go through with it or not.

"I'm just scared and nervous." I put my arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze to reassure her. She slipped her arm around my waist and buried her face in my chest.

I didn't like to see her upset but I hoped to God she was going to back out and change her mind. It suddenly hit me that if she was this freaked out about a blow job with him then they must not have had sex yet.

"Bella have you guys had sex yet?" for some reason I just had to know.

"Nope." She looked up into my eyes, and I tightened our embrace.

I felt her shift in my arms and she met my gaze again but something felt different. I responded to her gaze, my eyes no doubt filled with the desire I felt for her. She reached up, and closed the gap between us, her lips seeking out mine.

I knew this was wrong, but I couldn't stop it. I had wanted Bella for so long. I wasn't in love with her, she was just one of the few women who had resisted my charms. I pulled away to check that she was OK with this before pulling her to me again and kissing her enthusiastically.

I grazed my tongue across her lower lip, asking for entry which she eagerly granted. I lost myself in her warm taste and smell. I marveled at how perfectly we fit together, as my hands roamed her body.

I gasped as her hand ghosted across my chest and stomach, tracing the ridges of bone and muscle. She pushed me backwards onto the bed and I broke away from her in surprise. This wasn't what I was expecting, and I looked to check whether this was what she wanted.

Her next move forced all of the air from my lungs, as she reached for the waistband of my jeans. Her eyebrow was raised mischievously and desire glowed in her eyes. Her face was flushed and her lips swollen from my kisses.

In a rare display of conscience, I reached my hand out to cover hers, and looked into her eyes questioningly. She simply reached up to my ear and whispered "trust me", her hot breath caressing my neck. Those words were my undoing as I immediately grew harder. This was a side to Bella that I never even knew existed. I definitely liked it.

She reached for my waistband again and I leant in to kiss her. She pushed the clothing from my lower body with her feet before pulling me close to her again. Before I knew what was happening she had flipped us over and her warm mouth was on my dick as she licked and sucked it gently. One of her hands was clutched around the part of me that she couldn't fit into her mouth, whilst the other massaged my balls. It was the best feeling in the world. I couldn't move. I tried to speak but the words were lost. I knew this was definitely wrong but it felt so right.

The next thing I knew I reached my orgasm deep in her throat and I felt her gulping and swallowing my cum. I had fantasized about this moment for so long, there was no way I was going to last

I was immediately overcome with guilt. I can't believe we let this go so far. It seemed like she had wanted it, but I had definitely just gone along with it.

Suddenly the guilt was gone, along with all other thoughts. I wanted to taste her. I wanted to show her how amazing that felt. She pulled away from me after sucking hard and twirling her tongue around the head of my dick. She licked her lips as she sat up on the bed. We were staring at each other again. Her eyes were burning, filled with lust and hunger. I needed her right there. I needed to taste her. I pulled my boxers and pants up, before pushing her back on the bed and unbuttoning her jeans. Our eyes were still locked together.

"What are you doing?" she asked through deep breaths.

"I want to taste you." I replied, my heavy breathing matching hers.

She tried to wriggle away from my grasp "Just tell me if I did it right."

"Bella, what you just did defies words. I want you to feel what you should get in return."

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down into my eyes as I tugged down her jeans and panties, tossing them to the floor. She slowly leaned back and I lifted her legs over my shoulders as I knelt on the floor. I pulled her ass to the edge of the bed, and looked up at her body. She was so exposed to me, and so breathtakingly beautiful. I noticed that Bella took her personal grooming very seriously. Her smooth hairless lips glistened with her arousal. I leaned forward and licked the entire length of her. The taste was amazing, so sweet and warm.

My tongue reached for her bundle of nerves and I felt her thighs tighten around my head. Her hips lifted to meet my tongue, as I pushed it inside her, wanting to taste every inch of her. She moaned and panted as I slid first one finger inside of her, and then two. She was so tight and warm. I could only imagine how my cock would feel inside of her. I felt myself grow hard just at the thought. My tongue continued to work on her clit as I felt her hips buck up to my fingers.

I felt her walls clench around my fingers as her fingers tangled in my hair. She let out a muffled moan as she came, pushing her body harder into mine. As her orgasm slowed I slipped my fingers from her, returning for one last taste before climbing onto the bed and pressing a kiss to her lips.

She slowly opened her eyes and her cheeks flushed. I stared into her eyes and brought my fingers to my mouth. I sucked all of her juices off of my fingers and licked my lips.

Suddenly she stood up and put her panties and jeans back on. Standing up myself, I looked at her and her beautiful eyes were glazed. I slowly stepped forward and cupped her face in my palms.

I leaned down and took her bottom lip in between mine and sucked gently. She brought her hands up around my neck and parted her lips. Our kiss became deeper as she pulled me down further. Our kiss became more urgent and lustful as I grabbed her ass cheeks and pressed her into me. I cupped under her butt and lifted her closer to my body. She immediately wrapped her legs around my waist. I turned and pressed her back against the door of my room.

I kissed slowly down her neck and across her collarbone and up the other side. She ran her hands through my hair pulling me closer to her. I moaned against her neck as I kissed behind her ear. I pulled back to look in her eyes but they were closed. I placed a peck on her eye lid and they flew open. She looked into my eyes and unwrapped her legs. I slowly set her back down on the floor and took a couple of steps back. We were both panting and gasping for air.

I ran my hands through my hair breaking our locked gaze. I heard the doorknob turn and I snapped my eyes up from the floor, but she was gone.

Fuck.

What just happened? What did I just do? I frantically looked around my room for a sign that maybe it was a dream and that this didn't just happen. I punched the door as hard as I could and pressed my forehead to it. I was so pissed at myself for letting this happen.

I grabbed her shoes and stepped into the hallway. It was empty. All the doors were closed, so I knocked softly on her bedroom door but there was no answer. I turned the knob and peeked my head in to find an empty room. I slowly made my way down the stairs and saw Emmett in the hallway. I quickly put my hands behind my back to hide her shoes.

"Hey Edward, Mike just got here and is looking for Bella. You know where she is?" He was smirking at me – did he know?

"No, I didn't see her when I came out of my room." At least it wasn't a complete lie.

Just as I was about to slowly walk back up the stairs the shoes were yanked from my hand and I saw Bella slip past me. She was across the living room and out the front door before I could even turn my head. I saw Mike get up from the couch next to Jasper and head for the door.

What the fuck was she going to tell him? I really didn't feel like getting into a fight right now. I slowly walked over to the window to peek outside to see if I could see what was going on. They were on the porch swing and she had her knee up against her chest as she slid her shoes on. He was talking to her and he looked happy. She looked sad while she looked up at him. She got up and took his hand and led him down the steps.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what I had just done. It was the most erotic and sensual feeling I have ever felt. The kiss was amazing. I could taste myself on his lips and his tongue. The way his tongue massaged mine and the way his lips were so soft. My heart was racing and jumping out of my chest. It was like kissing Mike but times a million. I could hardly breathe. And then when our eyes were locked together it was like there was electricity jolting back and forth between us.

But now I was here on the steps of the house and I was looking up at Mike's happy face. He was so excited to be at Sunday dinner and I felt horrible. I had wanted to share those moments with him, but now I had ruined that. I was a horrible girlfriend. Mike had never been anything but sweet and kind to me, but I knew he wanted more. Lately he had been more urgent with his kisses and his hands had roamed and groped a little roughly.

"Mike I need to tell you something." I looked down at my shaking hands. I just knew that this was going to be the end of my perfect new relationship.

"What's wrong babe? What happened?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I did something horrible. I know you're going to hate me, but I have to tell you the truth." I was crying now. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"Bella don't cry. I hate to see you cry. It's OK, don't worry. Whatever it is it'll be ok" He was rubbing my back and trying to comfort me when I didn't deserve it.

"I cheated on you." I blurted it out and buried my face in my hands and just sobbed and sobbed.

"What? When? With who?" He was asking questions and backing away from me. I slowly looked up at him but I couldn't see him clearly through the tears pouring from my eyes.

**EPOV**

I was watching her cry on the steps and I felt like an ass. He slowly backed away from her, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. He looked shocked and hurt. Then I heard him shout at her. I knew she didn't deserve that, so I went outside stood between them.

"Tell me who it was Bella!" he raged at her.

"Don't fucking yell at her like that Mike." I responded to him.

"Mind your own business Cullen this doesn't concern you." He yelled back at me, pain and anger written across his face.

"Edward, please just go inside." She sobbed and stood between Mike and I.

"No Bella, I'm not leaving you out here whilst he is acting like this." I told her, wrapping her in my arms.

She wiggled her way out of my embrace leading Mike over to his car. They were talking again now and I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. His head shot up and he glared at me. Bella pushed her hands against his chest to hold him back, whilst I stood there waiting for him to come at me. I had my fist clenched waiting to swing back at him. I wouldn't throw the first punch though, unless he hurt her.

He stepped away from her as she sobbed, clinging to his hand. He pulled it away and walked back and forth between his car and hers mumbling something to her that I couldn't hear. He snapped his head back up and glared at her as she told him something else. I saw his fist clench and he reached back and punched his car. The sound of the shattered glass scared Bella and she jumped back and fell on the ground. His hand was bleeding and he glared over at me. I saw him walk towards her and I jolted over to her. But he got there first.

He reached down to help her up, then pulled her into his arms. She had her arms around him and both of them were sobbing. I felt like I was intruding on something, and had no idea what was going on.

They pulled away from each other and stared into each other's eyes. I was unable to tear my eyes away from them as he leant down to kiss her, and her arms wrapped around his neck as they held one another in a passionate embrace.

What the hell just happened?


	6. 15

**Opposites Attract Alternate Chapter 19 April**

**A/N: Please Review each chapter PLEASE ! ! ! ! !**

**A/N: Please Review. The more reviews the faster the chapters.**

**BPOV**

May

It is now the middle of May and Jake's plane is due in tomorrow. Alice is going to see if she can borrow Edward's car to take me to pick up Jake. Now you are probably wondering why I don't just pick him up myself. Well if you knew me at all you would know that I am clumsy. So let's just say that I fell off of a ladder at work and I now have a broken leg. Yes a broken leg. Can you believe it I get to spend my spring break and part of the summer in a cast. Just my luck. I have been struggling getting around campus but finals are over and spring break is officially here. Alice insisted that I spend spring break at the house because it would be easier then trudging up the dorm steps and there would be more than enough room for Jake.

Now you might think that that would be uncomfortable especially with what happened about a month ago with Edward and I in his room. But actually things worked out well. I mean there was a rough patch but to my surprise Mike was very understanding. I am not sure that I would have been that understanding. He said that he forgave me and that he loved me and didn't want to lose me. He made it perfectly clear that he was over it and I guess I believed him. I mean things went back to normal with him and I. We have gone a bit farther in the physical department. I have officially mastered the blow job or so he says. I don't' swallow though. I am not sure why I just couldn't bring myself to do it. He is completely ok with it. I did tell a small white lie. He knows that I cheated and he knows with whom but he doesn't know that I swallowed. He is quite good at pleasing me as well. I love his tongue and he even has a tongue ring and we got one of those vibrating tongue rings and it drives me nuts. I still am not ready to have sex yet but this whole oral sex thing is quite fun. We don't get to do it too much because he lives in a house full of frat guys and I am just not comfortable doing it there and then I share a dorm with Alice. So the only time we can actually do anything is when she is at Jasper's or at the house.

Edward and I talked about what happened and he apologized profusely over and over again. I told him that it wasn't his fault and that I took full responsibility for it. He acts a little different around me now. He stares a lot and fidgets. We don't really hang out alone together that much or hardly really ever. We used to spend every Sunday together but now Mike has off and makes sure to spend the day with me. We still have Sunday dinners and Mike comes to all of those. We hang out and watch movies afterwards or study together at the house with everyone. Edward is usually up in his room with one of the ladies of the night as I call them. I sometimes catch Mike glaring at Edward or shooting him dirty looks. I guess I can't blame him. He does get a little too touchy feely when Edward is around but that isn't too often. Edward doesn't really hang out with us when we are there together.

I guess I have made a mess of things. Jake can't wait to get here. I told him everything of course and he laughed his ass off at me. He thinks my life is hilarious. I am glad that I can provide him with some entertainment. Emmett was here to help me carry some stuff to the house and Mike was at work and I wouldn't see him until tomorrow for our usual Sunday which would now include JAKE. I was so excited to see him again.

"Let's go Bells." Emmett said as he lifted me up and carried me inside the house. He set down my crutches next to me and carried my bags up to my room.

"Thanks Em. I really appreciate this. I don't know what I would do without your help."

"You would be stuck at that dorm waiting for your over protective boyfriend to get off of work." Emmett said with a grin. He always teased me about my particular situation and how Mike was always by my side and glaring at any guy that talked to me.

I mean I guess I can't blame him. I did cheat on him. I didn't do it on purpose but it had definitely affected our relationship and not in a good way. We bickered a lot but I was hoping that it would stop when he realized that I was not going to do it again.

"Edward I don't see what the big deal is. I am a good driver." Alice was screaming from upstairs.

"NO Alice you are not driving my car and especially to the airport." Edward screamed back from upstairs. It sounded like they were in the hallway.

"Edward it's just like for one hour I will bring it right back it's not like you need it for anything." Alice screamed back at him now she was running down the stairs with his keys in her hand. I could see the small USB drive I got him when we first started school. I smiled at that, it reminded me of simpler less dramatic times.

"Why can't she or you use her truck?" Edward was yelling as he stomped down the stairs. I scooted lower in the sofa to avoid getting involved. I had learned when the Cullen kids argue to just keep out of it and don't pick a side. If you did have to always pick Alice's though.

"Because EDWARD if you had been paying attention to the world around you she has a freaking broken leg and can't drive the stick shift in her truck and I don't know how to drive a stick shift so that leaves your precious Volvo as the best option." She was glaring up at him with her hands on her hips.

Edward looked over at me on the couch and I raised my hand slowly and wiggled my fingers at him in a wave and gave him a shy grin. Shit he had those adorable glasses on that made my heart jump. Even after all of this time I still reacted to him in those sexy glasses. He ran his fingers through his hair and came to sit next to me.

"So kid what happened to you now?" He had begun to call me kid. I think he was trying to get away from what happened between us. He was trying to talk himself into putting me into the sister category where Alice was.

"Broke my leg fell off a ladder. You know something stupid and clumsy." I grinned back at him.

"So Jake's coming today huh?" He asked

"Yup but I can catch a cab it's no big deal we'll be fine." I said I really didn't want to rely on him or piss off Mike.

"No it's ok I'm not busy for the rest of the day I'll take you." He said running his hands through his hair.

"I should have just had you ask him Bella he never says no to you." Alice said grinning widely at Edward who was now blushing. Was he blushing?

"Shut up Alice, Maybe if you were nicer I would say yes to you." He replied giving her a nasty look.

"So what time do we have to leave?" He asked

"About an hour." I replied

"So where's the shadow?" that is what Edward called Mike when he wasn't around.

"He is at work and I won't see him until tomorrow."

"You mean he let you come here alone? Isn't he afraid to leave you alone with me?" Edward had brought this up a lot and made sure to be extra nice to me in front of Mike. I think he was trying to get a rise out of him. I talked to him once about it and he knocked it off. But when Mike wasn't here he made comments to point out how over protective Mike had become.

"OK well I'm gonna get a shower before we leave so I'll be back." He jumped up off the sofa and ran upstairs.

Alice and I watched some TV and talked about all the places she wanted to drag Jake and the girls she was going to try and hook him up with. About 45 minutes later Edward came downstairs looking scrumptious. He was wearing khaki cargo shorts with his muscular calves showing. You could see every muscle move when he walked. He had on a light blue t-shirt that fit perfectly against his chest and his thicker arms. He must be working out I don't remember them being that big. I think Alice mentioned something about Emmett and Edward had put some gym equipment in the basement.

"Let's go kids." He called as he grabbed his keys from Alice.

I got up and steadied myself on my crutches. I took a cautious step and then another and another. This was going to take forever.

"Are you kidding me?" Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on give me those." He took my crutches and was holding me up with my arm. He handed them to Alice and scooped me up in his arms.

"Edward I can walk on those you don't have to carry me." I protested.

"Yeah I know I saw you walking on them but this is much easier and I would like to get there before the airport closes if that's alright with you." I couldn't argue with that.

It took us about 30 minutes to get to the airport. Jake's flight was on time and we found him by the baggage claim. I was sitting in the uncomfortable blue chairs when I spotted his long hair. He saw me and immediately ran up to me. Jake pulled me up into his arms and squeezed tightly. It was like hugging Emmett but taller and warmer. I couldn't believe he had grown so much.

"WOW tree where did you come from?"

"Told you I grew a few inches." He replied. He set me down and scooped Alice up into a hug.

"Hey tink how ya been?" He asked her.

"Missing my shopping partner you know this one over here fights tooth and nail." She replied pointing to me.

"This is my brother Edward he was nice enough to be our schofer today." Alice said pointing to Edward who was standing off to the side with his hands in his pockets looking lost.

"Nice to meet you Edward I've heard so so much about you." Jake said as he put his hand out towards Edward.

"You too how, was your flight?" Edward was being polite this was nice.

"Long but I'm glad to be here. Ready to see the city." Jake said.

Jake gave me a piggy back ride while Alice walked next to him chattering away and Edward offered to carry the bags. We listened to music in the car and Jake, Alice and I sang along to the songs while Edward was completely quiet. I did catch him mumbling along a couple times and he did glance at us and laugh but he was so serious. When we got to the house Jake carried me inside and Edward brought in his bags.

"Put them in Bella's room." Alice ordered her brother.

"Where is he sleeping?" Edward asked Alice.

"He is sleeping in Bella's room duh." She replied with her hand on her hip.

"Then where is Bella sleeping?" Edward asked her. I was definitely staying out of this conversation.

"She is going to be staying in my room while I'm at Jasper's apartment. What business is it of yours anyway?" She was baiting him now.

"I was just asking I didn't want to have to listen to the shadow go off about her sharing a room with a guy." And he stomped up the stairs with the bags. We all giggled at how Edward always took everything so serious.

Jake, Alice and I settled in the living room and were playing sing star and karaoke revolution. We sang stupid songs and made fun of ourselves. Edward came down about a half hour later and announced that he was going to the library and would be back later. We all ignored him and continued our game. 2 hours later Jasper stopped by to pick up Alice for a romantic dinner. I introduced Jake and the two of them were nice enough to one another. Jasper was always in the middle never too nice and never mean to anyone. I liked for that. He always made people feel welcome but not overly.

Jake and I were cuddled up on the couch and I must have fallen asleep on him because the next thing I knew Emmett was throwing popcorn at me.

"Wake up bells hey wake up." He laughed as I sat up and picked popcorn out of my hair.

"What's going on?" I glared at him and threw the popcorn back at him.

"Your phone is blowing up the shadow has been calling nonstop." He said. I sat up and noticed that Jake was still sitting next to me.

"Oh sorry about that. Hey Emmett have you met Jacob my best friend from home?" I asked feeling kind of bad that Emmett came home to find a strange Indian guy on his couch.

"Yeah I introduced myself and he's kicking my ass at madden." He replied. I glanced over and sure enough they were playing madden.

I flipped open phone as it began to ring again.

"Hey honey what's up?"

"_**What's up is that my girlfriend isn't answering her phone."**_

"I fell asleep on the couch after we picked up Jake. You know that the pain meds make me drowsy."

"_**Well I don't like when you don't answer your phone who knows what you could be doing and with who."**_

"Don't start that crap again. I fell asleep ok."

"_**Fine, What time are you getting up tomorrow?"**_

"I don't know I have to wait until Alice gets back from dinner with Jasper."

"_**Wait so you are there alone with Jake?"**_

"No Emmett's here and Rosalie and I think Edward is upstairs why?"

"_**Because I don't like you being alone in that house with those guys. Look I don't want to argue with you just call me when you get up tomorrow so I can come over."**_

"Fine I don't want to argue either. I'll talk to you tomorrow bye."

"_**I love you."**_

"Love ya."

We hung up. I can't believe he is still being so jealous. I thought that when you forgive someone you FORGIVE them. But this is getting a little ridiculous.

"Shadow huh?" Edward's voice from the dining room brought me out of my anger induced thoughts.

"YES" that's all I said.

"Why don't you just dump him already I mean it's pretty obvious that you aren't happy anymore?" Emmett asked while trying to beat Jake at madden.

"Because I just can't ok." I replied. God did we always have to talk about Mike and I. Didn't they have anything else to talk about.

After their video game was over Jake helped me upstairs and we hung out in my room for a little while. We caught up on what was going on back in Forks and I told him about the latest drama with Mike and I. He agreed that I wasn't happy anymore and that it was probably time for the relationship to end. No one seemed to understand that I just couldn't break up with him. I felt so bad about what I had done and he didn't deserve that. And when he forgave me and kept being so nice and understanding I just couldn't do it. I mean I said I loved him but I think it was more guilt than love. I wanted to make up for what I had done to him.

Alice and Jasper came back and joined us in the room for chatting and hanging out. Jasper excused himself to hang out with Emmett and Edward downstairs while Rosalie left for work. We decided to change the sleeping arrangements for that night and Alice and Jasper were going to stay in her room and Jake and I would stay in my room. I didn't think it would be a big deal since it was a big bed and well it was Jake.

After we went to bed Jake and I stayed up talking and catching up even more til almost 3 am. We finally fell asleep.

**EPOV**

I was asleep and there was a knock on my bedroom door. I got up and sleepily drug my feet across the floor and opened the door and plopped back on my bed. I mean come on it was locked that means leave me alone. I looked up from my bed and there was Jake standing there looking tired and annoyed.

"What's going on?" I asked through a yawn.

"Yeah I can't sleep in there with her. She's talking and wiggling around we're trading." Wait he was telling me that we were trading in my own house. Who did he think he was?

"Uh no I'm comfortable right where I am and so what she always talks in her sleep." I replied remembering the few times that I had listened intently to her.

"Yeah well it's more than normal and if she is going to be saying your name then you should have to be the one in there listening to it." Then the big dark guy plopped on my bed behind me and pushed me out. He had his pillow in his hand and settled himself on my bed.

I was standing there in the middle of my room and I was not getting back in that bed so I went to Bella's room and there she was cuddled up into a ball on one side of the bed. Her hair was spread out over her pillow. She looked beautiful. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep in the same bed with her. I took my pillow and marched downstairs to sleep on the couch. We were definitely getting a blow up bed tomorrow. He could sleep on that but I wanted my bed back.

I got back to sleep on the couch and not even 4 hours later I was woken up by clanking and someone at the front door knocking.

"Edward get the door I'm busy." I head Emmett's voice from the kitchen.

"FINE" was everyone out to get me today?

I got up and flung the door open and oh great it was MIKE.

"Where is she?" He asked stepping into the door right past me.

I pointed to the stairs and went back to my couch. He headed for the stairs and not 5 minutes later he was back downstairs sitting on the recliner drumming his fingers on the table.

"Do you mind I'm trying to sleep" I screamed at him.

"Sorry is that Jake up there the tall dark skinned guy with long hair?" he asked.

"Yeah who the hell else would it be." I replied.

"Did you know that he was caring her into the bathroom?"

"I DON'T CARE I'M TIRED AND PEOPLE KEEP WAKING ME UP AND STEELING MY ROOM SHUT UP." I stomped up the stairs and into my room. I threw Jake's pillow into the hall and locked my door. I put my earplugs in and turned my stereo up too loud and went back to sleep.

**BPOV**

Jake helped me into the bathroom where I washed up and did my morning routine a little awkwardly with a broken leg but I managed. I called for Jake when I was done and he came and got me and brought me back into my room. I got dressed while he took a shower and then we headed downstairs and found Mike sitting in the recliner in the living room.

"Hey honey when did you get here?" I asked leaning down to kiss him from Jake's arms. Jake set me down on the couch and

"I got here about 30 minutes ago. I thought you were going to call me when you got up?" He sounded pissed off.

"I was going to call you now but you are already here. I was waiting until I got a shower and was downstairs. I want you to meet Jacob my best friend. Jake this is my boyfriend Mike, Mike this is my best friend Jake." I introduced them hoping to change the subject of what time I called him.

"Jake" Mike said as he nodded and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mike I'm glad to see that Bella has found someone to make her so happy." I knew Jake's tone and he was being sarcastic but Mike didn't pick up on it.

We settled in the kitchen for breakfast and then Mike took Jake and I to the aquarium and then we went to lunch at Chipotle for burritos and then we went to the Science Center. Alice and Jasper were cooking dinner tonight for everyone and we stopped by the cheesecake factory to pick up desert. Mike and Jake seemed to get along. They talked about guy stuff and sports and stupid things that passed by. They both complained when I wanted to go to the dolphin show but they both sat through it. Mike was extra touchy feely and held my hand nonstop. All in all it was a good day until we got back to the house and Mike resumed his glaring at Edward stance again. When was he going to get over this? I mean it had been a month already.

Jake and I were on the floor sharing pictures and I was showing him my scrapbook of college stuff. Mike was on the sofa nursing a beer while Edward was in the recliner on his laptop and those sexy glasses. Alice and Jasper were making dinner and Rosalie and Emmett were upstairs hmm getting busy.

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the recliner typing up an email to my mom and telling her about my plans for the summer and the internship that I got when Mike asked to talk to me outside.

"Hey Edward can I speak to you outside for a minute?" He asked very seriously. I took off my glasses just in case he wanted to through down. I had been waiting for this moment when he would finally snap. I had even asked Emmett to train me a bit and we got some weights set up in the basement. I had to give myself props I was getting a little bigger.

"Yeah sure." I got up and followed him onto the porch. I saw Bella glance up at us looking very confused but I gave her a reassuring look and waved for her to relax. Once we were outside I sat down on the steps and he stood on the sidewalk a couple of feet in front of me.

"Look I know what happened with you and Bella and I've forgiven her for that. It's in the past and that's where I want to leave it."

"I'm cool with that." I replied

"I see the way you look at her. I know that you are in love with her. We have other problems to deal with right now. That kid in there is all over her. I know that If I can't stand to see him touching all over her than you can't possibly be ok with it either." It was just Jake, what was the big deal?

"I am not in love with her she's like a sister to me." LIE LIE LIE I knew perfectly well that I was in love with her but I wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him. I knew that Jake probably had feelings for her but that she didn't feel that way about him. This girl had a way of making guys fall in love with her and being oblivious to it.

"You can deny it all you want Cullen but I see it and I see the way she looks at you. But for whatever reason she is still with me and I'm going to hold on to her as tightly as I can until she wants out." Did she really look at me any certain way?

"Well I wouldn't be worried about Jake he's like her brother she doesn't feel that way about him." I tried to reassure the shadow but I could see where he was coming from.

"Look just do me a favor you're going to be here with them all spring break and I have to work can you just keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't try anything with her?" Huh? I could do that I guess but I don't think that I had to worry about that.

"Fine I'll babysit YOUR girlfriend." I stormed back into the house and up to my room. Everyone was driving me nuts with their jealousy and relationship crap. Why couldn't they just find a couple people to fuck and then not be bothered with all this drama?

The next morning I woke up in my bed and I could hear everyone outside in the hallways and downstairs making noise. I opened my bedroom door to peek out and I didn't see anyone. I grabbed a change of clothes and ran to the bathroom to get a shower before anyone else could get in there. I took a long shower and let the water run down my aching body. I was still sore from sleeping on the couch the other night. My muscles ached so badly. I got dressed and tried to fix my hair but like Alice says it's useless so I just ran my hands through it and hoped that it would at least calm down when it dried. When I opened the door there was a freaking line. Can you believe that there is a line in a house for the bathroom? Jasper was 1st in line and then Jake behind him. Usually it's the girls in line.

"Hoped you saved some hot water for the rest of us Ed." Jake laughed from behind Jasper.

"Nope maybe next time you won't steal my bed." With that I went downstairs to get some breakfast and let them fight over the bathroom. I was going to have a better day today. It was officially spring break. I had absolutely nothing to do until classes resumed.

I got downstairs and I could smell bacon, eggs, pancakes, and scrapple. My mouth was watering before I even hit the kitchen. I had missed dinner the night before and I could feel and hear my stomach grumbling. Once I got in the kitchen I saw Bella at the stove with her knee kneeling on a chair and her broken leg hanging there with her little toes barely touching the floor. It was too adorable. She was in here making breakfast for everyone on a broken leg. Then I saw him come up next to her and wrap his grubby hands around her waist. He moved her hair away and kissed her neck. I was losing my appetite. But the food smelled so good and I knew if Bella was cooking it that it definitely was worth putting up with him. So I took my seat at the counter on the other side of the island.

Not 5 minutes later Jake took the stool next to me and then Jasper, Alice and Emmett settled at the table where Rosalie was reading a magazine. Mike was still standing next to Bella. Everyone was chatting away about mindless crap and I was just hungry. Bella had a stack of plates and was scooping stuff out and handing the plates to Mike who was distributing them. I noticed that he fed me before Jake which I thought was funny. I mean after all his girlfriend had sucked my dick and Jake was no threat whatsoever. Of course I wasn't a threat either she obviously wasn't interested.

After breakfast and everyone thanked Bella over and over again for cooking a delicious meal. Jake did the dishes while everyone dispersed around the house. Emmett took Rosalie to work and then he was headed off to play football in the park with some guys. I didn't really want to go my muscles were still aching. Mike left for work about 30 minutes later and then it was just Jasper, Alice, Jake, Bella and I left in the house.

Alice and Bella were in the kitchen with Jake all hovered over the table talking about a fashion project Alice was working on for school and Jasper and I started to play video games. See this is the way it is supposed to be. I had my best friend and there was no drama. I glanced in the kitchen every once in a while and I did notice what Mike was talking about and the way that Jake was very close to Bella. I saw the way he looked at her. He had goo goo eyes. He looked like a fool. It was how Jasper looked at Alice when they first started dating. That's why I almost broke his nose. She was my little sister I had to. But now seeing Jake look at Bella like that was kind of funny. She was oblivious. She would poke him and joke with him and she had absolutely no idea.

What was it about this girl that had Mike, Jake and I all falling in love with her and she had no clue to any of it. Was she that blind or were we that pathetic. I hoped that I never looked at her like that. It would give me away in a second. I didn't want anyone to know how I felt about her. I would never live it down. The great player Edward Cullen falls for his little sister's innocent virgin best friend. It was like something out a tween novel or movie. I would not let myself get caught up in their high school bullshit. I needed to get laid. I sent a text to a few girls informing them that I was available for the night if they wanted to come over. I got a couple responses and picked the one that gave the best head. I was going to need head and ass if I was going to have to sit here all day and watch Bella's friend flirt with her.


	7. 16

**Opposites Attract Alternate Chapter 21 Spring Break 2**

**A/N: Please Review each chapter PLEASE ! ! ! ! !**

**A/N: Please Review. The more reviews the faster the chapters.**

**BPOV**

Day 1

I cooked breakfast for everyone and then we were hanging out afterwards. Jake and I were helping Alice plan her fashion project for the summer. She was getting a head start. It was fun having Jake here. I was excited to get my cast off today my leg was itching like crazy. I could only imagine how hairy it was or how white and shriveled it was. Edward and Jasper were playing a video game. Mike was at work and to be honest I was glad to have some time to spend with my 2 best friends.

"So I want to do like a fashion show but something original." Alice was excited about this.

"Well who are the models going to be and what kind of clothes?" Jake asked he was really getting into this.

"Um well Bella and Rosalie I guess and me of course." She replied. "The clothes are like going to the club but fun and young." She showed us her sketches and we tried to come up with some ideas.

We had the radio playing in the background and we heard a song come across the radio. It was Yeah by Usher and Ludacris. It hit me out of nowhere.

"What if you do like a music video?" I suggested waiting for her to tell me it was a stupid idea.

"Oh my god Bella that's a great idea. We could have the guys sing or well lip sink to the song and the girls could dance along like in a club and then we have someone record it. Oh this is going to be so much fun." She actually liked my idea.

"Oooh I want to do the camera I took a class in school and I learned a lot I want to help too." Jake just wanted to be included. He was just too cute. He had grown up a lot but I just saw my little buddy.

"Really Ali you like my idea?" I was truly shocked.

"Oh Bell it is such a good idea I can't wait to get everyone together. Oh wait what time do you get your cast off?" She asked. I was so caught up in thinking about her idea I almost forgot. I glanced at my phone to see that it was almost 1pm and I had to be at the docs at 2pm.

"Oh we have to be there in an hour. We could all plan everything tonight over pizza when everyone gets back." I was excited to help but not looking forward to modeling clothes.

"OK we better get a move on I want to stop for lunch first." Alice suggested.

We packed up the stuff that was scattered across the table and Jake helped me up and we were headed out the door.

"Guys we are going to lunch and then to get Bella's cast off but we're all going to have pizza later tonight ok so be here around 7." Alice said to Jasper and Edward who were engrossed in a video game as we headed out the door.

"Hey wait how are you getting there?" Edward asked grabbing for his keys.

"Jake is going to drive Bella's truck he knows how to drive the stick I mean he did build the truck after all. DUH Edward. Bye honey see you later." Alice chirped to Edward and then Jasper.

"Fine bring me back some beer." Edward replied

"UH hello do any of us look over 21 Edward?" Alice replied while she gestured to Jake, her and I.

"Oh that's right shit I'll text Emmett." He said pulling out his phone.

"Hey Edward don't worry your birthday is only a week away and I'm planning a huge party for you then you'll be able to buy your own beer." Alice said and then we were out the door.

The drive was fun we sang along to songs in the car and bickered over what song to use for the fashion show. We went to lunch at the Rainforest Café in Towson Mall and then headed over to the doctor's office to finally get my cast cut off. He said that it had healed nicely and gave me a brace to use just in case. I still had the crutches. He gave me a prescription for some cream that would help my muscle and the skin to feel better. We got back to the house around 4pm and Jasper was sleeping on Alice's bed so she joined him for a nap. Edward was in his room listening to music so Jake and I settled in the living room to watch music videos to see if we could come up with a good idea for Alice's project.

Mike and Rosalie were getting off of work at 6pm. Emmett was going to pick Rosalie up after she got off and then we were all gathering here to eat pizza and that's when we would spring the project on the guys. I knew Jake would be ok with it he was just excited to be here.

**EPOV**

I was listening to music in my room and I thought I heard rap music from downstairs so I went to explore. I thought Emmett wasn't coming home until later. I got down the stairs and I froze. Jake was sitting on the floor in between Bella's legs with his bare back pressed up against the sofa. She had on little shorts that came to the middle of her thigh and a tank top on which more than showed how much she had truly grown since she moved here. She was rubbing his neck and shoulders. Her leg which was now missing the cast was resting on his shoulder. His big hands were rubbing her leg up and down and in circles. Her little toes were wiggling when he would tickle her. I felt like I was intruding on a moment or something and then I heard her giggle and pinch him.

"Hey watch those fingers Mr. or I'm going to give you a purple nurple." She said.

"Sorry, sorry my bad." He replied.

Then they started to sing along with the 50 cent song on the TV and I figured it was ok to make my presence known.

"What do you know about being a gangster you're from Forks?" I said tossing her hair in the air as I settled on the sofa next to them.

"Nothing what would you know about it?" She replied while she poked me in the stomach.

"Hey I know more than you." I replied

"Damn Edward you must be working out I think I broke my finger. Ouch." She laughed as she shook her hand and resumed rubbing his shoulders.

Then the screen door opened and I wished to god that we had kept that damn front door closed and locked. Mike walked in a froze in place.

"Get the fuck off of her." He screamed at Jake. Jake jumped up and across the room in a flash. "Don't you put your fucking hands on her do you hear me you little shit." Who was Mike calling a little shit Jake was almost a foot taller than him. I sat there on the couch and chuckled to myself.

"Mike calm down what's your problem? Don't talk to him like that." Bella yelled back.

"You want to take this outside?" Jake asked Mike

"No he does not Jake you're under 18 if he hits you its child abuse." Jake laughed at Bella's remark and I couldn't help my laughter in either. Bella turned around and smacked my chest and glared at me. I took the hint and relaxed to watch the fight in front of me. Bella grabbed her crutch and hobbled over to Mike.

"What is problem NOW?" She said.

"I don't want him touching you like that. It's disgusting the way he had his hands all over you." Mike said pointing to Jake.

"Mike he was just rubbing my leg see I got my cast off and the doctor gave me this cream." She said pointing her crutch to the bottle.

"Yeah and you just happened to be rubbing his shoulders because your leg hurt?" Mike spat back at her.

"So what, he's my friend what's the big deal?" she asked with her hand on her hip glaring at him.

"What have you been fucking him behind my back too or is it just Edward." Oh shit don't put me in this argument.

"No I haven't been fucking anyone you should know that. And I'm sick of all these comments you either forgive me or you don't." She screamed through a sob. I could tell she was holding her tears back. I wanted to comfort her but I was proud of her for standing up for herself she didn't do anything wrong this time.

"Well you are certainly fucking someone because you're not giving up to me." Ouch low blow there Mike I thought.

"That's it, That's it I'm done I'm sick of this it's over. I tried and tried but this is so not worth it." She pointed to the door and glared at him with her lips pressed together.

"No Bella this isn't over you promised and you're going to keep your promise." He said.

"Well that's never going to happen now so you can just forget it." She said.

"Oh so you are saving yourself for him then huh? You are just going to end up like all the other girls. He is going to use you and then toss you aside." She screamed back at her.

"No he isn't and what business is it of yours if I'm saving it for him anyway. It's none of your business anymore not now not ever." She said sobbing.

Just then Lauren Mallory stepped in the door. I forgot she was coming over tonight for a VISIT if you know what I mean. Mike pointed to her and then to me.

"Bella you are a fucking idiot if you think you are any different then she is. You think you can change him. You think that you mean anything to him at all other than a mouth and hole for him to stick his dick in. Huh do you. You think he could actually love anyone?" He screamed back at her while he shook her shoulders.

Jake walked over to them and picked her up and set her down behind him. He was towering over Mike and holding Bella up with his arm behind him. She was leaning against him sobbing. I noticed Lauren was just leaning against the wall watching everything. Lauren leaned to the side and gave me a wave and a smile. I gave her a gesture to hold on and waved back at her.

"Get out Mike if she ever wants to talk to you again which I doubt she will she will call you DON'T CALL HER AND DON'T COME HERE." Jake pointed to the door and Mike slowly walked towards it hesitantly watching Bella sob into Jake's back.

Jake turned around and took Bella in his arms lifting her up like small doll. She was sobbing into his chest and shoulder while she mumbled.

"Jake it's not like that I love him and I know he loves me it's not like that I know I'm not like the rest of them I can't be I love him too much." She sobbed into his chest as he took her upstairs to where I'm assuming he put her in her bed.

Then it hit me; who the fuck were they talking about? Who was she in love with? Who was she saving herself for? God they are all so confusing. And who is this other guy who is in love with her that she knows loves her. The only guys that I knew who loved her were Jake, Mike and Me. I know she didn't know how I felt. I made sure to keep it hidden. I wasn't getting my heart broken.

"Hey Edward what was all that about?" Lauren asked bringing me out of my internal debate.

"I think Bella just dumped Mike finally." I replied. I almost forgot Lauren was there.

"Oh that's good I've been hearing some pretty creepy stuff about him. Did you know that he got Cindy pregnant?" She said.

"No I try to stay out of the drama." Wow I had no idea. I wonder if Bella knows.

"Yeah well he says it isn't his but she was a virgin before him. Because you know that's what he does. He acts all nice and then goes in for the kill. Those poor girls they think he's after a relationship he acts all sweet and innocent and then bam goodbye. At least with you Eddie I know what I'm getting." That ass. Even I'm not that bad I thought.

"Oh yeah what exactly are you getting?" I replied giving her my crooked grin and a raised eyebrow.

"The best fucking sex ever hello like you didn't know. Now come on Edward I've got to be at work by 8 and I want at least 2 orgasms before you finish." Yeah I couldn't argue with her there. No matter how much of an ass I was they always came back for more. I never faked a relationship though.

I led Lauren upstairs and into my room. Let's just say I gave her what she wanted and a lot more. I was rewarded with a blowjob and doggie style. Not many girls will let you do that. It usually takes some charming and pouting. My buddy James is all about the ass action but I don't see the appeal to putting in where the poop comes out. Just not my thing.

I walked Lauren to the door and then went to the basement and found everyone hanging out downstairs on the wrap around sofas.

**APOV Alice**

Jaz and I heard all the commotion from upstairs and tiptoed down to take a look at what was going on. Mike and Bella were screaming at each other and Jake was holding her back. Edward was lounging on the couch watching everything and Lauren one of his hooochies was standing by the door watching as well. I went to go and help Bella but Jaz held me back and told me to stay out of it and that Jake obviously had things under control.

Bella was a mess. I knew she thought she loved him but I knew he wasn't the one for her. She was supposed to end up with Edward. I know not now but I just knew they were going to get married and have kids one day. I just knew it. Don't ask me how it's just a hunch I get. Jake took Bella upstairs and then Edward and Lauren were flirting after Mike left. I was glad to see him go. He became a little annoying over the past month. Jaz helped me in the basement to set up my sketches and everything. I had told him about my plan to do a music video and about the guys helping me out. He of course agreed because well it's me. I didn't have to beg or anything he is the perfect guy.

He did tell me however that he didn't think that Emmett and Edward would be so easily persuaded. I know as soon as Rosalie agreed to it that Emmett would do whatever she said and as for Edward I would just have to bring out the sisterly charm or threat whatever works. Rosalie and Emmett got home from and brought the pizza with them downstairs. Bella and Jake came down soon after.

"I thought I smelled food." Jake said walking down the stairs sniffing the air. Bella was by his side limping with her crutch and holding her cream. Her eyes were red from crying and her nose was pink where she had been blowing her nose. Other than that she looked cute.

Bella's hair was in the soft curls that hang everywhere but she had a little clip holding it away from her face it was adorable. I was so happy to have such great friends who would do this for me. And it helped that they both were hot and beautiful also. Good clothes only go so far unless there is a good body and good hair to work with. We had brunette Bella and Blonde Rosalie. I have jet black hair so all we needed was a red head. I think Rosalie has a friend that might be perfect.

"Yes there is food now come on we are going to get started as soon as Edward finishes up there." I replied

"Yeah we could head the thumping from the hallway." Jake replied with a grin.

"Who is in there anyway?" Bella asked. I knew she didn't want to know the answer.

"Lauren Mallory from TU she's a repeat he hasn't had any fresh meat yet this year. Oh except you of course." With that comment Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of his head.

"Emmett!" Jaz and I yelled at the same time giving him a dirty look.

"No, It's ok guys it's college you're supposed to experiment. I knew what I was doing when I did it. I'm not ashamed of it." Bella replied while she settled on the sofa n ext to me and Jake sat in front of her on the floor stuffing his face.

"Eat much pig?" Bella said to Jake.

"I'm hungry." He replied

"You gonna save any for me?" I heard Edward's voice and we all snapped our heads up.

"Nice of you to join us brother dear have a seat we need to get started you guys are going to love this." I ordered him. He took a seat next to Emmett and Rosalie on the other sofa. We all started to eat and then I was going to tell them about our idea.

We chatted a bit about random stuff and caught up on our day. Emmett teased Edward about Lauren something about he could do better and needed to dip into the freshman selection. I think that Emmett lived vicariously through Edward's little indiscretions or adventures whatever they were. I know he loves Rosalie but he was still a perv. I noticed Bella would stare at Edward when he was talking to Emmett about girls and I felt horrible for her. To have to sit there and listen to that so I thought it was time to get started.

"Ok so I talked to a girl from the campus TV station and we are going to do a joint project. I am going to design the clothes and she is going to direct the music video. We are going to do 2 songs. The 1st one is Yeah by Usher, Lil Jon and Ludacris and then the 2nd one is No Scrubs by TLC." I had to breathe. Everyone seemed interested but the guys didn't know the catch yet.

"So what do you need us for? We can build the set or do the camera if you want." Emmett suggested.

"Um well actually you, Edward and Jasper are going to be the guys in the videos and Bella, Rosalie and I are going to be the girls. Now before you say anything you just have to because I'm your sister and you love me." Whew I hope that worked.

"Oh no I'm not dancing to some video for a bunch of college kids." Emmett said.

"Ooh this sounds fun Alice count me in and don't worry Emmett is going to do it." Rosalie replied

"No I'm not Rose and you can't make me." He was pouting now at least Edward was just sitting back and keeping quiet.

"Well that's your choice Em honey but you do know that we are going to have to find other guys to do the video and I think that the manager of the American Eagle you know the guy that keeps asking me out. I am sure that he would be more than willing to help us out. He is cute enough after all and he has a nice body." Ohh Rosalie was good at this I could see the look on Emmett's face getting angrier and angrier.

"Oh no you are not going to ask him I'm the only one that is going to be near you in the video." Emmett said.

"Oooooh this means you're going to do it right Em?" I asked jumping up and giving him a huge hug.

"Yeah I guess I am you had to bring out the big guns huh Rose?" He looked at Rosalie with a smile.

"So Edward that just leaves you." I said looking at him.

"Nope I'm not doing it." And he got up and walked up the stairs.

"Hey that's not fair get back here." I said following after him. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back but he was too strong.

"PLEASE Edward can you just do this one thing for me please. I'll do anything you want anything please pretty please." I was begging now because he looked so stubborn.

"NO ALICE now leave me alone." He released my hands from his arm and went outside to sit on the porch and pout.

I went back to the basement where everyone was relaxing and drinking beer. Even Jake was drinking beer. I didn't think Bella was going to let him but I guess so. I plopped down and pouted into Jaz's arm.

"Will you talk to him for me Jaz?" I asked shyly.

"Alice you know he's not going to listen to me." I knew he was right.

"Bella you go talk to him I know he won't say no to you. Please." I asked her.

"Alice I don't know what good it will do but I'll give it a shot." Bella got up and hobbled up the stairs with her crutch and her cream.

EPOV

I was sitting on the porch drinking a beer and listening to the night. It was peaceful. My stomach was full and my balls were empty. It couldn't get much better than this. I know that Alice was going to be pissed at me for a while but she would get over it eventually. It wasn't that I didn't want to help her I just didn't want to be in some stupid fashion music video. I could dance that wasn't the problem. Hell if you can fuck you can dance. I heard the front door open and I saw Bella peek her head through.

"Hi, can I join you?" She asked with a small timid voice. I noticed that she had 1 crutch and her eyes weren't red anymore but her nose was still a little pink. She looked too cute.

"Yeah sure what's up?" I asked as she came to sit next to me on the porch swing.

She set her crutch down and put some of her cream on her hand and began to rub it into her calve. Damn I wish I was that cream. Shit I can't think about this I just got laid and now Bella is here making me hard again. I shifted in my seat to adjust my growing arousal.

"So why don't you want to help Alice with her project?" She asked looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"I just don't want to. It's nothing against Alice I just I'm not into the whole music video thing." I replied hoping that would satisfy her and she would change the subject.

"Edward it would mean a lot to her. I mean she's your sister and we're all helping her. You really think I want to get up there and dance and grind on some guy I don't know and you know she is going to put me in a skimpy outfit. I'd rather it be you than some guy I don't know." Shit I hadn't thought about that. I thought she would use Jake.

"Well you can use Jake isn't he going to be helping to?" I suggested.

"No he wants to do the camera stuff. Please Edward I'm not going to beg you but it would mean a lot to me and Alice of course. Who knows you might have fun." With that she got up and hobbled away on her crutch struggling a bit with the door.

I got up and stood next to her and put my hand on the door.

"Wait sit with me for a little while." I didn't want her to leave.

"Alright." She hobbled over slowly to sit on the bench again. She set her crutch down and then the bottle of cream on the porch. She was rubbing more cream on her knee now.

"May I?" I asked reaching for the cream. She nodded and whipped the cream in my hand. I felt a shock go through my body when our hands touched. She must have felt it too because she looked up at me and gasped. I smiled at her and pulled her leg up into my lap.

She swiveled in her seat and was facing me now with her other leg pulled up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around it and rested her chin on her knee. I massaged her leg and worked the cream into the skin. Her little leg was white and smaller than the other one. It was smooth and delicate. I was afraid to put too much pressure I didn't want to break her. I had my face down looking at her leg and I felt her hand come up to my face and she moved a piece of my crazy hair and pushed it back away from my eyes.

"Thanks." I said as I looked up to smile at her. She grinned back at me and brought her hand back to rest under her chin.

I kept rubbing her leg and then I moved to her little foot. Her toes were cute. They were small and delicate. I noticed her nails were painted pink. I had an overwhelming heat rising in my chest as I sat there in silence with her. As I was rubbing her foot I noticed her face relax with her eyes closed and she let out a little sigh/moan. I smiled at her reaction.

"That feels amazing Edward thank you." She said with her eyes still closed.

I stopped what I was doing and I slowly slid my hands up her leg to her thigh. Her eyes popped open and she was staring at me in shock. I gripped her upper thigh right under her shorts and pulled her closer to me. Her but slid across the swing and her bent leg was pressed against my side. She gasped and looked at me with shock. I turned my torso to face her and brought my hands to her knee and took one in each of my hands.

"Bella…I'll help Alice with her project if you agree to go on a date with me." There I said it. I couldn't believe I just worked up the courage to ask her out. I was throwing caution to the wind and all that shit. I was taking a chance and putting my heart on the line.

"What? Why? How can you ask me that?" She looked upset.

"Why because I like spending time with you and I want to see if this will go anywhere." I responded hoping she felt the same way.

"Edward you can't ask me out now." She seemed pissed off now.

"Why not? You and Mike are broken up and I'm single why can't we go on 1 date?" I was getting a little pissed off myself now. How could she say no? It was just 1 date and besides it's not like we hadn't kissed before or even gone further.

"EDWARD not even 2 hours ago you were in the room right next to me having sex with Lauren." Shit I almost forgot about her. Damn maybe now wasn't the best time to ask her out. FUCK SHIT what did I just do? This girl always makes me confused and do things I wouldn't normally do. GOD why was she like this?

"Bella it's just 1 date." I felt like I was begging now.

"Fine I'll go but it's not leading anywhere not while you're still fucking everything that moves and right in the next room no less." With that she scooted away from me grabbed her crutch and cream and hobbled to the door quickly leaving me shocked. I had never heard Bella cuss like that before. But wait she said fine right. She agreed to go on the date.

I had a date with Isabella Swan and I was going to make her fall in love with me.


	8. 17

**Opposites Attract Alternate Chapter 22 Spring Break 3**

**A/N: Please Review each chapter PLEASE ! ! ! ! !**

**A/N: Please Review. The more reviews the faster the chapters.**

**POBV**

"I can't believe I agreed to go on a date with him" I told Jake as we were lounging in bed playing cards.

"Well it can't be that bad I mean you did say that you were in love with him." Jake replied with a smirk on his face.

"That's not the point if I love him or not the point is that I'm terrified of him. When we are hanging out and we're like buddies it's so comfortable but then he gets that look in his eye and it freaks me out. I feel like I'm a lamb waiting for the lion to pounce and kill me." I could always tell Jake how I was feeling.

"Yeah I have seen the way he looks at you but I think it's more loving and curious than murder Bells."

"I know he won't physically hurt me but I'm terrified of getting my heart broken." I hid my face in my hands because I knew I was blushing.

"Bella would you just relax and have fun with life. Who knows maybe you guys will fall in love and live happily ever after." Jake was trying to calm me but the thought of us living happily ever after scared me even more.

Knock Knock Knock

"Come In" I replied to the knock at the door.

Alice opened the door and bounced on the bed to join Jake and I. We went over the stuff for the video and she thanked me over and over again for putting up with Edward and agreeing to go on a date with him. She said she owed me big time. I couldn't tell her that I was internally fighting with myself weather this was a good idea or a bad one.

"I just don't think it is such a great idea. I just broke up with Mike and well you know how Edward is." I said looking at Alice who's face fell into a frown.

"Oh Bella but think about what could be if you guys fall in love and live happily ever after. We could be real sisters and our kids could grow up together and they would be best friends." Now she was smiling again off in her own world where fairy tales and pixie dust fixed everything.

I sighed to myself and tried to consider the thought of us dating and actually having a relationship. How long would he wait to have sex with me? If I wasn't ready, how long would it be before he cheated? What if we did have sex and I wasn't any good at it? Would he leave me for someone else? There were just too many ifs and woulds and how longs for me to think of right now. I shook my head and joined in the conversation of the plans for the video.

Alice had secured someone from the video and media classes to help out and she found a girl who was going to do hair and make-up. I was a little nervous about wearing the outfits and dancing but we were going to practice all week. We all went to bed and were planning on starting to practice in the morning after breakfast.

I woke up the next morning and got in the shower. Everyone was still asleep and Jake was snoring loudly on my bed. No wonder I couldn't sleep. I got dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt, I was going to be comfortable if I was going to have to be tortured for the next week. I was putting the cream on my leg when Edward came down in shorts and a t-shirt. He looked half dead. His eyes shot up when he saw me and I instantly felt nervous. He was watching me rub my leg and I could feel my cheeks burning. I couldn't look at him I was too nervous.

It was so much more comfortable to be around him when I thought I didn't have a chance. But now that I knew he wanted to go on a date with me I was freaking out and acting like a nervous teenager. I was almost 19 I needed to get a grip. He smiled at me.

"Morning" He said through a groggy sleepy voice. It was so sexy. God Bella get a grip of yourself. It's just Edward.

"Uh-hi morning." I said looking down at my leg and putting the cap on the cream. I looked up and he was gone. I could hear him in the kitchen. I was planning on getting some coffee when I was done with my leg but now I was scared to go into the kitchen and be ALONE with him. So I sat there like a coward until he came back and sat on the couch next to me. He was holding 2 cups of coffee and he handed me one.

"Cream and Sugar right?" He asked. How did he know I took cream and sugar? This was getting freaky.

"Um-yeah thanks…. How did you know?" I asked carefully taking the cup and sipping it slowly. I looked up at him through my lashes not wanting to stare straight at him. He had a small smile on his face. He shrugged his shoulders in response and continued to sip his coffee.

"Would you like some French toast?" He asked while he glanced at me sideways tilting his head a little in my direction.

"I guess, why are you going to make it?" I didn't think he knew how to cook anything.

"I was going make some for everyone but it looks like they are going to be a while. So I guess it's just you and I." He smirked a little and looked away from me.

"Why? Where is everyone?" I asked feeling panicked like I was set up.

"Well there are some rather interesting noises coming from Alice and Emmett's rooms and Jake snoring could shake the house. It looks like we are the only ones up. So do you want some French toast or do you want to make something?" He sounded irritated at the end like he was getting annoyed with me.

Well if Edward wanted to make breakfast then I was certainly not going to stop him. At least it would give him something to do so I wouldn't have to be alone with him. But I didn't want him to be mad at me. I liked Edward he was a nice guy and I didn't want to lose his friendship if this dating thing didn't work out. So I was going to have to get over my fears and be his friend again.

"Yeah I would like some French toast. Did you want me to help or keep you company?" God why did I just say that? I wanted to get away from him and here I was offering to follow him around the house.

"No you don't' have to help I think I can handle it but you can sit at the counter and keep me company if you want." He slowly got up and offered me his hand. I forgot that I was still a little wobbly from my leg.

I reached for his hand and got up slowly. I wobbled a bit on my leg and he held my elbow to steady me. I looked up into his green eyes and my heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. My head was spinning and my heart wasn't moving. I felt like the room was spinning around us so fast and the only thing that was still in front of me was Edward's face and his green eyes penetrating my soul. He must have noticed I was not myself. He handed me his coffee mug and I am not sure how I did it but I took it. The next thing I knew he wrapped his hands around my lower back and squeezed me to him. This was a weird hug. When I caught a breath the room was moving and I was up higher in the air. I looked around and we were moving but it didn't feel like we were moving. I was too confused by our closeness. I looked down at him and he was smiling up at me.

He set me down on one of the stools in the kitchen and slowly stood up in front of me. He lightly grabbed my now fixed broken leg and set it on the stool next to me. I set our coffee cups down and he went to the other side of the counter and began to get the food ready. I was still in a state of shock. I could still feel the tingling sparks all over my body from where it was pressed against him. I could feel my face cooling down and my breathing slow to a normal depth. I sat up and watched him as he moved around the kitchen. He looked kind of unsure about what he was doing. I noticed that he took a step back and glanced back and forth from the counter and stove. I figured maybe he forgot how to make it so I offered some help.

"Did you lose something?" I asked

"Huh- oh um no I'll be right back don't move." And he was gone. I heard him run up the steps and he was back in less than 2 minutes. He had a index card that he taped to the counter at eye level.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh um instructions." He said looking shyly at me and then quickly back to what he was doing. Hmm so he really didn't know what he was doing.

"So are you going to add the salt or are you just going to use pepper?" I asked waiting to see his response. He froze in the middle of what he was doing and reached for the salt and pepper. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Um-Both." He said with finality in his voice. I saw him raise the salt over the liquid eggs and cinnamon mixture.

"WAIT Edward don't do that." I yelled. He spun around quickly and looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Edward seriously have you ever made French toast before?" I asked looking at him. I was more comfortable when I was in my element of the kitchen and he didn't have the upper hand.

"Um- Well not alone by myself exactly but I have directions see." He pointed to the card.

"Do the directions say to add salt or pepper?" I asked

"No" He replied looking down like a scolded child.

"Then why were you going to add them?" I asked feeling a little confused at why he wasn't following the directions.

"Well you said which one so I figured that both would be better." He looked confused now. I couldn't help but laugh. I slowly hopped off of the stool and limped over to stand next to him. I took the salt and pepper out of his hand and put them back on the counter.

"Edward where did you get these directions?" I asked.

"I called my mom and she told me." He replied looking me square in the eye.

"Why did you do that? You don't have to go through all of this. I could have easily showed you how." I replied looking him square in the eye. I wasn't nervous anymore. We were back to being friends again.

"I wanted to cook you something because you are always cooking for everyone and I thought it would be nice." He said as he leaned back on the island and gave me room to cook.

"Edward that was very sweet of you but you didn't have to go through all of that. I don't mind cooking it's something I liked to do. If you want to know how to make something I can always teach you." I was now whisky the sugar into the liquid mixture. I could feel him walking towards me and standing close.

I turned my head and he was right there. Our noses almost touched but I leaned back.

"So teach me." He said as he leaned closer to look over my shoulder.

He watched me as I dipped the bread in the liquid mixture and then flipped it over. I dropped the pieces on the frying pan and showed him how to flip them.

"Would you please get some banana and strawberries from the fridge we need to cut them up." I asked him

He did as I asked and I showed him how to slice them up and we worked together in silence. When we were done we had a large stack of French toast and a sizeable amount of sliced fruit.

"Now you can use butter, syrup and powdered sugar on them I personally like butter, syrup, banana and powdered sugar. What do you like?" I asked him.

"I like the same but strawberries instead of bananas." He said smiling at me. My heart melted when he did that.

We settled in the dining room with our food and slowly ate. I was sitting at the head of the table and he was in the chair to the right of me. He grabbed my knee and brought my leg up to rest at his side. He began to massage my leg up and down. It felt amazing how his fingers kneaded my skin and muscles. I felt a little moan slip through my lips as I closed my eyes and enjoyed his touch. I glanced at him after I did that and he had his eyes on his food and a little smile on his face. AHHHH I can't let him seduce me like this. This is not what I wanted. Oh gosh who am I kidding I wanted nothing more than for Edward and I to be together and live happily ever after. But I was completely terrified of him and all of his experience.

As we were sitting there eating Jake came down the stairs freshly showered and dressed.

"Hey Bells how's your leg feeling?" He asked

"It's much better thank you Jake, Did you sleep ok I know I sure didn't." I smirked at him.

"Yeah sorry about that was I snoring that loud?" He asked jokingly

"Yes you were that loud you are so sleeping on the couch tonight or I'm going to have to find somewhere else to sleep." As soon as the words left my mouth I felt Edward's fingers squeeze my leg tightly and I yanked it away from him and blush burned my face.

"Anyway help yourself to some breakfast Jake." I said as I saw him shoving a piece in his mouth.

"Mmmhm thanks" He said as he gulped down some orange juice.

After breakfast we all settled in the basement awaiting Alice's instructions.

"OK so this project is taking off like a snowball down a hill. We found a place to shoot the video thanks to the best future sister in law Rosalie and we have a great camera crew set up with Jake assisting and all of you wonderful friends and brothers are going to help me. I am so excited so here are the lyrics to the songs so you can learn them but you will of course be lip sinking. Now Bella we have to get your leg stronger so Emmett is taking you to the gym to do some exercises and the rest of us are going to be practicing dance moves." She said as she paced back and forth across the room swinging her little hands in the air like she was conducting an orchestra.

"Um Alice I can't dance so shouldn't I be practicing?" I asked raising my hand like a 8 year old and everyone laughed at me. Of course my cheeks turned bright pink.

"No Bella you are not going to be dancing exactly like the rest of us. I have one of the girls from the hip-hop dance club at school and she is going to help us out with our little weak leg problem. I don't see why you couldn't have broken and arm instead. At least I could have worked that into outfit but a small pasty leg just won't do." She said giving me a hug for reassurance.

"Well it's not like I did it on purpose geez Alice you think I wanted to have a broken leg?" I said with a pout.

"Quit yer Bitchen ladies and let's get back to work." Jake said standing up.

After our little meeting Emmett took me to the gym where he made me do all of these leg things and I hated every minute of it but he took me out for ice-cream when we were done so that made up for it but just tiny little bit. We got back to the house and as soon as we entered the house I broke out in laughter.

All of the furniture was pushed aside and music was blaring. There was this little girl who was built like Alice but with a body like Rosalie and hip-hop clothes on. She was grinding on Edward showing Alice how she should be grinding on Alice. Jake was standing in for Emmett while Rosalie was backing her thing up and I could have died at the look on Emmett's face when he saw that scene.

Once they saw that we were back Rosalie froze and Jake ran in the other room while Emmett stalked after him.

"Get back here you little shit I saw where your hands were." Emmett bellowed up the stairs after Jake. Rosalie was running after them to calm down Emmett.

"Emmett get back here he's just a kid give him some slack. Don't make me come up there after you EMMETT get back here." She screamed from the bottom of the steps.

I noticed that Edward was staring at me and was now very far away from the little hot tamale that he had just had his hands all over.

"How's your leg?" Alice asked as she came over to me.

"It hurts more now but he said that it is supposed to. Emmett told me to take a hot back with some Epson salt so that's where I'm going." I said holding up my CVS bag and headed for the stairs.

"Good we'll show you later what to do just concentrate on your leg ok." She said. I waved my hand over my head dismissively as I stalked up the stairs stomping my feet like a child. But then regretted it as it only made my leg hurt even more.

I soaked in the bathtub with the Epson salt for a while until the water got colder. Then I stood up and took a shower. I hadn't realized how sweaty I got from exercising. There was a knock on the door while I was drying off.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Jake" He replied.

"You can come in." I said wrapping a towel around me.

He came in and sat on the edge of the tub. "Hey we are going to a club to practice more do you want to come with us?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll go but I don't know how much fun I'll be." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well you have to go because I need someone to dance with and don't worry about your leg I'll help you. I have been watching music videos and I have a few ideas of how to work around it." He said grinning at me.

With that he left the bathroom to get ready. I went to my room to change and found Alice picking out clothes for me. She picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a light blue silky shirt with a low neckline. She even had my black flats picked out for me.

"OK I'm going to do your hair and make-up now ok no arguing you owe me for breaking your leg when I need you the most." I stuck my tongue out at her and sat in the chair while she fussed with my hair and make-up.

My hair was straightened and hung long down my back. I hadn't noticed how long it had gotten since I usually threw it up or had it curly most of the time. I had light make-up on with a little glow to it. I got dressed and met her downstairs where everyone was waiting for me.

**APOV**

Everyone was dressed perfectly and looked amazing. Well that was of course because I picked out there clothes. Even Edward let me pick out his clothes. I had noticed the way he has been hanging around Bella and that trick about making her go on a date just so he would help me with my project was full of hoowey if you ask me. I didn't mind thought I knew they would end up together eventually it was the rocky road they had to travel to get there that was interesting to watch.

I had a sneaky suspicion that Jake was in love with Bella too but I wasn't sure because that could just be friendship love. I felt bad for the 3 of them. Not everyone could have a perfect relationship like Jaz and I. I do hope that everything works out for them in the end. We took 2 cars to the club because of room. Edward drove Jake and Bella in his car while Rosalie drove Jasper, Emmett and I in her car. We had decided to go to Hammerjacks downtown because there was a DJ playing there that Emmett likes.

We got our hands stamped for under 21 at least those of us who were. They didn't even card Emmett and Jake. I was shocked because Jake was only 17 and he didn't get a stamp. Sooo not fair. But I was going to have fun dancing with my man. Jaz was a southern gentleman but he knew how to get down. We found a booth in the back that was pretty secluded and quiet. The guys went to get us drinks while we put our stuff down.

All the Single Ladies by Beyonce' came on and Rosalie and I jumped up and ran to the dance floor leaving Bella with the stuff. I felt kind of bad but she insisted that we go. We danced around together before Jaz and Emmett joined us. I could see Jake pulling Bella up to dance while Edward dug in to some food he ordered.

We danced for a couple songs before heading to the table to get some food. We got a bunch of appetizers and passed them around the table. I was having so much fun hanging out with everyone. I noticed that Edward was drinking a little more than he normally does. I hadn't seen him get up to dance yet. I made a mental note to get him up on the dance floor some time tonight.

Jaz and I were dancing together while Emmett and Rosalie disappeared somewhere to probably to make out. Jake and Bella went to get more drinks and I saw her limping a little as she made her way back to the table. After a few minutes Jake took Bella back to the dance floor. It was too cute the way they were dancing. He was holding her leg up by her knee pit and she was holding on to him for dear life. It looked a little provocative but with the silly laughing they were both doing it was obvious there was nothing sexual about it.

Jaz excused himself to the restroom so I took that opportunity to talk to my brother.

"Hey Edward why haven't you gotten up to dance all night?" I asked resting my head on his shoulders.

"I don't have anyone to dance with." He said looking sad. I was not sued to this Edward. Where is the arrogant cocky confident brother of mine that would have girls hanging all over him.

"Well why don't you ask Bella to dance or one of those girls over there." I pointed to a group of girls that had been ogling him from a few tables away.

"She is busy with Jake and I've had 1 of them and I don't want to lead her on." He said as he waved to the girl who was now waving at him. He smiled his crooked grin at her and looked back at his drink.

"Well if I ask Jake to dance will you ask Bella?" I said pleading with him with my pouty lip and big eyes.

"Really? Yeah of course. I don't like the way he keeps grinding on here like that and the way he is holding her leg it's not right." He said as he glared at them.

"Edward he is helping her because of her leg and besides look at their faces they are being silly there is nothing sexual about it. God can't you see she doesn't look at him the way she looks at you?" God he was actually blind to how Bella felt about him.

"Wait how does she look at me?" He said turning to me with full attention.

"She looks at you like her heart is aching." I said that and jumped up to cut in on Jake and Bella. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" I asked Bella.

"Oh not at all here ya go be careful with this one Alice he has roaming hands." She said to me as she winked at Jake.

"Hey I was helping." Jake replied.

EPOV

I saw Alice cut in on Jake and Bella and then Bella was on her way back to the table. She sat down next to me started chugging her drink. She finished it and grabbed Jake's beer and chugged that. Shit was she getting drunk? I hope she wasn't still taking those pain meds. Her hair was sticking to her face a little. Her face was glistening with moisture it was driving me nuts. I kept picturing her in bed bouncing on top of me getting all sweaty with me. I shook my head and tried to get rid of my beer goggles. I shouldn't have been drinking this much.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked her. Hoping to dance some of the alcohol away.

"Ok but be careful of my leg ok." She replied taking my hand as I led her to the dance floor.

We got a not so crowded spot and I gripped her hips and she put her hands on my shoulders. I bent my knees a little to try and get us face to face. She began to sway a little swirl her hips to the music. I couldn't take my eyes off of her hips. I know I should have been looking into her eyes but I couldn't help it. We danced like that for a few songs but I couldn't tell you the names of them.

"Can we get a few drinks?" She leaned into my ear to ask. I nodded and led her over to the bar.

"Can you get ma a shot of 151 and Smirnoff triple black with grenadine?" she asked. I nodded. I think I was in a daze looking at her. I couldn't function right I just did whatever she asked me to. I had never been like this around any other girl or woman except my mother. But I just did what she wanted because she was my mom and I was a good son. Hell even Alice had to pout and bat her eyelashes most of the time or just threaten me. But not Bella I would just nod and do whatever she asked.

I handed her drink and she chugged a third of the triple black and then poured the 151 into the bottle. She put her thumb over it and flipped it upside down and back right side up. She removed her thumb and then downed it straight. It was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. I stared at her throat as it moved when she swallowed the liquid. I chugged my beer when I noticed she was waiting for me. We set our empty glasses down and she pulled me back on to the dance floor to where we were dancing before.

We began to dance again this time her eyes were a little glassy. She must have needed some liquid courage because I was not prepared for what she did next. Mariah Carey's song Your Girl came on and she lifted her leg up onto my hip. It slid down and she put it up again.

"Ed-ward you have to hold it pleeease." She said as she lifted her leg a third time. I listened of course and slid my fingers behind her knee to hold her leg up.

I could feel the warmth of her skin through her jeans and it was sending sparks of electricity through my body. She reached up and hooked her hands around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I pulled her leg closer to me. Her body was now pressed flush with mine and she was grinding into my now growing groin. I could feel her hot breath on my neck as I ducked my head to inhale her scent in the crook of her neck. I felt her fingers entwine in my hair. Then I heard her start to sing along with the song in my ear.

"_SEE, I USED TO BE SO SHY SIT AT HOME AND FANTASIZE _

_BUT I AIN'T WASTIN' NO MORE TIME CAUSE I'VE GOT TO MAKE YOU MINE"_

I felt her warm soft tongue flick out from her mouth and lick behind my ear.__

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WANT TO GET WITH ME TONIGHT I'M GONA PUT THOSE NAUGHTY

_THOUGHTS INTO YOUR MIND I'M GONNA SHOW YOU CLEARLY I CAN ROCK YOUR WORLD_

_YOU'RE GONNA KNOW FOR SURE THAT I SHOULD BE YOUR GIRL"_

She sang the words in my ear so seductively. I felt her pull herself closer to my neck and she buried her face there. I felt her mouth moving and sucking on my skin. I let out a low moan against her hair on her neck. I brought my hand up from behind her back to move her hair so that I could get to her flesh. I was grinding into her movements with my hips as we danced to the song. I don't know if you could consider what we were doing as dancing but I would have much rather been lying down on a bed doing the things we were now doing. I began to kiss and lick her neck like she was doing to mine. My back was starting to ache a little from leaning over into her so I bent my knees more to try and reach her.

I felt her pull away so I pulled away. I was terrified she was going to be mad at me. I braced myself mentally for her to flip out on me. But I was surprised when all she did was look in my eyes and mouth words to me.

"Up" she said as she squeezed her leg around my waist. I didn't understand what she was saying at first.

Then she pulled me hard down so that my face was next to her and she spoke into my ear. "Pick me up." She said.

I bent my knees and placed my hands on her thighs. I slowly slid them up the back of her thighs and rested them where her ass cheeks met her thighs and squeezed. I felt her life her legs and wrap them around my waist as I lifted her ass up and pulled her against me. She shifted her weight up a little higher and wrapped her arms around my neck. Our faces were lined directly in front of each other.

She stared into my eyes and I could feel them burning my soul. Looking at her like this and touching her was making my ache and burn for more. Bella's legs tightened behind my back as she linked her ankles together. She leaned forward and kissed me full on the lips. I let out a small gasp in her mouth. I was not expecting that. Her lips were soft and warm. She tasted like cherries from the grenadine.

Bella's fingers pulled my hair as she pressed my face into hers. Our lips were mashed together as our tongues swirled around together in her mouth. I opened my eyes and noticed that hers were closed. To the side all I saw was a curtain of her chocolate hair on both sides of us. I wanted to go somewhere anywhere but I needed to get off of the dance floor with her. I broke our kiss. We were both panting for air and I know my heart was racing.

"Hold on tight" I told her as I reached up and moved her hair out of the way. I spotted our table where Alice, Jasper and Jake were staring at us with their mouths opened. When they noticed I was looking at them they quickly turned away.

I glanced around the room and saw a window ledge where people had been sitting earlier. I hiked her up against me and slowly walked over to the window and sat down with her now in my lap. Her legs were still circling me. I brought my hands up to cup her face and attacked her mouth with mine. We were kissing fiercely. She tasted sweet and soft. I wanted to taste every inch of her. I broke our deep kiss and trailed light kisses down her jaw and to her neck. I crossed her collar bone and found myself sucking and licking behind her ear. My arms were wrapped around her back holding her tight against me. I could feel her fingers running through my hair pulling me closer to her skin.

She started to grind her warm pussy into my dick. I could feel the heat coming from inside of her and through her jeans. It felt so fucking good. Her rhythm was perfect. I could only imagine being inside of her. My mind trailed off to what it would feel like. I felt her head fly up and turn around. I immediately looked over her shoulder to find Alice and Rosalie glaring down at me. Jake and Emmett were standing behind them. Jasper was holding everyone's stuff standing off to the side with a smirk on his face.

"Um not to interrupt or anything but they are closing up and we need to go home." Alice said with her hand on her hip tapping her little foot.

"Ok" I said as I released my arms from Bella's back. I grabbed her waist and lifted her up while she unlocked her ankles from behind me. She was blushing the deepest shade of red that I have ever seen on her. She walked over to Jasper to take her purse.

I stood up expecting her to walk back over to me but she walked over to Jake and started talking to him quietly. He was glaring at me with daggers in his eyes. We walked back to the cars and I was definitely able to drive now. I was no longer drunk I was too damn aroused. I kept touching my lips missing her taste and her touch. She was hiding behind her hair and behind Jake as we made our way to the car. Jake slid in the front leaving Bella to sit in the back.

As we drove home I stole glances of her through my rearview mirror and she was looking out of the window at the lights and neighborhoods as we passed by. When we got home Jake carried her inside and took her up to her room. And then Alice cornered me.

"What was that about Edward huh why did you do that?" She asked glaring up at me.

"I didn't start it she did." I replied.

"Edward I know you two like each other it's obvious but she just broke up with her boyfriend do you really want to be the rebound guy or do you want something real out of all of this?" My sister asked staring at me seriously.

I had to think. I wanted her in every way possible. I wanted to be inside of her I wanted to kiss her nonstop. I wanted to taste her and feel her in my arms. I wanted to talk with her and laugh like we used to. I wanted to share my secrets with her and for her to show me how to cook stuff. I wanted to download stupid movies and cuddle in bed and watch them together. I wanted to have a snowball fight with her and go to the beach. There were so many things I wanted to do with and to Bella that I knew I didn't want to be the rebound guy.

"I want her every part of her." I confessed to my sister with my head hung down in my lap resting in my hands.

"Edward I know it's hard but she is confused and possibly drunk you need to be the adult and grown up here and take a step back. Just be there for her and take it slow." Alice always knew the right thing to do or what to say. I was kicking myself now for what happened.

Why is it that whenever Bella and I get the courage to be physical it is always something that I end up wishing never happened? It wasn't that I regretted it because I definitely did not. It was that I wanted more all of the time and I wanted her to want me the same way that I wanted her. I need her to love me and accept me for who I am. Not a guy she has a crush on or just thinks is cute. I mean how well did we really know one another? Not very well. There were things I wanted to know about her before we got to this part. There were things I wanted her to know about me before we got to this part. God this is why I didn't fall in love. It's too complicated.

I went up to bed that night and tried to fall asleep but I just stared at the ceiling thinking of her. Thinking of kissing her of holding her in my arms. I have to admit that I didn't shower or change out of my shirt that night. I smelled like her and my lips tasted like her I didn't want to wash it away. I could always brush my teeth in the morning. I licked my lips and savored the taste of her as I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent from my shirt. I heard a soft knock on my door. I got up to open the door and there stood . . . _  
_


	9. 18 lemon

**Opposites Attract Alternate Chapter 23 Spring Break 4**

**A/N: Please Review each chapter PLEASE ! ! ! ! !**

**A/N: Please Review. The more reviews the faster the chapters.**

I went up to bed that night and tried to fall asleep but I just stared at the ceiling thinking of her. Thinking of kissing her of holding her in my arms. I have to admit that I didn't shower or change out of my shirt that night. It smelled like her and my lips tasted like her I didn't want to wash it away. I could always brush my teeth in the morning. I licked my lips and savored the taste of her as I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent from my shirt. I heard a soft knock on my door. I got up to open the door and there stood . . . _  
_

**EPOV**

I heard a soft knock on my door. I got up to open the door and there stood . . . Jake looking half asleep. He had his pillow in one hand and a blanket in the other.

"What's up?" I asked opening my door wider. He walked past me and collapsed on my bed tossing my pillow at me.

"She won't shut up we're trading." He mumbled as he settled in to my bed.

I yanked my cover from under him and grabbed my pillow off the floor. Kick me out of my own room why don't you. Geese the guests in this house just take over. First Bella and now her friend Jake. Do the people in Forks have any manners? I went to Bella's room and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed swinging her legs back and forth. Her eyes were glassy and she had a huge grin.

"Hi whatcha doing? Are you tired? Did Jake wake you up?" He was throwing questions at me faster than Alice usually does. God Alice would be ecstatic at a drunk Bella who was more hyper than she was.

I set my stuff down on the bed and sat next to her. I wonder if she wanted to make out some more. I could do that. I mean I was definitely up for making out with Bella.

"Yes I'm tired and yes Jake kicked me out because you wouldn't shut up" I replied giving her my crooked grin. She just smiled up at me and jumped up.

She wobbled a little and grabbed on to my shoulders to steady herself. I was now face to face with her breasts that were definitely aroused. Her erect nipples were very visible through her cotton tank top. I could feel myself getting hard staring at them. I could feel her hands in my hair as she was looking down at my head.

"Wow your hair is soft." She said as I felt her face on my head. I felt her lips press kisses through my hair. I couldn't contain the laugh that escaped my lips from what was happening. I could play along with this.

"Oh yeah is your hair as soft as mine?" I asked reaching up and running my fingers through her hair.

"No but mine smells better I like strawberries you're smells like old spice mmmm … no wait yours smells better too." She was now leaning forward and her chest was in my face. Her nose was pressed to my head and she was breathing in deeply. I could see her chest rise up and down with every breath. This girl was driving me nuts.

I scooted back on the bed away from her a little to try and calm down but she just followed me. She lifted her knee up and set it down next to me and did the same with her other knee. I looked up at her as she settled herself on my lap. I could feel but cheeks press into my thigh muscles as she wiggled to get comfortable.

"Wow you have really pretty eyes. Like the forest when it rains. Wow can you see them." She asked as she held my face in her hands and brought her face close to mine staring at one of my eyes.

Now don't get me wrong we were definitely in a very sexually stimulating position but to be honest it was one of the funniest things I have experienced. She was like a child discovering something new and exciting. I just chuckled at her and stared back waiting for the next ridiculous sentence to come out of her mouth.

"Mike's eyes were blue like the ocean but I like these better. They are much more sexy and wow it's like they don't end." She was closer now and I could feel our eyelashes touching and tickling each other. She let out a giggle and pulled me into a tight hug.

She had to bring him up now. To think that we were in this compromising situation and she was thinking about him made my heart ache. I hated him even more now for interrupting our sort of moment we were having. Or at least I was trying to have with a drunken Bella. Woe I was brought out of my hatred thoughts about Mike by a weight setting on my growing dick. I realized that she had scooted closer while embracing me in a hug and was now grinding her crotch on my dick.

"Mmmmm is this ok?" she asked looking me in the eyes as she continued to press herself on my dick. I just grunted and nodded in response.

What else could I do? I certainly couldn't do what I wanted to. That was of course stripping us of all our clothes and ram my dick right through her hymen. Of course that was out of the question. So I did what any respectable man would do with a drunken girl on his lap. I laid back on the bed propping myself up on my elbows and let her do whatever she wanted. She continued to wiggle her body back and forth. I watched her body move and rock. I could feel myself getting harder and harder. I was definitely going to have to jack off now. Bella placed her hands on my shirt to steady herself.

I could feel the warmth of her hands press against my stomach and chest. She pulled at my shirt and I sat up to comply with her request. Her fingers were firm and forceful. She pulled my shirt up over my head and slid it off of my arms. I saw it go flying across the room. I rested my hands on her hips caressing the fabric of her thin cotton boy shorts. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me tight as she grinded her hips into my growing groin. This was pure torture but it felt good at the same time. If this was all I was going to get I was going to take it with a smile on my face. The only downside was the friction of my jean's zipper pressing against my rock hard dick through my boxers. I reached my hand to try and adjust myself.

Her hand moved mine away and she began to unbutton my jeans. For a moment I thought she was going to snap out of it and realize what she was doing but she didn't. She was tugging at my jeans trying to force them down. I lifted my hips to allow her access. I couldn't refuse her anything she wanted right now. My jeans were now dangling from my ankles that were hanging off of the bed. Bella resumed her position and was now grinding against my boxers. I could feel the warmth of her arousal against me through the 2 layers of thin fabric separating me from pure heaven.

I lay back down and stared at the ceiling enjoying the sensation of the friction. I could feel the pre-cum slowly oozing out of the tip of my dick. I couldn't keep my eyes on the ceiling any longer so I glanced down my body at the beautiful innocent woman who was trying to reach her climax. She was adorable I could see the frustration on her face as her eyes squinted and she bit down on her lower lip. I wasn't sure if she wanted my help or not but I had to do something or I was going to blow a load in my boxers before she had a chance to finish.

I saw her light blue boy shorts riding up thighs with every movement she made. I brought my eyes to the center where my dick was pressing and I saw the moisture coming through her making the blue much darker. I groaned at the sight of her arousal escaping her and I needed to stop this before I reached my breaking point. I gripped her waist and flipped us over on the bed. She let out a gasp and looked upset or shocked I wasn't sure. I slid my thumb under her shorts and lifted her hips with my other hand. I slid her shorts down and off of her legs. I tossed them across the room. I looked her in the eyes and she smiled shyly at me. Now she was being shy. At least she didn't stop me. I reached my hand down and spread her wet engorged lips apart and rested my throbbing boxer covered dick between them. I moved my hips up so that the head was resting on her clit.

I brought my arms up to rest on either side of her shoulders. I began to rock my body back and forth thrusting against her wet center. I could feel the warm moisture through my boxers. Her legs parted wider and she was bucking her hips up to meet mine. I was definitely going to cum from this. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. I looked down at her and her eyes were closed tightly, her lips were quivering and I felt her hands grip my arms. Her nails were digging into my skin while her legs and arms tightened. I could see her teeth clench and her body started shaking and quivering under me. I took this as a sign that she was in mid orgasm so I thrust down pressing all of my weight against her clit.

"OoooooH Goooooooooood" She screamed out and I clasped my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. The last thing I needed was one of my siblings or Jake coming in here and witnessing this. I felt her teeth bite down on my hand lightly and muffled sounds and panting escaping her mouth.

She was still quivering and I couldn't take it anymore. I began to thrust again rubbing my dick against the warm moist flesh. Oh crap I lifted up and saw the head of my dick poking through my boxers buttoned fabric and it was pushing on her clit. My head rolled back and I just kept going. I wasn't in her and she didn't seem to mind. The warm wetness and soft flesh my dick was now in contact with brought me over the edge and I felt my dick twitch as I reached my orgasm. I quickly pulled away and sat up gripping my boxers over my dick to catch my cum that was now squirting out of my body. I collapsed on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. My eyes fluttered closed for a moment while I tried to regain the use of my limbs.

My mind drifted to a euphoric place where I basked in the happiness that was Bella. I felt her wiggling around in the bed and nuzzle up to my chest. It dawned on me that we hadn't kissed once since I came into the room. I felt a tug at my heart that I hadn't tasted her lips and her tongue. I should have done that I thought as I regained function of myself.

Bella quickly sprung up from the bed and I heard a gagging sound from the floor. I quickly got up and was next to her within seconds. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the bed and a trashcan in between her legs. She was puking.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

I was sitting next to a beautiful goddess who was in hell. I managed to get her hair up and in a somewhat messy bun. I was no hairdresser but at least it was out of her face and she wasn't puking on it. She was still sitting on the floor with her back against the bed, hunched over with the trashcan in between her knees. I was rubbing circles on her back to try and do something anything to try and comfort her.

It was killing me to see her like this. She was always so in control and organized. She was neat and put together. I knew it had to be killing her to have her body so out of control and a complete mess. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to be there to take care of her but she had been there for me and I couldn't just leave her like this. The puking had stopped a few minutes ago and now it was just dry heaves. And I know what comes next after that. You lose all control of your body and its muscles. She was going to piss herself and I felt so bad for her. I had to do something.

I moved the trashcan and knelt down in between her legs and wrapped my arms around her. I lifted her up. Her body was limp and shaking. I carried her into the Master Bedroom bath on the 3rd floor. It was a little difficult because she was shaking in my arms. I set her down on the edge of the tub and lifted the toilet seat. I kept one hand on her the entire time so she didn't tip over. I was kneeling down in the center of the bathroom and looked into her eyes. There were tears dripping down but she didn't have any sobs. It broke my heart to see her like this. My chest was aching so badly for her.

I wrapped her hands around my neck and pushed her to stand up. I realized then at that moment staring at her naked groin that I was in doctor mode. I stood up and placed her on the toilet and set a new trashcan down in between her legs and put her arm to rest on the towel rack. I gathered her clothes and left the room.

I listened by the door and heard peeing. I ran to the 2nd floor bathroom and grabbed her shampoo, body wash, and the purple poofy thing that girls use. I went to her bedroom and opened her drawers and got out a tank top and a pair of underwear. I went to my room to grab a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. I saw and heard Jake snoring loudly on my bed. I thought for a moment that I should wake him. But that only lasted a second I couldn't have him see her like this. Somehow it would be my fault I just knew it especially if he told Alice. I got some towels from the closet. My arms were full and I looked around the hall and no one was up yet it was probably almost 6am by now. I was tired but I could do this. I darted back into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and headed back up to the 3rd floor. I looked around and wondered why we never used this floor except when my parents were in town.

I shook my head and redirected my concentration back to the task at hand. I knocked on the door to the bathroom and I heard a grunt. I slowly pushed the door open and peeked my head in. she was now completely naked and lying on the cold tile floor. She had pushed the bath rug to the side and was now without her t-shirt which was on the floor by the sink. She had her arms up by her head and her cheek was pressed to the floor. I set all of the towels and clothes down on the counter and crouched down next to her. She slowly raised her head and looked up at me. She was fine, just miserable.

I turned and started to run the water in the oversized Jacuzzi tub and turned the hot up. I sat next to her rubbing her hair from her face and just studying every line her face made as she wiggled her nose and squinted her eyes. I hopped up and removed my boxers tossing them on the floor with her shirt. I would have never thought I would be standing her naked about to bathe the naked woman that I wanted nothing more than to make love to. I had to put that aside now she needed me to take care of her. I went back into the bathroom she was still in the same position but she had switched cheeks and her hair was over her face again. I sat on the edge of the tub and checked the now ¾ full tub and the water was warm almost hot. I turned on the jets and picked her up. I gently stood in the tub and sat down with her in my arms. Her body shuddered at the feel of the water but she soon relaxed. I pushed her off of my lap so that she was right in front of me.

I got her body wash and began to wash her face and her neck. I moved her hair back away from her face and she leaned into my hand and rested her face against my palm. She was truly beautiful even in this state. I used a cup and poured water over her face to rinse away the soap and I was taken aback by how the water dripped off of her nose and her eye lashes as her lips parted slightly while the water dripped off of her plump bottom lip. I took a deep breath and continued. I had to suppress the monster inside of me to not take over right now.

I leaned her back to rest on the hand towel with her head on the side of the tub. I leaned over to grab her poofy thing and lathered it up with soap. I started at her collarbone and worked down each of her arms and then her hands. I washed each finger while I gently admired how delicate they were and her pretty little fingers curled around mine. I glanced up to see her staring at me. I was afraid she was mad at me for doing this. Oh god she was going to hate me. She would be embarrassed and think I was going to take advantage of her. I got panicked and started to stand up but she squeezed my hand so I sat back down.

"Are you ok Bella?" I asked staring into her eyes. I hope she could answer me I had to know if I was doing something wrong.

"Thank You Edward." That was all she said as she closed her eyes and rested her head back. She took away her hand and replaced it with the other. I took this as a sign to continue. So I did.

I washed her legs next lifting each one out of the water and running the poof along the sides and making sure to get every inch of her little body. I scooted forward now her legs were on either side of me and I leaned over and pulled her forward. She wrapped her hands around my back and I leaned over her and moved her hair. I held her hair up and washed her back and shoulders.

I moved back and slid my way to the other side of the tub near the faucet. I unplugged the tub to let the soapy water start to drain. I grabbed for the shower hose and turned the water on lightly to warm and set it down beside me. I grabbed each of her feet and washed her ankles and then the top of her feet.

I held her foot in my hand and it was so small. Her little toes were adorable when I ran the poof over the bottom she giggled and her body shook. I looked up and she was glaring at me.

"Oops, sorry." I said and placed her foot back down. The water was now almost gone so I grabbed the hose and made my way back over to her.

I pulled her slippery body closer to the middle of the tub and kept my arm on her back to keep her up. I got behind her and held the hose over her head. The water ran over her body washing away the soapy suds. She leaned back against my chest with her head resting on my shoulders. She was rubbing her hands over her breasts and under to get the soap off. My mouth dropped and I just stared holding the hose above her. Her soapy back was sliding against my chest so I moved the spray to get the soap off. She leaned forward holding her knees and I smoothed the soap off of her back and rubbing all over.

I heard her moan at my touch and I continued. I lifted her arm to rinse under her armpit and then did the other. She settled back against me bringing my arm around her waist. She reached for the soap and set it in my hands. She scooted back on my as far as she could go and parted her legs and brought her knees up slightly. I didn't' know what she wanted.

I just ran the water over her body up and down every inch. She slowly pulled away from me. She scooted forward and put her hands on the side of the tub and the metal bar and pulled herself slowly up. She was now standing with her back to me. I pointed the water at her and let it run off of her body. It collected by the small of her back right above her firm ass and then slowly spilled over and ran down her butt cheeks. My mouth was wide opened and I was frozen. She slowly turned herself around and carefully walked over towards me. My face was staring right at her smooth lower lips. She held on to my shoulders and lifted her leg setting it on the edge of the tub. She was reaching for my hand that was still holding the soap. I slowly brought it up to her not letting my eyes leave the plump lips that were glistening with water begging to be sucked and licked.

She took my hand and began to move it in hers lathering the soap. She took the soap and set it in the soap dish and slowly placed my hand on her groin at the top of her mound. Oh I got it now. It hit me like a ton of bricks I had forgotten to wash something. I moved my hand slowly back and forth over her mound dipping it to the sides to spread the soap in the crease by her thighs.

I moved my fingers lightly to part her lips and massage her lips and clitoris. Her legs were wiggling and her hips were pushing against my hand. She slowly sat down in my lap with her hands around my neck. I continued to wash and massage her center as she arched her back and wrapped her legs around my torso. Her ass was resting on my calves. I was still sitting Indian style in the tub. I loosened my legs and let them rest on either side of her while she plopped on the bottom of the tub. I lifted one of her legs and rested it on the side of the tub. She brought her hands behind her to hold herself up and she leaned back. I looked down at the sight of her spread in front of me. It was soapy and slippery and gorgeous.

I began to rinse away the soap from her pussy. I lightly parted her lips and placed my hands over the shower head to make the water less harsh. I let the water splash down from my fingers onto her opened body and rinse away all of the soap. I parted her lips and let the water drip inside of her hole and I saw it slowly flow back out. I checked to see if there was any soap I didn't want to ruin anything. I would have to pay more attention in school to the gynecology classes.

Well she was now completely washed and oops forgot the hair. I reached for her shampoo and lathered my hands. She looked at me sideways. I motioned with my hand for her to spin around. She complied and I started to massage her scalp and lather the soap through her long hair. I ran my fingers through it and twirled it around my fingers. I took the hose and placed it at her scalp still massaging and running my fingers through her hair. She was arching her back and leaning into my fingers. Once the soap was clearly gone from her I took the hose and rinsed my face and body off and stood up ready to put it away when her hands were on me.

I stopped her and told her no. She looked up at me confused. She lathered her hands with her strawberry body wash. She began to massage my inner thighs. I grabbed the side of the wall and the shower door handle with my hands and held on for dear life. Her hand slowly moved up to cup my balls. My entire body was tense and I was gaping down at her with my eyes wide open. She was massaging them and spreading the soap around. She began to move her hands up and down my now erect shaft and circled it over the head. I could feel my body reacting to her. My dick was getting harder and my hips were thrusting to meet her strokes. Oh god this wasn't happening. Not now. I was supposed to be taking care of her. She was clearly feeling a lot better. I could feel my climax coming and I had to tell her.

"Oh god Bella I'm going to cum you have to move." I grunted as my hips met her tight strokes. She was squeezing her hands together. Her fingers were intertwined and she was pumped up and down swirling her hands around my dick. Her hands would meet my base and when she pulled up she clenched her hands together making it tight and warm for my dick. She broke her hands apart and moved to sit on the edge of the tub while still stroking me and she rested her head on my hip while she watched what she was doing. I brought my hand down to rest on her shoulder and squeezed and massaged as I let my climax take over. My entire body went tight I could feel my toes pressing into the hard bottom of the tub as my cum shot out onto the bottom of the tub. I was breathing hard and panting. My chest was heaving up and down.

Her hands were still milking my cock as the last few drops spilled from the tip. She grabbed the hose that I had let fall to the ground and rinsed me off. I watched as my cum slid down the tub and into the drain. She was standing in front of me with the hose pointed at my groin she was massaging again and rinsing away all of the soap. She circled her hand under my balls rinsing them off. She ran her hands down my thighs rinsing away all of the soap. She handed the hose back to me and lightly kissed my collarbone.

I was still standing there recovering from what had just happened. I placed the shower hose back in its holder at the top of the shower and turned the water off. I sat down on the edge of the tub next to her not able to function yet. She wiggled closer to me and pulled my arm up around her shoulders. She rested her head on my chest and nuzzled close while resting her hands on my leg. I could feel her breath on my skin as it dried and then I was snapped out of my daze. It was cold. We were sitting her wet and cold. I got up and wrapped a towel around my waist tucking it in. I took the other towel and wrapped it around her back and under her arms. I tucked it in near the middle of her breasts. She was looking up at me in my eyes. I just smiled down at her and reached for the other towel. I began to dry her hair and rub her head with the towel. She pulled my hands away and flipped her head over slowly and wrapped her hair up in one of those twists.

She was standing in front of me again. She took her towel off and handed it to me. She was now naked. I could see her nipples were hard from the cool air. She put her arms out and stared at me. I began to dry her arms and her front careful not to be too rough around her breasts. I dried her legs and her stomach. She turned around and let me dry her back and her but. I dragged the towel down her legs and placed a soft kiss in the center of her back where most girls had TRAMP STAMPS. Her body was bare. She didn't have a tattoo or a piercing anywhere except one in each ear. She was pure and beautiful; Untouched and innocent. I looked down at her and smiled. She took the towel and gently dried in between her legs and held on to me as she stepped out of the tub. She placed the towel on the ground and Knelt down in front of me.

She tugged at my towel releasing it from around my waist. She stood back up and began to dry my chest slowly so I stretched out my arms as she had done. She began to dry them and my hands. She dragged the towel over my body until she was at my stomach and kneeling down in front of me again. She lifted my penis gently and dabbed the towel over my inner thighs and then dabbed my balls. She wrapped her hands in the towel and grabbed my dick and squeezed gently drying it off. She moved down to my legs and pulled my leg a little. I didn't know what she was doing. I looked down at her confused. She motioned with her finger for me to turn around like I had motioned to her earlier.

I obliged and she slowly dried up my legs and over my ass. I could feel my ass muscles squeeze at her touch. She dried my lower back and shoulders, then my neck. She tossed the towel aside and let her hair down. She leaned over and rubbed her hair in the towel vigorously. She reached for her clothes and began to get dressed. I put on my boxers.

She was dressed in her panties and tank top leaning over the sink brushing her teeth. I gathered up all of our clothes and towels and made a small piled on the floor of the bathroom and went to the bedroom. I looked around and noticed that there was a king size bed and it was calling me. It was the bed my parent's had slept in during Christmas. I tried to think if I wanted to sleep in the bed my parents might had had sex in. I knew that my mom washed all the linens before she left and remade all the beds in the house so I was put at ease with that little memory. I climbed on the bed and brought the covers back. When I turned around the bathroom light was out and I couldn't see anything now. I reached over for the lamp and turned it on.

I saw Bella standing there in her little pink tank top and her blue panties. She was adorable. She got in the bed next to me and sat up staring at me. I noticed that her hair was a mess and she was running her fingers through it. I got up and got the comb that was setting on the dresser and hopped back in the bed. I knelt down behind her and began to comb her hair. She dropped her hands and let out a sigh. As I was combing her hair she would moan occasionally and sigh sweetly. This was a much more lovely sight than the puking angel downstairs.

I was proud of myself actually I had managed to clean her up and take care of her and she seemed to be fine. I set the comb down on the night stand and reached over to turn the light off. I snuggled back in the bed against the down pillows and got comfortable. She wiggled over to my side and I lifted my arm to invite her to lie on my chest. She accepted and wrapped her arm around my waist and rested her head on my chest. I placed my arm down around her resting my hand on her back.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"That was amazing."

"Yes it was definitely amazing, mmm let's get some rest." I said as I gave her shoulder a squeeze and closed my eyes. I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just sleep for hours.

"I had fun dancing tonight with you."

"Mhm Me too"

"Sorry I drank so much."

"It's ok Bella don't worry about it." I replied trying to get her to go to sleep.

_A couple minutes later_

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella" I groaned.

"Do you still want to take me on a date?" She asked.

"Yes of course anywhere you want to go." I said giving her forehead a light kiss.

_A couple more minutes later_

"Edward"

"I am glad that I broke up with Mike now. I should have never stayed with him so long."

"God Bella what?"

"Mhmm that's good." I replied half asleep.

_A couple more minutes later after that._

"Edward?"

"Thank you for taking care of me tonight I'm sorry I drank so much."

"Bella I'll always be here to take care of you. Now please for the love of god go to sleep."

_Five minutes later as I was drifting off to sleep._

"Edward?"

"Yes BELLA ?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bella."

_2 minutes later I thought she was finally asleep._

"Edward"

I shot up out of bed ready to put a pillow over her face god would she just go to sleep already.

"Yes Bella?" I asked staring down at her through my clenched teeth. She reached her soft little hand up to cup my cheek. My heart melted into her big brown eyes.

"I love you Edward." And then she rolled over to face away from me.

"I love you too Bella." I lay back down and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her close to me and we drifted off to sleep


	10. 20

**Opposites Attract Alternate Spring Break 5**

_Attention: Please visit __./__ also available on my profile. The link takes you to my notebook where you will find pictures of how I view the characters for my stories. Please leave a comment on the guestbook and let me know if you think that I chose accurate pictures to describe how the characters are portrayed in this story and the others. I appreciate your time and reviews._

_Thank You,_

_Dobrodey_

**EPOV**

"Edward"

I shot up out of bed ready to put a pillow over her face god would she just go to sleep already.

"Yes Bella?" I asked staring down at her through my clenched teeth. She reached her soft little hand up to cup my cheek. My heart melted into her big brown eyes.

"I love you Edward." And then she rolled over to face away from me.

"I love you too Bella." I lay back down and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her close to me and we drifted off to sleep

**BPOV**

It was so comfy and warm. My head was throbbing but my body was content and happy. I snuggled into the warmth and felt a thump thump thump against my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a nipple. I slowly sat up careful of my growing headache and looked down at my pillow. It was definitely not a pillow. I was a chest, a male chest, Edward's hard chest. Yet somehow it was soft and comfortable to sleep on. The thump thump thump must have been his heart. I looked up at his sleeping face and it was breathtaking. He looked so peaceful. I felt his arm tighten around my back and pull me closer.

I was now back where I started as his other arm came up from resting on the bed to encircle me. He rolled over a bit and nuzzled his face into my hair. His breath tickled against my neck.

"Mmmmm." He grumbled as he squeezed me tighter and closer to him.

Edward rolled over a little more and now I was half way under him. He lifted his left leg up and wrapped it around my body pulling me closer. I was trapped. He wasn't putting his weight on me I was just trapped in his arms and his leg. It felt nice. I felt safe and secure and loved. Oh god LOVED. Everything came crashing back down on me. The dancing, the drinking, the more drinking, the make-out session on the dance floor, the dry humping and then the mind blowing orgasm I got from Edward's boxer covered erect penis grinding into my naked folds.

I remembered puking oh god I can't believe I did that. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment as I replayed everything over in my head. He took care of me. He bathed me. He brushed my hair. I glanced over at Edward who was still asleep. I love him. The thought echoed in my head as I remembered everything we said last night and the drunken questions I asked before going to sleep. I felt my heart swell in my chest as I recalled the words he spoke to me.

"_I love you too Bella."_

I told him that I love him and he said it back. I knew that he had feelings for me but I never could have imagined that he would say them let alone admit them to anyone not even himself. Would we still go on our date? Did we still need to or would we just live happily ever after?

I heard someone coming up the steps and immediately pretended to be asleep. I did not want to deal with the wrath of Alice or Jake or god forbid Emmett's teasing when whoever it was found us cuddled in bed together.

"There you are." Alice said as she bounced into the room. I could hear her little feet dancing along.

"Bella wake up we have to get a move on you need to go to the gym with Emmett." She was shaking my arm down trying to wake me up. I tried to ignore her.

"Mmmmmm go away Alice." Edward mumbled from against my neck.

"No Edward I need her to get up if she is going to strengthen her leg you can't have her all the time you know she is MY friend and MY roommate not yours." Alice said as she tugged on the covers.

"Alice just give us a few minutes we'll be down soon." Edward replied squeezing me tighter and kissing my neck.

I was still pretending to be asleep. I felt the covers jerk from my body.

"No Edward I need her to get up now. Come on Bella WAKE UP." With that I had to get up there was no way I could pretend to be asleep after that loud whiney scream.

I rubbed my eyes and held my head because of the pain her voice had caused. I needed an Advil. I assume this is what a hangover feels like.

"I'm up please stop yelling my head is throbbing." I said through a groggy voice.

"Oh ok good I'll get you some coffee and Advil meet me downstairs in 5 minutes you hear me 5 minutes Bella and Edward I do hope that you used a condom." Alice said as she danced out of the room.

Edward untangled our bodies carefully and got out of the bed. I still hadn't opened my eyes again. I was afraid of the look on his face. I didn't know if he was upset about what happened last night or if he regretted it. I slowly sat up and held my head still to keep it from spinning as I opened my eyes. Edward was standing on the other side of the room holding some of our dirty clothes and towels.

"We didn't need a condom nothing happened." He said in a rush. His face looked panic and scared.

"Oh ok" I said. Nothing happened huh. Well I most certainly would consider what happened last night SOMETHING.

I slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom where I found my toothbrush and proceeded with my mourning routine. When I came out of the bathroom I expected to find Edward there so we could talk about last night but he was gone and the bed sheets were gone along with the pillow cases. I looked around the room and there was not trace that we had been here last night. He removed everything. Was he trying to erase what happened last night? Did he want to take back his I love you also? My heart was aching now from pain and my head was pounding harder.

"It's been 7 minutes Bella come on." Alice whined from the doorway.

I let out a sigh and followed her downstairs after I took the Advil she offered and started to drink my coffee. I went to my room to change into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I grabbed my sneakers and my leg cream. As we were walking down to the main floor Alice went over everything we had to get done today.

"When you get back from the gym with Emmett we need to make sure the clothes fit and make the alterations then we are going shopping for accessories and props for the video. We need to practice the song for the girls and then practice the dancing. So please please pretty please can you be a good Bella Barbie today?" She looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes and pouty lip.

"Alright Alice but only for you." I replied.

She hugged me goodbye as she dragged Jasper out the door with a list of things she needed him to do. Rosalie was leaving for work and would be back later. Edward was nowhere to be found and Emmett was in the kitchen eating breakfast with Jake. I settled on the couch and put on my ankle socks and was about to put on my cream on my leg when Jake came in the room.

"Hey I see you survived the night." He said laughing at me as he plopped on the sofa to my right.

"Yeah barely. I am never going to drink that much again ever." I replied.

"Sorry for abandoning you but I was exhausted and you wouldn't shut the fuck up." He smiled at me and nudged my arm. "Here let me do that just sit back and relax I'm sure your head is pounding." Jake took my cream and sat on the floor.

His hands were strong and firm on my leg. It felt good. My leg was feeling much better after the few days of exercise and the cream was helping also. I leaned back resting my head on the sofa and closed my eyes.

"Thanks Jake." I said.

I drifted off to think about last night and the orgasm I had with Edward. I replayed every second and every detail in my head. I felt sad when I realized that we hadn't kissed in my room or in the bathroom or on the 3rd floor bedroom. Not even after we said I love you which he probably now regretted. I sighed to myself as I thought about how last night could have gone different if I hadn't drunk so much. Maybe it wouldn't have happened at all if I hadn't drunk though. The endless possibilities were driving me crazy. I needed to talk to him to find out what he was thinking. We just both needed to sit down face to face SOBER and lay all of our cards on the table. Get our feelings out there and find out what we were going to do about it. I sighed in frustration and opened my eyes.

I looked around the room and saw him. He was sitting in the recliner dressed in a t-shirt and cargo shorts with flip-flops. He set his coffee down and his face was rigid. His eyebrows were crinkled in anger and he was glaring at me. What did I do to cause this kind of a reaction from him? Not 20 minutes ago we were cuddled together holding one another and now he was scowling at me like I was a piece of shit on the bottom of his shoe. Well that was it. Forget him. I was not going to say anything about last night. Not if he was going to be like this. Stupid arrogant uptight prick.

"Jake can you pass me my shoes I need to get to the gym with Emmett?" I asked lifting my leg from his grasp.

Jake squeezed my leg one last time and passed me my shoes. I quickly threw them on and went to go find Emmett. Maybe he would teach me how to punch the little bag in the corner so I could picture stupid green eyes and knock him in his nose.

"Em you ready go yet?" I asked as I set my coffee mug in the sink. I would leave it for Edward to wash.

"Yeah hold on kiddo let me just run to the can ." He set his mug and plate in the sink and disappeared into the living room and up the stairs.

I got my purse from the dining room table and walked back into the living room to find Edward and Jake in a hushed heated conversation. Edward looked livid and Jake looked kind of amused. They both stopped when I walked in. Edward still looked pissed off and I just huffed and flipped my hair over shoulder and walked past them to head outside. I was waiting by Emmett's jeep when Jake came out with a grin on his face. I guess he was coming with us. Emmett soon followed and we piled into the jeep and headed to work out. I hope Edward was having a fun morning doing all the dishes.

**EPOV**

Mmmmm she smelled delicious. I nuzzled into her neck inhaling her sent. I woke up throughout the night when she would slip out of my arms and I pulled her closer and went back to sleep. I rolled over a bit and tucked my leg over hers to pull her closer. I wanted to burry myself inside of her and disappear forever. This was heaven. I had never woken up feeling like this. Not even after a night of wild intense sex. This was something completely different. This was how I wanted to spend every morning. I was going to spend the entire day like this. No doubt she had a hangover and we would just sleep all day just like this. I let my mind drift to last night and what we said. The love confession tugged at my heart as I thought of the new life I was going to have. The happy life. A happy life filled with sweet moments like these, just Bella and I. Then I heard my sister. ALICE I screamed in my head as I heard her trying to wake Bella up.

"Bella wake up we have to get a move on you need to go to the gym with Emmett." She was trying to ruin my life.

"Mmmmmm go away Alice." I mumbled from against my perfect sleeping spot.

"No Edward I need her to get up if she is going to strengthen her leg you can't have her all the time you know she is MY friend and MY roommate not yours." Alice said as she tugged on the covers.

"Alice just give us a few minutes we'll be down soon." I promised while I squeezed Bella tighter and began kissing her neck.

Bella was still asleep and I wanted to wake her up my own special way but then Alice yanked the covers off of us. What if we had been naked hmmm? I wonder if my sister wanted to see my erect dick pressing into her best friend. Alice has absolutely no regards for other people's privacy. Everything is about her.

"No Edward I need her to get up now. Come on Bella WAKE UP." With that loud screech Bella woke up.

"I'm up please stop yelling my head is throbbing." Bella said through a groggy voice.

"Oh ok good I'll get you some coffee and Advil meet me downstairs in 5 minutes you hear me 5 minutes Bella and Edward I do hope that you used a condom." Alice said as she danced out of the room.

Oh god why did she have to say something about a condom or sex? I didn't even know if Bella remembered last night let alone regretted it if she did remember it. Leave it to Alice to ruin everything. My heart was racing as I tried to picture all of the different reactions and outcomes just that one comment could have.

I untangled our bodies carefully and got out of the bed. She still hadn't opened her eyes. I was afraid to see her eyes. What if they were filled with confusion or worse regret. I didn't know if she was upset about what happened last night or if she regretted it. She slowly sat up and held her head still. She was definitely hung over by the way her face was squished up in pain. Aww my poor baby. I wanted to reach out to her and comfort her. I decided to give her some space and room to wake up. I know how a hangover can be and talking is not the first thing you want to do. So I started cleaning up our clothes and the towels.

"We didn't need a condom nothing happened." I said in a rush. I wanted to get that cleared away as soon as possible. I didn't want her thinking I took advantage of her I love her I would never do that.

"Oh ok" She said. Yup she was definitely in pain.

She got up and went to the bathroom. I left her to get ready and headed to the laundry room and then to my room to change for the day. As I was getting ready I thought about last night and how badly I wanted her. I have never wanted someone so much in my life. My groin was aching as I thought about the predicament I found myself in last night with an almost naked Bella. I was definitely proud of myself for stopping and not taking advantage of the situation. I was already starting to change.

My heart swelled and my face grew into a grin as I headed downstairs thinking of the better man I was becoming just by being in love with her. She was saving me from my miserable lonely loveless life. I reached the bottom step and saw HIM with his paws all over her leg.

Bella was seated on the sofa with her head tilted back and eyes closed. Her face was relaxed and she had a smile on her lips. She was enjoying what he was doing to her. I felt my face tense up and I stormed into the kitchen to get some coffee. When I sat down in the recliner after ignoring Emmett in the kitchen I glared at them. Jake had a smug smirk on his face as his grubby paws massaged her tiny little pale leg. He was rubbing the cream into her leg and kneading her flesh in circles. The worst thing came from her mouth as his hands were on her. She let out an erotic moan / sigh as she sat up and opened her eyes.

My heart plummeted to the floor as I saw the look on her face. She looked just like she had after her orgasm last night. The thought of him getting that reaction out of her was driving me crazy. My blood was boiling and I wanted to leap across the room and rip his arms off.

"Jake can you pass me my shoes I need to get to the gym with Emmett?" she said as she lifted her leg from his grasp.

Jake handed her shoes to her and she put them on. I was still glaring at him while I sipped my coffee. Bella got up and stormed into the kitchen. I took this opportunity to have a talk with Jake.

"Jake we NEED to talk." I said as approached him. He stood up and met me in the middle of the room.

"What about?" He asked with a stupid grin on his face. He knew damn well what about. BELLA

"What's going on with you two? I mean seriously what EXACTLY is going on between the two of you?" I asked sternly

"We're friends BEST friends. We tell each other EVERYTHING. We share EVERYTHING." He said chuckling to himself and glancing at the doorway.

"Are you in love with her?" I figured it was good to get right to the point. I needed to get this all cleared up right away.

"Of course I am what do you think I'm stupid or something." Jake said it like it was the most common thing to say.

Like it was common knowledge and I should have known all along. I wonder if Bella knew. Just as I was about to ask him if they had done anything physical and if so what and when and where and how long ago she walked back into the living room glaring at us both. I glared at her because she had the worst timing ever and Jake still had his stupid grin plastered on his too white teeth and dark lips. I stared at his lips and wondered if they had ever touched her skin. Or her lips or if he had the pleasure of tasting her nectar. I had too many questions that needed answers. Bella flipped her hair and ignored us as she left the house and went outside.

"Alright we're getting this over with now. Are you and her together or have you ever been anything more than friends I mean with BOTH of you knowing about it?" There I asked my question and his grin faded and he looked sad.

"No. Fine is that what you want to hear. She is my best friend and I have been in love with her for years well like maybe months." Jake stepped away from me and sat on the couch. "She doesn't know how I feel and I'm not going to tell her. She is in love with you. That's all she talks about even when she was with Mike. How much she wanted you to change and how she just knew that you and her would end up together. I don't like it but it's what she wants. So I hope you're happy now but you better treat her right and change the way you treat women or you 're going to lose her. And mark my words Cullen I'll be right there waiting."

Jake got up and left the house. Emmett came into the living room with half a bagel in his mouth.

"Hey Ed can you take care of the dishes in there I didn't have time to do them. We'll be back in a few hours try and straighten up the place will ya? ladies live here too." Emmett messed up my hair even more with his huge sausage fingers and left out of the door after grabbing his keys.

I was now alone in this huge house with dishes to do, just great. I looked around the house and took inventory of things. It looked ok to me. I went to the kitchen and did the dishes. It wasn't that much. I straightened up the living room as best I could and then I went to my room. I glanced around and decided that I was going to wash my sheets. They smelled like Jake yuck. As I was bundling them up and grabbing pillow cases I stared at my now naked bed.

I remembered something Bella had said a few months ago.

"_Edward I can't sleep in THAT bed with you after knowing what goes on under those covers. I am sorry and I know you are upset but I'll do anything else but I can't be in that bed with you."_

The words repeated in my mind. 'THAT bed' was there something wrong with my bed? Then I looked at it and a flood of memories washed over my mind. Naked bodies thrusting and moans of passion. I saw countless nights of meaningless sex. I saw dozens of faceless naked bodies in countless positions sprawled out on my bed. My throat tightened and I felt my lungs gasping for air. I dropped the sheets and fell to the floor. I was now on all fours on my knees heaving heavily trying to catch my breath. I tried to scream out for help but there was no sound. It wouldn't do any good because no one was here but me. I didn't have anyone that wasn't obligated by blood to care about me. Alice, Emmett my parents they all loved me and wanted the best for me. Rosalie and Japers were there simply because of my siblings. I didn't have anyone who was simply there because they loved me and just me alone. My chest tightened and my heart started to pound in my chest.

I let my body crumple to the floor to rest on the filthy sheets. I lay there for an immeasurable about of time before it hit me like a ton of bricks on my chest. I had to fix my life. It didn't matter that I told her I loved her. It didn't matter that she loved me. All that mattered was what I was going to do to change my way of life and what I was going to do to prove to her that I was worthy of her love. I knew I wasn't worthy of it at least not yet. But still she loved me.

I had to fix my life. I jumped up finally being able to breath and gathered up my linens all of them from the house even the linen closet. Every sheet, pillow case or blanket that has ever touched my bed was gone. I put them all into trash bags that lined the living room. I grabbed my keys and jumped in my car. I had to get to the store right away I needed to make sure I could get everything done by tonight before I went to bed.

**BPOV**

The workout was good for me. I got a lot of my frustration out. I kept thinking of Edward and how things had gone this morning. I was mad at him but I couldn't stay mad. I loved him and he told me he loved me and I just knew he had to. I knew deep down that he loved me and one way or another we were going to sit down and talk and figure this whole thing out. Jake was being kind of weird today while him and Emmett worked out. I felt like a little pee next to the two of them. They were both huge and muscular. Not like Edward; He had muscles and he was tall and lean. I thought back to last night how our bodies fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. Not like when Jake and I cuddled. There were always muscles in the way and I could never get fully comfortable. I missed him even though for whatever reason he was mad at me. I didn't care I just wanted to be near him.

Emmett, Jake and I went out to lunch after the work out. It was fun hanging out with them. They are hilarious together. They are so much alike. Now I see why I got along with Emmett right away he is my other Jake. We joked around and laughed at stupid stuff. I felt like a carefree kid again. I wanted to get back to the house and shower and change before I talked to Edward. I had a plan. I was going to trap him in his room or any room I would corner him in and force him to talk to me. Even if I had to strip naked to get his attention I would do it. I had no WE had to talk things out and find out where we were.

We got back to the house and it was almost 3pm. There were trash bags on the porch and a moving truck outside. My heart started to pound and I felt a lump start to grow in my throat.

"What's with all this stuff?" Emmett asked as he unlocked the door.

"Hey look there is a bunch of plastic and shopping bags over here." Jake said as he entered the living room.

He was right there was a large pile of clear plastic and empty shopping bags from Bed Bath and Beyond thrown all over the living room. I heard footsteps running up stairs and I saw Edward dash through the house carrying a bunch of blankets and then in a flash he was up the stairs. Emmett, Jake and I all looked at each other in confusion. Emmett shrugged his shoulders and plopped on the couch. He turned on the Xbox and plugged in his Xbox Live headphones and handed a controller to Jake. Jake of course took it eagerly and sat next to Emmett.

Edward came running back down the stairs and through the house down more stairs to the basement. I quickly made my way over to the recliner to settle in to watch the show. I didn't know what was going on but I could wait to talk to him until he was done whatever he was doing. A few minutes later he came running through the house again with sheets this time. What on earth was he doing? He hadn't even acknowledged us yet. I wonder if he even knew we were here.

A few minutes later Alice and Jasper entered the house with some shopping bags. They set their packages down on the dining room table and then came back into the living room to investigate what was going on. I knew right away that Alice wasn't going to stand for not knowing she was going to be pushy nosey little sister. I was never more grateful for wonderful personality quirks than I was right now. If anyone could figure out what was going on she could.

"What is all this mess? Whose is this? Who is going to clean all this up?" She started shooting out questions directed at everyone.

As she was about to start asking more questions Edward came slowly down the stairs with a mattress rested on his back. He looked up from the steps he was closely monitoring and glanced around the room.

"Oh hey um can I get some help here guys?" He asked looking towards Jake, Emmett and Jasper who were all looking at the video game on the television. Jasper jumped up to help because he was the only one not using a controller.

"Yeah sorry man here let me help you with that where's it going?" Jasper asked as he picked up the other end of the mattress as Edward made it to the main floor.

"The Dump where it belongs." Edward replied.

Alice jumped in front of him to block his way.

"Edward what are you doing? Why are you getting rid of your bed? Where are you going to sleep? Are you going to clean up all of this mess?" She was poking him in the chest with her little manicured finger.

"Uh honey can we answer the questions after we get rid of the mattress?" Jasper asked from behind the long mattress.

Alice smiled sweetly at him and stepped aside. Edward smirked at his sister like he had just won the Super Bowl against her. She gave him a dirty look and plopped down on the love seat where Jasper had been sitting.

"So Bella how did your workout go? Is your leg any better?" She asked eagerly waiting my reply.

"Um yeah it's feeling a lot better. I'm gonna head upstairs to shower and change before we start rehearsing ok." I got up and headed for the stairs.

When I got upstairs I saw the big mess in the hallway. I was glad that Alice hadn't venture upstairs yet. There was a king size box spring and a king size mattress leaning against the wall. I peaked in Edward's room and saw the linens that he had been carrying were folded neatly on his desk. I heard footsteps running up the stairs and I quickly went to my room to get my stuff ready for the shower. When I came out back into the hallways I saw Jasper hunched over the old box spring from Edward's room and he was lifting it up directing Edward where to move. What the heck was going on today?

I went to shower and change. I would deal with all of this once I was cleaned up and feeling fresh. I couldn't talk to Edward while he was running around frantic. I could pounce on him naked right now and he probably would push me off so he could finish what he was doing.

I exited the bathroom when I was done and the 2 new mattresses were gone and the door to Edward's room was closed. I heard voices downstairs and quickly put my stuff away in my room before heading downstairs. When I got the living room I saw Alice and Rosalie watching The Hills on MTV and snacking on some chips. I took a seat next to Alice on the sofa and began to munch on the chips as well.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"They took all that crap to the dump." Alice replied.

"What was all that stuff for anyway why did he need a new bed?" Alice's face lit up and her smile formed a familiar crooked smile that I was used to seeing on Edward.

"What?" I asked as they both looked at me.

"Nothing I guess he just felt like a change." She replied and gave Rosalie a pointed look. Rosalie just giggled at Alice and returned her attention to the television.

I sighed to myself and got up to get some sodas. "You guys want anything to drink?" I asked.

"Yeah can you bring us some diet coke?" Rosalie said.

"Sure." I went into the kitchen and got 3 diet cokes. When I got back to the living room we all settled in to The Hills marathon.

We watched 3 episodes while providing our commentary on how much we hated Heidie and wished that Lauren was our friend. Alice loved the clothes and Rosalie loved the lifestyle I kind of had a crush on Brody but he reminded me a little of Edward. He was a ladies' man but always had time for Lauren. I secretly hoped that he would get his act together and that Brody and Lauren would live happily ever after. Much like I hoped that Edward and I would end up the same way.

The guys got back around 7pm and were acting very weird. Emmett wasn't with them and Edward and Jake were acting way too chummy for my taste. I was glad to see them getting along but this was definitely weird. Jasper was looking at Alice with goo-goo eyes but more so than usual. Rosalie, Alice and I looked at each other in confusion. I just shrugged and cuddled into the couch to pay attention to the show.

Emmett came in with a bag from FYE the music video store and made an announcement.

"OK ladies here's the deal us men are going to the basement for bonding time and you are not to come down there when the door is closed is that clear?" He asked glancing at all of us one by one.

"Fine but you can't come up here either then." Rosalie said with a smile.

"That's fine if and when we need to come back upstairs we'll call first. Edward grab some snacks and Jacob unhook the XBOX Jasper help Edward with the food and meet me downstairs." Emmett barked orders at the guys and disappeared down the basement steps.

"Hey Jake what's going on?" I asked him as he walked by with the XBOX and a bunch of cords hanging from his arms.

"I can't say and I'm just happy to be included in the guy stuff so you're not getting anything out of me. And Bells I would hold off on talking to him right now wait until after spring break is over and I go home ok." Jake winked at me and disappeared down the basement steps.

"Alice go find out what's going on." I told her. She got up and went in the kitchen where Edward and Jasper were.

Alice came back 5 minutes later with a huge grin on her face. She looked at me and then Rosalie and then at the kitchen and smiled even brighter. She plopped down on the sofa next to me.

"Well are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" I was getting annoyed.

"They didn't tell me anything. They are in there raiding the fridge but Jaz is being extra sweet today so I don't care what they are up to as long as he keeps acting like this." Alice looked off towards the kitchen and her lips turned up into a smirky grin.

Something was going on. I didn't have the energy to figure it out right now. I thought about what Jake said and I guess I could wait to talk to Edward until after spring break but I wanted to know why Jake thought I should. Edward didn't seem to be mad at me anymore or at least he hadn't given me any dirty looks. As I was debating all this in my mind Jasper walked through the living room and kissed Alice on the head and headed downstairs. Edward soon followed but came back up after his hands were empty.

"Thanks for understanding ladies we appreciate it. If you need anything from the basement just call one of our cells and we'll be happy to help." He smiled at each of us and winked at me before disappearing behind the basement door and closing it behind him.

We heard a bunch of furniture moving around and then music started to play. It sounded like they were having a slumber party or something. This was definitely weird. I couldn't make out what song was on but it sounded like the same one being played over and over again it was getting annoying. Maybe I was PMSing because everything was annoying me today.

"I have an idea, if they are going to play slumber party then so are we. Ok we're all going to pick out our favorite chick flick and meet back here in 10 minutes and we can order pizza and make sundaes." Rosalie suggested.

"That sounds fun I could use some girl time." Alice replied.

"Yeah I'm sick of guys and all of their drama." I said as all 3 of us hopped up and went to our rooms to change into comfy pajamas and get our pillows.

We met back in the living room with our favorite movies and pillows and blankets. Rosalie picked Pretty Woman while Alice picked 13 going on 30 and I of course chose the Notebook. We settle in to watch Pretty Woman first and called the guys to see if they wanted to order pizza with us. They did of course and sent Jake up to wait for it. Jake stayed in the kitchen to avoid our questions. When the pizza arrived he grabbed the 2 for the guys and ran downstairs.

"Don't send me up there with them I'm again I can't ta…." We heard Jake telling the guys as he closed the door behind him.

Alice, Rosalie and I cracked up laughing because we knew he was close to cracking. We finished the 1st movie as we pigged out on pizza and soda. We made popcorn for 13 going on 30 and had more soda. After that movie was over we snuck over to the basement door to try and listen. They must have heard us because the door swung open and Emmett was standing there with his arms across his chest looking angry. Well as angry as a big teddy bear can look.

"Stay away from the door. Go back to your movies or you will NEVER find out what we're doing." I had never heard Emmett so stern and loud. Even Rosalie looked scared.

"Why don't we clean up our mess and get ready for bed so we can watch the notebook?" I suggested as we backed away from the basement door.

Emmett shut the door with a slam. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing. We cleaned up our mess and put our leftovers away. I made sundaes for all of us and then we settled in the living room with our pillows and blankets. Rosalie took the couch while Alice took the loveseat. I pulled the recliner back and cuddled into my pillow. It was quite comfortable after you propped the foot thing up.

We watched the movie in silence and I heard sniffles and saw the tissues being passed back and forth. Rosalie tossed them to me after I started to sniffle and we must have fallen asleep watching the movie because the next thing I remember was waking up when someone was banging pots around in the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the living room. Alice was snuggled on the loveseat and Rose was not on the sofa. I slowly got up and went upstairs to do my morning routine.

When I came back down Alice was still sleeping and I tip toed into the kitchen to find Edward cooking something. He had stuff strewn all over the counter and there were bowls of liquid mixtures on the island. He had a frying pan going and one dirty one in the sink.

"What are you doing?" I asked through a groggy morning voice. He spun around shocked and disappointment crossed his face.

"Go back to sleep." He replied and turned back to what he was doing. I tried to remember the last time he attempted to cook breakfast and I knew I couldn't leave him alone in the kitchen. I slowly walked over next to him to see what he was doing.

"Do you need some help?" I asked as I peeked around his arm.

"Go back to sleep or find something to do but you can't be in here right now." He grabbed my arms and picked me gently and set me down at the entry way to the kitchen.

I looked up at him with a pout and he gave me a stern look and pointed his arm and finger in the direction away from the kitchen. I had never seen Edward like this before. It was incredibly sexy. He was taking charge and giving orders. I kind of liked it. I looked up at him in defiance. I was not going to give in I was too nosey and I peeked around him to see what he had been trying to cook on the stove. He smiled that crooked grin at me and asked me to please trust him and to just go away. I let out a huff and made my way back to the living room to find Alice waking up and stretching.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I said to her.

"Morning where is everyone?" She asked.

"Well I guess they are all sleeping and Edward is cooking something but he won't let me in and I just woke up a little while ago. What's the plan for the day?" I plopped on the couch kind of excited that I was the hyper one for a change and she was sleepy and groggy.

"We have to practice dancing with Lisa today and tomorrow and then film the video and that's it. He's cooking?" Alice looked at me questioningly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess."I shrugged mine and turned on the TV and of course there was more Hills on so we settled in to watch.

After about 10 minutes everyone else trickled down but Edward refused to let anyone in the kitchen. Emmett and Rosalie were aloud in because they needed coffee and she had to be to work. After they left Jake and Jasper started for the basement to play Xbox while Alice and I continued our Hills marathon. After 2 episodes Edward called for me to come into the dining room. I hopped up eager to finally find out what the big secret was. I was in utter shock when I entered the dining room and saw what he had done.

The dining room was dark with candles lit at the end. There were 2 place setting of a huge breakfast meal. There was French toast sprinkled with powdered sugar, scrambled eggs, bacon, blue berry muffins, fresh squeezed orange juice and coffee. My mouth dropped open and I stood there shocked. Edward came over and took my hand in his and led me to one of the seats. He pulled the chair out and gestured for me to sit. I slowly sat down taking in everything in front of me.

"Hey thanks Edward you shouldn't have." Alice said as she bounced in and took the other seat.

Edward glared at her and pointed to the kitchen. She looked up at him like a scared little kid and slowly put down the juice she was about to drink from and stood up backing away from the table.

"Yours is in the kitchen and tell Jake and Jasper theirs is in there as well so no one and I mean no one needs to come in here." He pointed to the kitchen and Alice gave me a worried look.

I mouthed 'sorry' to her as she exited the dining room while sticking her tongue out at Edward. Edward slowly took the seat that Alice was just in and began to sip his juice. I took that as a sign to dig in so I did. I was famished and it was delicious. The French toast was soft and not burnt; it had just the right amount of sugar. The juice was cold and seedless. The eggs were perfect and the bacon was crispy just how I liked it.

"Wow this is delicious did you make all of this?" I asked through a bite of muffin.

Edward glanced at me with a smile and nodded his head. His cheeks turned pink as he took a bite of bacon. He was being bashful and it was adorable. I don't think I had ever seen Edward so quiet or shy since I've known him.

"Thank you for making breakfast I am very proud of you." I told him as I reached my hand over the table to hold his.

He smiled up at me and squeezed my hand in his. We ate in silence and stole glances and smiles at each other until we were finished with our meal. Edward insisted on cleaning up and told me to go get ready for my day. When I came back downstairs Emmett was back from taking Rose to work and had his gym bag in his hand. Jake and Edward were playing Wii and Alice and Jasper were headed out the door.

"Let's go kiddo I think today should be the last day you need to work the leg it seems to be doing much better." Emmett barked at me as I walked into the living room. I took a quick glance at Edward and he smiled up at me.

"We'll be here when you get back." Edward said while smiling up at me. Jake nodded in agreement with his statement and turned his attention back to the video game.

"Ok I guess I'll see you guys later then. Thanks again Edward it was delicious." I smiled at them and turned to the door.

"Anything for you love." Edward said and turned his attention back to the game.

Love… did he just call me love? All the way to the gym Emmett was blaring his rap music and singing along. I was lost in my own little world of Edward and breakfast and our night of cuddling and love confessions. I thought to the morning after and how Jake and Edward were in a heated discussion and now they were playing video games together like best friends. What changed? What happened? Why did Edward seem so mad at me and now he was going out of his way to do sweet things for me? There were a ton of questions but I was going to wait until after spring break before I had my talk with him. I was going to enjoy this new Edward who was sweet and nice and caring. I could get used to this but I still needed to know where we stood and how he truly felt about me.


End file.
